


Kidnapped

by Predaliena



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 57,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predaliena/pseuds/Predaliena
Summary: A Psychology student Sherry Cooke finds herself in an abandoned camp in the forest, wondering how she could get there from the city center. All she could remember was walking home when suddenly a hand was pressed against her mouth, and darkness enveloped her. Now she has to look into the eyes of fear when she meets the infamous Crystal Lake Killer.





	1. Prologue

Night… A dark, silent night enveloped the dense forest, in the middle of which an abandoned summer camp by the lake lies in its dead silence.

This place has been deserted for years. Or has it? Is this camp really as abandoned as it seems?

Camp Crystal Lake. This name has instilled panic fear in peoples’ hearts. So much blood had been spilled there, so many lives had been claimed. Large numbers of people have met their demise in this place. No one dares to come close to the camp, thinking that this place has a death curse.

And that’s where He lives.

An unfortunate soul of a boy, bullied by peers because of his appearance. But is it really his fault he was born like that? Unfortunately most people just need a beautiful wrap, without caring what is hidden underneath. And that is about him. The poor lad met his unfortunate end in the waters of Crystal Lake that accepted him in its arms, ending his life torture. Of course, the careless camp counselors were blamed for his death. They were supposed to be watching him! But they gave into carnal lust instead, forgetting their duties. And the vengeful Mother did what she had to do – took revenge. Revenge for her son’s death before being decapitated. And that was the beginning of His legend.

Jason. Jason Voorhees, the rightful proprietor of this place.

This camp is his territory. No trespassers are allowed. But for some unknown reason the teens keep coming and coming here. Stupid, stupid brainless morons… They were warned, many times… But no. Are they ever going to listen to the warnings? Believing it to be just a local campfire story, bunches of careless youngsters continue arriving here. They do all those things that were the reason of Jason’s drowning. They all were spiritual followers of those counselors that allowed him to drown.

This is the moment when the Hunter comes out of His hiding spot.

Panic, painful screams, rivers of blood… Oh, how sweet it sounds! How fabulous it looks! The screams of pain that come from those filthy teens are music for His ears. He will enjoy every minute, every second of their torment, watching the life fading from their eyes. And that’s their fault only. No one was forcing them to come here. It’s only their carelessness can be blamed for what was happening to them. The local predator knows no mercy. He will slay each of them, one by one. His inner beast will be satisfied when the steel blade of his machete that shined in the moonlight, comes in touch with their heads. Or maybe He would prefer to show some creativity? He chooses specific death for each victim. What kind of death would await you? You can never know. And there won’t be time for you to think. He is fast and relentless. You won’t even manage to blink when cold blade pierces your body, striking you right into your heart. It’s too late to regret your decision to come here, as you fall from the rage and strong hands of one of the most feared killers.

Jason Voorhees.

Camp Crystal Lake belongs to Him. This is His home. Jason can never die and He will always guard his home. Friday the 13th is His day when a blood-thirsty, vengeful beast comes back. And know this – if you’re here on Friday the 13th, nothing can save you. Your doom awaits you in the hands of Jason Voorhees.

And as time goes by, Jason is still out there. Always waiting… Always watching…


	2. Chapter 1

The day was sunny and rather hot which was typical for the early days of June. People were enjoying the pleasant weather, trying to catch every minute of sun and blue sky, as they were so used to foggy weather in their native land. Many children played with the water of a fountain in the middle of city park. Water seemed refreshing in such circumstances, due to beautiful golden sun which was quite strong and could burn their skin if they stayed too long under it. In one word – the day was remarkable and it was impossible not to enjoy it.

But one young woman didn’t seem so happy, no matter how much she wanted to be. Sherry Cooke was on her way home from University, doing her best to hide the sorrow that was eating her heart from inside. A week ago she separated from her boyfriend, Jordan, that she dater for a few months. The reason for that was his cheating on her with another girl. But what’s even stranger – Jordan wanted to be in a relationship with both girls simultaneously. Either it was some sick experiment with his own life or he might want to prove that he was a real man, or whatever else. Such things were unacceptable for Sherry, and when she found out, she declared about leaving him. But it wasn’t the end yet – that crazy bastard just couldn’t leave her alone, blaming her for abandoning him like that. He stated that separating from her wasn’t his intention, that it was just for fun and such, but Sherry couldn’t bear that the man she loved belonged to someone else beside her. A week has passed but Sherry was still heartbroken. It wasn’t enough time to forget her love, and pain from losing him was still tormenting her.

As Sherry entered her flat, she was warmly greeted by her mother:

“Hello, dear. How are you today? How are studies going?”

“I’m fine, Mum,” she replied “I spent much time in a library today. Had to search for materials for my thesis. I’m going to arrange a meeting with my professor next week, so we could talk things over, and I could present him the information I’ve found.”

“I see,” Mother said, looking sadly at her daughter “Now, dear, cheer up. I know it was painful experience for you, but you can’t just mope like that every day.”

“I know, I know…” Sherry sighed “I guess I just made a wrong choice.”

“Exactly. He’s not your type. But don’t worry, such things may often occur in this life. You’ll find your happiness. Your destiny is waiting for you somewhere.”

“I hope so,” the young woman replied, hugging her mother.

“You’re just in time for lunch,” mother said “it will be ready soon. I prepared your favorite dish, the Enchiladas. Richard will be glad as well.”

“Oh, he’s home?”

“Sure, spending his time at the computer, as usual,” mother winked.

Sherry went upstairs and peeked into her brother’s room. He was sitting at his laptop and searching for something in Internet. She crept quietly behind his back and covered his eyes playfully. Richard got scared a bit by this.

“Hey, come on, what’s the big idea…” he began, pulling her hands away “oh, it’s you, sis. I didn’t hear you coming. How’s going?”

“Quite ok,” Sherry said “I began working on my thesis. Today I spent most of the time in the library. Looking for info, you know…”

“Ah so… Have you already decided what theme it will be?”

“Well, I’d say so. I’d like to write about a specific theme – how horror fiction affects real life” Sherry explained, taking a seat on the chair.

“Um… what do you mean?” she noticed a spark of curiosity in her brother’s eyes. “What exactly are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about people who were affected by horror fiction, which resulted in committing rather hideous acts,” she replied.

“Hmm… you mean something like mass murders in schools, like Columbine?” Richard asked.

“Yes, I want to investigate similar cases. What I want to understand is why those people did what they did and what was the true reason for their acts. I know that many are into horror films, literature and other, so my goal is to dig deeper into it and find out the truth.”

Richard frowned, hearing this explanation. He looked a bit worried.

“Erm… on the one side, it’s interesting, no doubt… But… don’t you think it’s a bit risky?”

“Why’s that?” Sherry raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think it might be risky?”

“Well, I thought, to find out more you have to interview those people. Of course, the ones that are still alive. You know, they are complete psychopaths who killed a bunch of people. That’s what I find risky – talking with psychos that might harm you” he explained.

“Oh, I see…” Sherry smirked. “Well, there might be risk in it, but that’s a psychologist’s job. Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah, I guess…” he sighed “all I want to say – be careful. I really wouldn’t like you to get harmed, sis.”

“Don’t worry, I’m stronger than it might seem. I’m sure I can withstand it,” Sherry replied while smile slowly faded from her face. Richard noticed that and frowned.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Sherry barely nodded. “Still sad about Jordan, aren’t you?”

She looked at her brother with a little surprise in her eyes.

“Come on, sis, it’s clear without words. You’re still heartbroken, I know. But try to throw him out of your head. He’s not worth a single hair of yours,” he said, putting a hand on Sherry’s shoulder. “I perfectly understand that he was your first love, but not the last one. He’s just not your type.”

“Well, maybe you’re right,” Sherry sighed “it’s just painful to betrayed, you know…”

“Sure. No one likes to be betrayed,” Richard agreed. “Do you know who’s his new passion? I’m just curious whom he considered to be better for him than you.”

“I was beyond shocked when I found it out,” Sherry clenched her teeth in anger. “It’s Vanessa Dier. I can’t believe he preferred that slut! We were together for a few months, and here we are – a quick swap.”

“Oh shit…” Richard widened his eyes. “Isn’t it the one that mocks you all the time?”

“Yes, exactly. She didn’t like me from the beginning when I started studies. All because I’m a totally opposite type and that Jordan was with me then. She was infatuated with him, so I guess it was the main reason she hated me. You know, she had many guys and liked smoking pot sometimes. And several other girls are her friends. Such companies don’t accept those who are not like them. So, unfortunately, she’s not the only one that mocks me. But I don’t allow them to break me. I just ignore them, at least for now. But I can protect myself if needed.”

“I see. Just don’t let them humiliate you,” Richard said “but you know, I’m just dying to punch that filthy bastard’s face if I meet him one day, for all your suffering.”

“Now, now, Richie, we’ve been through this already,” Sherry frowned. “Don’t start a fight. No need to get your hands dirty. He’s not worth that. Also, you might have problems after that – you could be blamed for starting a fight and beating a human. So calm down, ok?”

“Ok, ok, if you say so,” Richard winked to her. “But in case, I’m good at judo, you know.”

“No doubt,” Sherry smirked. “If it gets totally bad, then we will be the last to laugh.”

“Right!” Richard approved, and both siblings burst into laughing when suddenly Mother’s voice resounded from downstairs:

“Richard! Sherry! Time for lunch!”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Sherry said, standing up. “Can’t wait to enjoy one of my favorite dishes.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m hungry like hell”.

Mother had already laid the table when both her offsprings came into the dining room. The air was filled with the aroma of Mexican dishes.

“Come, have a sit, my darlings,” she said gently, putting a large plate of Enchiladas on the table. “I hope I succeeded in this Mexican stuff. I’m aware of how much you like it, so I tried to do my best. I’ll make more when Harry comes home from work, so eat how much you want.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Sherry said, sitting opposite her brother. Mrs. Cooke then sat down herself and they began their lunch.

“How are your studies going, son?” she asked. Richard swallowed what was in his mouth and replied:

“Quite good. A few years more and I finally can become a lawyer, as I always wanted. When the last year comes, I will begin practice. So the professor said.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. What about you, Sherry? What are your plans?”

“As I’ve told, I was searching information for my thesis. I told Richie about the theme I’d like to speak about. Rather specific one, but it’s worth the time. I plan to write about the affection of horror fiction on real life.”

“Hm… May I ask for details?” Mother asked.

“Sure. We know that people committed hideous crimes like the one in Columbine high school. For most part, the criminals were teens. And I’ve read that many of them were affected by some work of fiction in horror genre – film, game, etc. So I’d like to explore how this could happen. What exactly the motivations were and in which moment the border between reality and fiction started to blur. I think it’s a good job for a psychologist, and if we manage to understand how it works, it might be possible to prevent such crimes in the future.”

Mrs. Cooke was lost in thought for a few minutes and then spoke:

“That’s an interesting theme you chose, dear. Maybe you could be right. I was somehow always sure that children play too much of shooting games and then try to imitate it in real life. And often they have no one to talk with. Such people indeed need the help of a psychologist.”

“Or even a psychiatrist,” Richard added. “I’m only worried about one thing. Sherry will definitely need to interview such psychos, and I’m afraid some of them might harm her.”

“Come on, Richie, there will always be someone watching all the process behind the door. And if anything happens, they will intervene at once,” Sherry huffed, rolling her eyes.

“All will be fine, son, don’t worry. Sherry knows what she’s doing. I have no doubt about her,” Mother said with a gentle smile.

“At half past four I have to go and collect Lindsay from school,” Sherry said. “Her mother has some meeting and father still will be at work. So they asked me to come for her. Mrs. Hawkins will be home approximately at six, so I’ll take Lindsay for a walk till then.”

“She sure loves you,” Richard smirked. “Isn’t her mother jealous?”

“Not at all,” Sherry answered. “I’m like an elder sister for her. From the moment I stood up for her when she was bullied, Lindsay grew attached to me. And she’s a very sweet little girl.”

“Sure, dear. It’s now one o’clock, so you can have a rest before you go,” Mrs. Cooke said, putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

“Yeah, I think I’ll take a nap for an hour,” Sherry replied “and then I’ll go for Lindsay.”

Lunch had passed in a cheerful chat and laugh. Sherry helped her mother to wash dishes and then went upstairs. Richard was sitting at his computer again and Sherry went to her room to take a peaceful nap.

***

Jason Voorhees was walking around his territory, checking all the traps he had set. All these long months were so long and boring, no living soul has stepped in the territory of Camp Crystal Lake. All he could do in winter and spring was resetting the traps and just walk around without any job.

But now the situation has changed. The summer has just started, and it meant the beginning of camping season. Soon the teen campers will begin to visit this place, and Jason will finally get the chance to have his fun.

And so he stood on the hill, watching the lake and waiting… patiently waiting…


	3. Chapter 2

Sherry slept for one hour and a half, and when she woke up, it was half past two. She stood up from her bed and walked to her desk. While there still was some time, she decided to search for some more information that could be useful for her thesis. Opening the browser, she began to search for murder cases that were inspired by horror films or games, maybe also literature. Finally she found one interesting case, directly connected with famous horror film franchises – A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th. All happened in United Kingdom during two days across London and Sussex, in 2004. The killer’s name was Daniel Gonzalez, known as “Freddy Krueger Killer” or “Mummy’s Boy Killer”. It said that he killed four people and injured two more. And when the murderer was asked about the reason, he replied that he wanted to become a famous serial killer. His letters said how much he enjoyed the murders "...one of the best things I've done in my life", and how similar he was to Freddy Krueger.

“Well, this is one of the best cases to discuss in my work,” Sherry whispered to herself. “But this guy is also dead, and he tried to commit suicide by biting through an artery in his arm. Oh dear… That must be horribly painful…”

Sherry continued reading further about his death, and that’s what she found out:

**_“‘I have never seen anyone bite himself with that ferocity,’ said the inspecting doctor. The killer survived but committed suicide in his cell in Broadmoor Hospital, Berkshire, on 9 August 2007 by slicing his wrists with the edges of a broken CD case.”_ **

“He finally succeeded…” Sherry said quietly. “I guess many serial killers prefer to be dead than spend the rest of their lives in prison. And this one, realizing that his dream will never come true, decided to end his life. Pity it’s not possible find out more personal and psychological information, and all because he’s dead. And it’s so far to go, have to cross the ocean to get to records…”

Although Sherry wasn’t a crazy horror genre fan, she enjoyed watching classical films, like the ones mentioned in the article about Gonzalez. The main villains have become icons of modern pop culture due to their charisma and creepy appearance, and, of course, killing methods. Her personal favourite was Friday the 13th and its antagonist – Jason Voorhees, which somehow scared her. She remembered those times when she watched several famous slasher films, and it was always fun, but Jason… There was something about him that made the young woman shiver. Was it his creepy hockey mask? Or inability to talk? It’s much scarier when you can’t hear and understand what’s going on in killer’s mind.

“Creepy dude, yeah,” Sherry laughed silently, continuing her search. Finally she stumbled on even more interesting information concerning Jason. “Oh my god! There were so many Jason copycats? Really? I didn’t even know that! Let’s see then…” She went on reading articles. “Wow, Portland, Philadelphia, Houston, London, Manchester… Each attacker had a Jason-like mask on his face. Interesting…”

Time passed while Sherry searched for information that could be useful for her thesis. Glancing at the clock, the young woman noticed it was nearly four already so she switched her computer off and went downstairs, waving goodbye to her mother, and left the house.

The school wasn’t very far away from her house and if you walk quickly, it could be reached in twenty minutes. When Sherry arrived there, it was exactly half past four. The school bell went off and children ran down the stairs. One of them ran to Sherry with a happy squeal.

“Sherry!” Lindsay practically jumped in her arms.

“Hi, my little sweety,” Sherry embraced her. “How are you today? How are you getting on in school?”

“Fine,” she replied. “Today I got B in Maths for doing a task in class and A in English for retelling the text that we had to learn at home.”

“Well done, dear,” Sherry smiled to her. “And for that you deserve an ice cream.”

“Hurrah!” Lindsay squealed again. “Can we go now?”

“Sure thing,” Sherry said. “While your mom is at work, we’ll take a walk around the city and I’ll buy us an ice cream. It’s rather hot today.”

Sherry took the girl’s hand and they left school, heading to the city center. The place was crowded as usual but not so many people that you couldn’t get through. Finally they stopped at the ice cream shop.

“Which ice cream would you like?” Sherry asked her.

“White one with pieces of chocolate,” Lindsay replied.

“Ok then. I’ll buy the one with coconut taste for me,” the young woman said. Purchasing the two ice cones, they went out in the street, walking slowly and enjoying the sunny weather and eating ice cones, which was a pleasant refresh in summer heat. Everything seemed so cheerful when suddenly a mocking female voice rang behind their backs:

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Sherry and Lindsay turned around and saw a dark haired young woman coming their way. She was approximately of the same age as Sherry, her hair was darker and a bit longer, and her clothes were rather provocative. She was dressed in a short black mini skirt and black tube top with a bit of pink lace on it. Also she was wearing high heeled boots and wore bright make-up.

“What do you want, Vanessa?” Sherry’s voice sounded irritated.

“Nothing special,” Vanessa replied. “Spending all your time with little kids, as I can see? Well, sure, that’s all you can do.”

“Yes, I do love kids,” Sherry said. “Anyway, what’s your problem?”

“I know you’re still wailing about the fact that Jordan left you,” she grinned “and it was the right thing to do. Which guy would like to be with a grey mouse?”

Sherry gave her ice cone to Lindsay, then made a few steps forward, putting hands on her hips, and said:

“First of all, I’m not a grey mouse. And second, he’s not worth my time. If he likes sluts, that’s his problem.”

Vanessa just laughed and said:

“Oh, I completely forgot – you’re a saint, hah! No one would ever want you! For complete joy you have to wear a hijab!”

Sherry was getting really angry.

“You know, I’d better dress in hijab from head to feet and stay alone forever then be a whore like you! A brothel would be a perfect place for you!”

Saying this, Sherry laughed. Vanessa clenched her teeth and hissed:

“You better shut your filthy mouth, you bitch! Better don’t arouse my anger! You have no idea who you’re dealing with!”

“Oh yeah? Are you checking me?” Sherry laughed again.

“Such a schmuck like you anyway isn’t capable of anything!” Vanessa laughed back.

“Schmuck, you say?” Sherry grinned. “You know where you can see a schmuck? Just stand in front of a mirror and you’ll see a schmuck in all its beauty!”

“That’s enough!” Vanessa yelled and jumped on Sherry, trying to slap her on face. But Sherry reacted quickly and grabbed her hand, clenching it firmly. Lucky for her, she has learned several martial tricks from her brother.

“Well, well, you decided to start a fight, didn’t you? Sherry said, smirking. “That makes you even lower than you already are.”

“You ugly, filthy toad…” Vanessa hissed through her teeth.

“Hey, stop offending Sherry! You’re bad!” Lindsay suddenly screamed. After Sherry released her hand, Vanessa bent her knees a bit, turning attention to Lindsay.

“And you don’t interfere, you little beast!”

This was too much. Those words were very offensive to Lindsay. She pressed her lips together and did something that Sherry didn’t expect her to do. While Vanessa’s face was close, the little girl stretched out her left hand abruptly, the one that was holding the white ice cone, and nearly all her ice cream was on Vanessa’s face. She squealed in surprise and recoiled. Sherry covered her mouth with her right palm, trying not to burst into laughing. Several people who surrounded them, began laughing at this scene. Sherry then decided not to hold her laugh and joined them, and so did Lindsay. Vanessa took the napkin from her handbag and wiped the ice cream from her face which was now red from rage.

“Why you little b…” she wanted to attack Lindsay, but Sherry didn’t allow it.

“Don’t touch the child, you ugly toad!” she yelled.

“What’s going on here?” a policeman interfered just in time.

“Nothing, sir,” Sherry replied with a kind smile. “This lady just decided to clarify the relationship right now and here. Don’t worry, everything is under control.”

“This is not over, Sherry Cooke, this is not over…” Vanessa hissed. She felt terribly humiliated. Now she was determined to get revenge on Sherry. But at this moment all she could do was leaving.

After all was clear, Sherry crouched before Lindsay and hugged her.

“You did the right thing, sweetheart,” she said, smirking. “That woman needed some refreshment.”

“I just wanted to protect you,” Lindsay replied. “She was so bad to you.”

“I know, dear. You’re very brave,” Sherry smiled to her. “Come, let’s go. Soon your mom will return, so we’ll slowly go home.”

The time passed fast and soon enough it was six. After a fifteen minutes Sherry’s cell phone rang. It was Lindsay’s mother, asking where they were at the moment. Sherry said they were on their way home. Mrs. Hawkins was home already and Sherry told her she would take Lindsay there herself. Her house was a bit out of center, but not far out. It took approximately thirty minutes to walk till center, maybe forty as maximum, if you walk slower. Soon they both were at Lindsay’s house where her mother met them. Lindsay ran into mother’s arms, telling about the good marks she got at school and how she tried to protect her best friend.

“It’s true, Mrs. Hawkins,” Sherry said, a bit embarrassed. “One lady that actually hates me, really tried to insult me right in the street, and Lindsay smeared her face with ice cream when she said offensive words to Lindsay after she interfered in our talk.”

“And I don’t regret it!” Lindsay said proudly. “She was bad.”

“The only bad thing is that Lindsay lost half of her ice cream,” Sherry laughed. “I shared mine with her though.”

“I see,” Mrs. Hawkins smiled gently. “I knew that Lindsay wouldn’t let anyone insult the ones she loves. I’m proud of you, my little angel,” she said, kissing her daughter on her forehead.

“So am I,” Sherry added.

“Would you like something, dear?” Mrs. Hawkins asked, referring to Sherry.

“No, thank you very much, I’m not hungry,” Sherry replied.

“Well, you’re not leaving at least without a cup of tea. I have a few brownies in the fridge that I baked yesterday. Lindsay loves them and I’m sure you would, too.”

“Ok then, thank you once more,” Sherry smiled to her.

Mrs. Hawkins made aromatic black tea that tasted really good, and put out the brownies from fridge. The three of them spent their time, chatting cheerfully while having tea. Lindsay’s father was not yet home, he finished work at nine. When it was half past seven, Sherry thanked Mrs. Hawkins for her hospitality and left their house.

Somehow the young woman was nervous. Her feelings told her that something bad could happen to her. She knew that Vanessa couldn’t harm her, as Sherry could protect herself, but that damned wretch was smart enough to instigate someone to do it. She might persuade Jordan and someone of their company to do something. Sherry could only hope for the best.

It was beginning to get dark already, so Sherry increased her walking speed, wishing to reach home as fast as possible. She didn’t manage to walk even fifteen minutes when suddenly a cloth was pressed to her nose and mouth. A pungent smell hit her nose, but it didn’t last long. Her vision started to blur and soon everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 3

“Could you please drive faster, Jordan?” Vanessa shouted nervously.

“God damn it, calm down! I’m already past the speed limit! Or do you want us to crash somewhere?”

“She might wake up every minute! The effect of chloroform doesn’t last eternally!”

“Yes, but our safety is the first thing that matters. Don’t you agree?” Jordan replied. “And don’t forget that we’re not alone in the car. I’m sure Nolan and Brittany also wouldn’t like to get into a car accident because of that. Right, guys?”

“And who would?” Nolan smirked.

“By the way, where exactly are you planning to take her?” Brittany asked.

“No other that Camp Crystal Lake,” Vanessa grinned evilly.

“What? Why there? Haven’t you heard what people talk about that place? There’s a killer living there that murders anyone he sees!”

“Well, that’s the point. Although I personally don’t believe in fairytales, this is the right place for that bitch. I don’t give a damn if the killer is out there or not, she’s going to pay for humiliating me in the middle of the street!”

“I’ll say, this Jason Voorhees is still there. I’ve heard many young adults go there for camping and they never returned!” Nolan said.

“So, better for us. He’ll take good care of her,” Vanessa replied.

“Um… I know you want revenge, but… isn’t that a bit mean to give a human being to a merciless killing machine?” Brittany asked.

“Not at all. She deserved it. She should have used her brains to think well before humiliating me. No one will know where she is, and I highly doubt that anyone would look for here at Camp Crystal Lake. If people are so afraid, no one would dare to step into that camp ever.”

“Well… as you want. Sure, we’re your friends and will help you as we always did. But I don’t like it,” Brittany said nervously.

“Don’t worry, Brit, everything’s going to be fine,” Vanessa tried to calm her down. “No one would know.”

“Yeah, relax, babe,” Nolan hugged her waist. “We’ll just drop her there and leave at once.”

“I know, but… are you sure Voorhees will kill her? And if it’s actually just a legend after all?”

“Anyway, the camp is in the middle of a dense forest,” Jordan replied. “She won’t know where she is and won’t find her way back.”

“Yeah, if there’s no Jason Voorhees there, don’t forget that it’s forest and there are wolves roaming around. And they also might be hungry,” Vanessa added. “Hey, listen, I have an idea. After a few weeks we’ll come back to the camp and celebrate our victory. With drinks, weed and sex, like it has to be.”

“What? Are you crazy? What if we get killed?” Brittany screamed.

“Come on, Brit, don’t be like a child! Do you really believe in legends? I’m sure there’s no killer there. And we’ll bring more friends of ours there to get a dose of adrenaline from being in a supposedly cursed camp. That’s fun!” Vanessa said happily.

“Don’t worry, there will be more than just four of us. Everything will be fine,” Jordan assured her.

Soon their car reached the sign that said “Camp Crystal Lake – 10 km” which meant that the goal was rather close already. All four young adults were determined to finish what they started, although deep inside they were a bit nervous. They weren’t sure whether rumors about Crystal Lake killer are true or not, but that place made them feel scared with its energy alone. Vanessa hoped that Jason Voorhees indeed was real, so Sherry would be dead for sure. She was practically obsessed with the idea to get rid of Sherry and wouldn’t find peace of mind until her rival would meet her demise.

***

Another day began for Jason Voorhees as usual. It was hot and sunny, perfect weather for the campers to come. He couldn’t wait until some stupid teens would visit the camp, so he could finally have fun. Jason was even a bit angry sometimes that still no one has dared to step into his hunting ground. He hoped for the best.

As Jason was checking his traps, suddenly some sound reached his ears. He knew this sound perfectly – it was the sound of a car engine. Adrenaline pumped through Jason’s body and flame burnt in his good eye – the prey has finally arrived.

Jason decided to watch them for some time, as he usually did. He waited until the teens would do things that his mother told him were bad. Her voice in his head repeated each time that alcohol and drugs are terrible things, and after that the teens have sex. Because of such irresponsible counselors Jason has drowned. He hated teens, hated them for doing these bad things, and mother always approved his killings, calling him a good boy. This time wouldn’t be different. He will murder them all without mercy and please himself and his mother.

The car stopped at the sign that said “Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake” and the engine went silent. Four young people stepped out of the car – two guys and two girls. One of them was dressed so that she could definitely be called a whore. Jason thought he would torture her with fear before killing, the others might be killed fast. He pondered several ways of killing when they did something he didn’t expect them to do.

Instead of taking their things for camping, one guy opened the car boot and with the help of others took out a body of a dark-haired girl, wrapped in a sheet till shoulders and a piece of sticky tape on her mouth. Jason was confused. Why have they brought this girl here? If she was dead, there’s no use of that. It didn’t make any sense. Jason continued watching. He was really curious about what they were going to do with that girl.

Both guys carried the body into the forest while the girls followed, talking nervously all the time. Jason didn’t care about what they spoke, he concentrated his attention on the body. Suddenly one of the guys noticed a pit in the ground. It wasn’t very deep but you had to make an effort to get out of it. Jason knew it for sure, he sometimes dug such pits to catch a victim or to burn corpses. This certain pit was deep in the forest, and that’s where they carried the unconscious, or maybe dead girl.

After one guy offered to drop the body into that pit, both girls approved this choice, and the body was dropped there. Jason watched this scene, thinking that now they would stay in the camp, but he was wrong. All four returned to their car with a purpose of leaving. Jason felt so frustrated like he had never felt. But before they got into the car, he heard the slutty girl speaking:

“So, have we got a deal? After three weeks we come back here and have our fun?”

“Yeah, sure,” the taller guy replied. “We’ll invite Samantha and Luke, too.”

“I’ll call also Nikki, Kayla and Cort. I’m sure they’d be happy to join us,” the other girl added.

“All right then. So in three weeks we see us here, at Camp Crystal Lake,” the taller guy replied. Then all four got into their car and left.

 _Well, that’s better,_ \- Jason thought. At least they will return and there will be more than four people. Jason liked this idea. The more teens, the better. It only makes the hunt more interesting and exciting. With that thought Jason went to check the girl that was dropped into a pit.


	5. Chapter 4

As soon as silence engulfed the camp, Jason slowly approached the pit where the girl was thrown into. It was not very deep, but still it took some time to get out of it. It made no problem to Jason though, as he has dug such pits many times, even deeper than this one. These pits served as a good trap for victims and getting rid of the bodies. He stood at the edge of the pit and watched. The girl didn’t move. Jason was really confused. Was she really dead? He remembered the bad boys and girls talking about coming back to the camp in three weeks, but why did they drop this girl here? More than that, why did they kill her? So many questions ran through Jason’s head, but he couldn’t find an answer to any of them.

One of them got its answer soon though, as a sound of a faint moan reached Jason’s ears. The girl started to show signs of life. So she wasn’t dead after all and that was already a plus. Jason realized that they have knocked her out and brought here to die. He presumed that they probably wanted him to kill her. But then again – why? Jason got his answer when Mother’s voice spoke in his head.

_“Jason, my dear boy. Do you remember what those mean kids did to you? It’s nearly the same what those bad people did to this girl. She is a victim, just like you were, my lovely boy. She has done nothing bad, she’s not a bad girl. Now listen to mommy and help the good girl. You’re my good boy, and good boys always help good girls.”_

This confused Jason even more. Why did Mother think that this girl was good? How did she know that? But her voice was an authority, so Jason obeyed. If Mother somehow felt that this girl has suffered from the bad peoples’ attitude, then she needed help. Jason jumped down into the pit, lifted the limp body and threw it on his shoulder. It will be much more difficult to get out with the extra weight on his shoulder, but considering the strength that Jason had, it wasn’t that bad. He climbed out of the pit and went to the closest cabin. It was old and dirty, like all the rest of the cabins in the camp, the beds were broken in some of them, but the one Jason chose had more or less normal bed in it. There were four beds in each cabin, and Jason chose the most stable of them to put the body on. He then unwrapped the sheet and removed the sticky tape from the girl’s mouth carefully. Her eyes still were firmly closed and she didn’t wake up, but at least she was breathing. Jason examined the girl. Generally she didn’t differ from any other girl that he killed during all these years. She had long brown hair, more the color of a chestnut, fair complexion and lean body. Judging by her clothes, she was a modest person. Nothing provocative, as some of his female victims wore, just a plain white shirt, a vest above and a blue knee-length skirt, made of the same material as the jeans, and light shoes that looked kinda like ballet ones. Simple and at the same time pretty, nothing out of order.

Jason was never interested in girls’ appearance, but those who dressed provocatively were obviously the slutty ones. It was already like written on their faces. And the guys always circled around them like flies around the rotten food. And usually those were the first to die. Jason saw one such girl among those that had recently arrived and dropped the good girl here. The thought about them coming back soon made him happy. This time he will prolong the hunt on purpose, stalking each of them and getting all his fun.

As the girl still was unconscious, Jason assumed that there was no use standing near and waiting for her to awake. He decided to go and check the traps once more. With that thought he locked the cabin from the outside and left.

***

Mrs. Cooke was nervous. It was already fifteen minutes to nine, and Sherry still hasn’t returned. She tried to call her several times, but the phone didn’t work. All she heard was that the phone is either turned off or is out of the signal range. Richard couldn’t find peace either. They both knew that Sherry accompanied Lindsay home and might have tea by them, but she was never that long away, especially when it’s getting dark.

“Oh dear god, where could she be?” Mrs. Cooke asked. Her voice was trembling. “It’s getting dark already and still no sign of her. I can’t reach her on phone.”

“Neither can I,” Richard replied. “If she doesn’t appear until dark, we’ll call the police.”

After fifteen minutes the front door opened and Mr. Cook entered the house.

“Uff, finally home. I’m so tired, so much work today. What’s for… um… Sharon? Richard? Are you alright? Where’s Sherry?” The smile vanished from his face when he saw the nervous faces of his wife and son.

“No, Harry, we’re far from being alright,” Sharon said. “Sherry still hasn’t come home and her phone doesn’t work.”

“She went to collect Lindsay from school and take her home,” Richard explained. “We know that Mrs. Hawkins might have offered her to stay a bit for tea, but Sherry would at least call us and say that she’s there and will be home soon.”

“Have you called Mrs. Hawkins?” Harry asked. “If not, then do it now. At least we will know if Sherry is still there or not. Maybe her phone just had empty battery and that’s why it doesn’t work. We have to make sure.”

“Right you are,” Richard said. “Mom, call her and ask about Sherry, so we all can hear everything.”

“OK, just a moment,” Sharon took the phone and entered the number.

“Hello?” a female voice answered.

“Hi, Elizabeth, this is Sharon speaking.”

“Oh, Sharon, hello. Is everything alright? You sound nervous.”

“Is Sherry by you? She hasn’t returned yet and I thought she might still be at your house.”

“No, she left around half eight. Wait… she hasn’t returned you said?”

Mrs. Cooke started to breathe heavily after hearing that Sherry left at half eight.

“Sharon, are you there? Sharon?..”

“Yes, sorry… I’m here…”

“How come that she’s not home yet? It’s half an hour to your home from ours if you walk fast, as maximum. Where could she go then if not home?”

“If we knew that… She doesn’t answer the phone, too. We called her several times and still no use. She’s not of those people who would wander around in dark. Then we call the police immediately.”

“Yes, of course, do it now. And if there are any news, keep me informed, ok?”

“Sure. Bye for now.”

Sharon Cooke put down the phone with a heavy sigh. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

“So, what is it? What did she say?” Harry asked.

“She… she said Sherry left her house around half eight,” Sharon could barely make coherent sentences. “Oh no, no… what happened to our girl?”

“Oh crap… where could she be then? I hope she’s not…” Richard grabbed his head in fear.

“Don’t you even think that, Richie! She must be alright!”

“Stop, calm down you both,” Harry interfered in the talk. “I’m going to call the police now and give all the detailed information about Sherry and her last whereabouts. Hawkins family will also provide all they can. Let’s hope they do their best and succeed in finding Sherry.”

While Mr. Cooke spoke to the police, Richard and his mother discussed things.

“Do you have any ideas where she could have gone?” Sharon asked.

“Not really,” he said. “Our town is safe, there were no crimes for years around here. What’s more, at the time she left, the streets are not yet deserted as, let’s say at eleven. And Sherry had no valuable things with her anyway that someone would like to steal, except for the phone. But in this case she would give her phone away and run for her life. Besides, she would be able to protect herself, as I taught her some judo.”

“If there were no criminals, then what else could have happened? Sherry has never done anything bad to anyone. Who would even want to harm her?”

“I don’t know, mum, I don’t know,” Richard sighed. “I hope the police will find her eventually and she will return to us safe and sound.”

“Let the Lord hear you, son,” Mrs. Cooke said with a sad sigh.

After Mr. Cooke finished talking to the police, Richard left his parents in the living room and went upstairs to his room. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind. He weighed all the possibilities about his sister’s whereabouts, but one thought continued coming back. He had a bad suspicion about Jordan and his bitch of a girlfriend. Could they be involved in it somehow? All is possible, but there was no proof against them, at least not yet. Mother has mentioned that Sherry hasn’t done anything bad to anyone and nobody would want to harm her. Well, maybe someone actually would… With that thought Richard decided to track Jordan down on the sly and listen to what he talks with Vanessa and their friends. Thus his doubts will be dispelled.


	6. Chapter 5

Sherry slowly opened her eyes. With the awakening came also headache. Her vision was still blurry and thoughts were mixed in one big mish-mash. She barely could remember what happened. The young woman let out a silent, painful moan and tried to rise a bit so she could lean on her elbows. As her vision became more or less clear, Sherry realized that she was lying on some old, nearly broken bed in a totally unfamiliar place. It looked like an old cabin that hasn’t been cleaned for years. There were three more beds in it with a nightstand at each of them. So much Sherry could see, as it was dark outside and she still felt like drunk.

“Oh my god… what… where am I?” she whispered to herself. “What happened? How did I even get here?”

Sherry slowly sat on the bed and rubbed her temple. She still wasn’t entirely sure whether it was a dream or reality. Then she pinched the skin on her left arm to make sure she wasn’t sleeping. No. She was absolutely awake. So it was no dream after all.

“Damn, my head is killing me… and looks like it’s night already. Lucky the moon is shining outside, so at least something is visible. I wonder if the light works here…”

Sherry got up from the bed and tried to find a light switch, touching the walls around her. She found one next to the door and pressed it. The electricity still worked, but the light was so weak that it seemed that it can go out any moment.

“Well, better than nothing. So what is this place anyway?” Sherry continued talking to herself. “It looks like a cabin. Usually such cabins are built in summer camps. But the main question is – how did I end up here?”

When Sherry was little, her parents sent her and Richard to a summer camp a couple of times. It was fun years ago, all those sport activities and games, the counselors were so kind and friendly. They cared about children and tried to do their duties well. Thinking about her good time in a summer camp, Sherry suddenly remembered about Jason Voorhees and his sad story.

“Yeah, not always each child spends good time in a camp… Poor Jason… I’m not surprised that now he is like he is and that he kills. Our counselors were responsible which can’t be said about those that worked in that camp where Jason drowned. If I were a counselor, I would be near him every minute, knowing that children bullied him non-stop…”

Then the young woman realized that thinking about Jason wouldn’t do any good to her now and will not help to understand where exactly she is now and how to get out of here. But one was clear – she obviously was in a camp. And all this dirt around made it clear that this particular camp was not a working one for many years. Sherry tried to peek through the window, but it wasn’t that well visible with the light on, no matter how weak it was, so she switched it off. There was nothing around but dark, sinister forest and moon that shined its silver rays through the black trees. The atmosphere was truly frightening, and that was still an understatement.

“Wait… and what if… What if it’s the same camp where Jason drowned?.. No, it’s not possible…”

Sherry’s heart began beating rapidly at this thought. Of course, she and her family have heard the legend about Jason and how he actually stayed alive after drowning and that he saw his mother being beheaded. In fact, the entire town has heard this story, maybe even all the state of New Jersey knew it, not to mention the horror film franchise based on it. Sherry has watched them and just wondered why they decided to call it exactly “Friday the 13th.” In the first film it said that Jason drowned on that day and later his mother committed murders on Friday the 13th. But what happened in real life? Was everything like in the films? Sherry always knew that a few films are exaggerated versions of real life events, if they are based on them. She wasn’t sure about this particular situation though. She had read about psychopaths that tried to copy Jason, attacking people with machete and wearing a mask similar to Jason’s. But why? Why did they do this? What was the reason? Could it be that Jason was actually real? That was the theme of her thesis, yes.

But now, being in the middle of nowhere, she could do nothing about it. Sherry sighed and switched the light back on. She had no computer here, no Internet, no papers to work with. What’s more, she has even lost her cell phone. That pretty meant that now she was isolated from the world.

“Merciful god, what should I do now? Mom, Dad and Richie must be so worried. I guess they have already called the cops. I hope they arrive and find me. But, on the other hand, how will they know that I’m here? So it won’t happen that soon…” Sherry sat back on the bed and covered her face with palms. “How long do I have to hang around here then?”

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. At first they seemed silent, but with each second they grew louder and were clearly approaching the cabin where Sherry was. This made her nervous and scared. So she wasn’t alone in this camp? There was a living soul here? But who would choose to live in a forest, away from people? How does this person survive? Did he or she bring her to this place then? If so, then why? So many questions waited for an answer… But ok. First she had to see who this person was and that would serve as a starting point. She was a psychologist after all, wasn’t she? If she knows who she deals with, things will go easier.

The footsteps stopped right at the door and Sherry heard it being unlocked. She held her breath, mentally preparing herself for the meeting. But she sure didn’t expect to see what appeared before her eyes. It made the young woman shriek in fear and she nearly fell on the floor. The door opened and a large, truly monster of a man in a hockey mask entered the cabin. Sherry’s eyes widened in horror and she could mutter only one phrase.

“Oh shit…”


	7. Chapter 6

Sherry felt like she lost the ability to talk, so strong was the shock. Before her stood the man that, as she could already guess, was no other that the infamous Jason Voorhees. But part of her was still doubting if this was the real Crystal Lake Killer. What if it was just a copycat? Sure, she has watched several Friday the 13th films and knew about Jason, and even one of the films featured a copycat. But those films are just work of fiction, nothing of that is real. Sherry knew it would be childish to consider any of horror films to be actually real. Some were based on true events or inspired by them, but it was still fiction. And so was Jason. Or… was he?

Somehow Sherry had a bad feeling that the man standing in front of her wasn’t some silly prankster. He was truly large and tall, and his skin was deadly pale. He wore trousers and a shirt which were old, tattered and dirty, and old dark jacket above it, and massive boots, but did he really have a choice to wear something different? Of course, he didn’t. If he lives in the forest, there was no possibility to obtain new clothes. And if it really was Jason, he never cared about changing clothes, so much she knew from the films.

Several minutes passed in total silence while the young woman and the monsterman stared into each other’s eyes. Only the sounds of his deep breathing broke the silence. He made no move, and Sherry understood that it was up to her to try her luck to start communication. It had to be done anyway, so the faster she began, the better.

“You… um… Damn it…” she stuttered from fear. “Are you… Jason? Jason Voorhees?”

The man was silent, but her question wasn’t left without an answer, when he nodded. So it was true. Jason really existed. Sherry could only wonder if the film creators knew what they make their work about. If they did, why have they never mentioned about it? Then again, if they didn’t, the coincidence was just astonishing. And if murders happened here, did the police know about it? Sherry guessed that authorities were hiding a lot from people, but why? It made no sense. People should be warned about the danger, and yet not a single word was ever mentioned about the real Jason and this place. Neither on TV, nor on the radio, and not even in newspapers. All of it seemed very strange.

“So… as I guess… we are now in the Camp Crystal Lake, right?” Sherry continued her questions. Jason nodded again. It seemed to him that this girl had no idea where she was, but she knew about him. He was curious about what she was going to do, he wanted to study her more. She was obviously afraid, but still tried to talk to him. Deep inside he even felt happy that someone was trying to communicate with him.

“Can you talk, Jason?” the young woman asked, although she knew from the films that Jason has never spoken a word, but she wanted to make sure if the real Jason was also mute.

Jason shook his head, which clearly meant “no”. He was mute in real life, too. Sherry was lost in thoughts for moment, trying to think of something. She obviously couldn’t communicate with him like with other people, but there is always a way. At least he understood everything what she said, and it was a large plus. And if she asked him such questions that can be answered with “yes” or “no”, there was a chance to build up a dialogue.

“Erm… okay. Would you mind to have a little talk with me? I just thought… you’re always alone here, so… maybe sometimes you had a wish to talk to someone?”

Jason didn’t move and made no signs of replying. He tilted his head on the right side, like thinking about something. The girl was offering him to talk to her. It surprised him a bit that she wasn’t trying to run and avoid him, but wanted to speak to him instead. Anyway, he liked this idea, so all he could do is nod.

“Well, thank you, Jason. I’m glad you agreed to talk to me,” Sherry continued. “I would like to ask you a few questions… So… did you bring me here, to this cabin?”

A nod again.

“All right. But… you found me around here somewhere, didn’t you?”

Jason nodded.

“I see. But where exactly, I wonder? Was I in any other cabins, or?”

This time Jason shook his head and suddenly started approaching her. Sherry widened her eyes in fear and began backing away until she stumbled and fell on one of the beds. The large man paid no attention to that and just grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up. Then he began dragging her to the door.

“Jason, stop! Wait!” she screamed. His grip was so strong that Sherry was sure there will be bruises on her arm afterwards. “Where are we going? Where are you taking me?”

Jason stopped and looked at her, tilting his head slightly. He didn’t know how to explain that he wanted to show her the place where he found her. Sherry was in such panic that she forgot about her own promise to ask him only such questions that can be answered only with “yes” and “no”. But when he stopped, she suddenly realized that, perhaps, he wanted to show her something. She tried to calm down and try to rephrase her question.

“Wait a minute… Let me guess – you probably want to show me where exactly you found me? Am I right?”

If Jason could smile under his mask, he would have definitely done that. This girl was catching on quickly, and that was good. He liked that she could understand what he wanted to say, this time even without explanation. His grip weakened a bit, but he still continued holding her arm and dragging her outside.

“It’s rather dark outside, but I guess for you it makes no difference,” Sherry said. “Alright then, let’s go. It’s your home, so you lead the way.”

Jason didn’t care about the darkness. He knew this forest like his own five fingers, so it was not an obstacle. The sky was cloudless and the moonlight gave enough light to see everything around. Jason walked confidently and fast, and Sherry nearly had to run to manage to follow him, as he was still holding her arm. They didn’t have to walk far, it took just a few minutes to reach the goal. Finally he stopped and pointed to the ground.

“What is there?” Sherry asked, trying to look better at what he was pointing. Finally she noticed a large hole in the ground what was visible in the moonlight. “Oh… it looks like some kind of a pit… You want to say that you found me down there?”

Sherry noticed his head moving up and down, which meant that she was right.

“Damn… I guess I was unconscious when it happened, because I can’t remember anything…” she sighed nervously. “Now, can we go back to the cabin? Please? I don’t like being in the forest when it’s dark. I feel safer inside.”

Sherry wasn’t sure what exactly she was scared of. She was standing right beside the infamous serial killer that might not even be human anymore. And yet she felt nervous while being outside at night, and panic slowly started to take over. Jason just nodded and grabbed her arm again, leading the way back to the cabin where the light was still on.

Soon they were back inside, and Sherry didn’t know for a moment what to do or what to say. Somehow she felt terribly awkward. Jason just watched her in silence, waiting for her next move. Finally she swallowed and spoke:

“I… um… as it’s night now and I have no idea what time it is… do you mind if I try to get some sleep? We can talk in the morning. I hope you don’t get angry…”

No, Jason didn’t mind. He realized that the girl was still shocked from what happened, and she might need to be alone for some time to think about everything. He knew this from his own experience. He often needed to think about many things, and for that the time and space were necessary. So he just nodded and turned to the door.

“Jason?” the girl spoke suddenly. Jason turned his head to her.

“Could you please not lock the door? I mean… I might need to use the bathroom, as there’s no bathroom in this cabin.”

Jason stared at her, thinking about whether to lock her inside or not. On the one side, she was right, but on the other side, he was afraid she might try to run away. He didn’t trust her, at least, not yet.

“Jason, please. I know you probably think that I could try to run. I promise, I won’t do that. Besides, I have nowhere to go. Please, trust me. If I make a promise, I always keep it.”

He hesitated for a few moments, but then realized that even if she tries to run, he will find her, no matter where she goes. He knows the forest, but she doesn’t. So be it, he won’t lock the door. Finally he nodded.

“Thank you, Jason,” Sherry said with a faint smile. “See you tomorrow then. Good night.”

With that, Jason left the cabin. Sherry switched off the light and lay down on one of the beds, covering herself with an old sheet. Of course, she won’t search for the bathroom in the darkness, but in the case of need she’ll just go behind the cabin and do her things. Tomorrow she’ll take a better look at the camp, when it’s daytime, and think of her next move. With that thought she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

As the sun rose in the morning sky, a new day has come, and with that life began awakening. In such a delightful and sunny day like this there just could be no place for gloomy mood. But not for the Cooke family. There was still no sign of Sherry and her whereabouts, and police still hasn’t found a clue. Sharon Cooke suffered the most from sorrow, as every mother would after finding out about her child’s disappearance. She was close to falling into depression and not even going to work, but her husband and son managed to persuade her not to that, explaining that work would at least keep her busy and make her think about something else, otherwise the situation could get worse.

Studies helped Richard to get at least a bit distracted from thoughts about his sister, and although he continued assuring himself that she’s alive and fine, terrible thoughts about her never coming back plagued the back of his mind, and every time he mentally slapped himself on face for thinking this. And after the day in University was over, he didn’t want to go home that soon, as everything there reminded him of Sherry, and pressure in his eyes began to increase, but he didn’t let the tears fall down his face. He was sure that parents felt the same. Richard decided to walk slowly around the city before getting into his car, and maybe go to some café to have a drink and think about the next steps.

There was one café in the city center which he often visited in his free time, so Richard decided to go there. As he was slowly approaching his goal, he suddenly heard a man and a woman talking not far from him. The male voice sounded so familiar, that it couldn’t be confused to any other voice. Richard realized at once that it was no other than Jordan and his bitch of a girlfriend, Vanessa. They were sitting at the table in the café and didn’t seem to notice him, so Richard understood that this was his chance to follow them unnoticed and listen to what they talked. He had suspicions that Jordan and Vanessa might have something to do with Sherry’s disappearance, but he had to be sure. If it results in him being right, there had to be proof, so Richard carefully walked closer to them, hiding among other people and turned on the digital voice recorder in his smartphone so each word of theirs would stay in it.

“So, have you decided about the exact date for going back to camp?” Jordan asked.

“Oh, of course,” Vanessa giggled. “You could try to guess what it is.”

“How should I know? I guess it would be weekend. Saturday maybe?”

“A bit faster. We’re going there next Friday,” Vanessa explained. “I hope you know what date it will be?”

Jordan pulled out his phone and checked the calendar.

“Well, what do you know, that’s Friday the 13th,” he laughed. “But what’s the purpose?”

“Thrill,” Vanessa grinned. “Haven’t you ever watched the Friday the 13th movies?”

“No, I haven’t. I’m not interested in horror movies as such. What do those particular movies have to do with our journey to the camp on Friday the 13th? I remember when we brought Sherry to Camp Crystal Lake, you mentioned some guy named Jason Voorhees that might presumably live there and he would take care of her. So, what is this all about?”

“Well, the movies are about teens going to Camp Crystal Lake which is supposedly cursed, and having fun there before getting killed. And this guy, Jason Voorhees, drowned there in his childhood. Later his mother went insane and chopped the counselors that were responsible that day for not watching him and having sex instead, but in the end she was beheaded by one of the survivors.” Vanessa tried to remember the main line of the movies so Jordan would have a clue what they are about. “After her death Jason continued killing anyone who dared to step into the camp territory. He’s some kind of unstoppable killing machine. A monster, if you want. Each time he is supposedly killed by the last survivor, but it’s just for some period of time, and then comes back to continue killing. And every time things happen on Friday the 13th. It’s like triggering his activity.”

After Vanessa finished re-telling the movie storyline, Jordan kept silent for a few moments, like thinking something over.

“Alright, but those are movies, right? But the Camp Crystal Lake we brought Sherry was absolutely real, remember? Do you think that Jason Voorhees really lives there?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure. But if the camp exists, then Jason also might exist, you know? Well, better for us. At least that bitch will get what she deserved!”

Hearing all of this, Richard felt blood getting cold in his veins, mixing with an increasing feeling of burning rage. He could barely keep himself from rushing forward and beat those bastards up until they are dead. But he decided not to do that, being in the city center, and continue listening to get more information.

“So, if I understand you right, you would like to imitate the Friday the 13th movies… sort of?” Jordan asked.

“Yes, exactly. That’s why next Friday is the best option, and the date is 13th. But to be honest, I highly doubt about Jason’s existence. The main point is the feeling, you know?”

“Ok, I get it now. It’s like telling campfire stories, but in this case it confines itself with one particular story.”

“That’s right,” Vanessa nodded. “But to get a better picture I’d recommend you to watch some of these movies. To understand what our party will be like, so to say.”

“Alright, I’ll take a look when I have time,” Jordan finally agreed. “But what about others? Do they know already the exact day of departure?”

“Some do, some don’t. Nolan and Brit already know, as they helped us to bring that bitch to the camp. I still have to inform Nikki and Kayla, and Cort also already knows and is more than willing to go. By the way, he’s a fan of Friday the 13th movies, just like me. Oh, and did you call Chelsea and Luke?”

“Not yet,” Jordan replied. “I’m planning to contact them today, so don’t worry about that.”

“Ok then,” Vanessa smiled. “The larger company, the better. Right?”

“Yeah, can’t be more right!” Jordan laughed loudly. “So, shall we go now? I promised to help my father with a few things after studies, so he’s awaiting my call.”

“Sure, no problem. See you tomorrow then.”

After Jordan paid the bill, they stood up, exchanging a kiss, and then left. Richard turned the voice recorder off, putting the phone back into the pocket of his pants and clenching his fists in fury. So he was right all this time! Those two pieces of shit kidnapped Sherry and brought her to the abandoned camp to die in a killer’s hands. He couldn’t believe his ears and just stood there for several minutes. The young man was overwhelmed with such shock like he has never been in his life. Vanessa clearly wanted Sherry dead. But why? Richard knew she and Sherry couldn’t stand each other, but to such an extent? No! Sherry can’t be dead, it’s just not possible!

Richard was in such panic that he didn’t even think about telling this information to his parents or police. There was only one thought racing through his mind – save Sherry! She was kidnapped just yesterday, and there might still be a chance to save her. If the killer is really out there, there’s no time to waste.

Richard rushed to his car and hurried home. Luckily his parents were still at work, so he didn’t have to explain things to anyone, for now. He remembered that father kept a handgun in the safe so he could take it now without any problems. After that Richard locked the front door, jumped back into the car, putting the gun into glove compartment. Before leaving he pulled out the map of the area and checked where that camp could be. “ _If I have problems with finding it, I can always use the navigator or, at least, ask the locals,”_ he thought, activating the engine and driving away, hoping to reach his destination as soon as possible.

***

When Sherry opened her eyes, she couldn’t understand at first where she was. It took a few seconds to remember what this place was, what happened yesterday and that it was home of Jason Voorhees. Sherry slept rather good, which surprised her, considering her being at Camp Blood. She yawned and stretched her limbs when suddenly there was sound of heavy footsteps approaching the cabin. The young woman knew it could be only one person. The door opened and a large man in a hockey mask entered the cabin.

“Oh… Jason, it’s you… Good morning,” Sherry sat on the bed, greeting him with a little smile. “See, I said I won’t run away, and I kept my promise.”

Jason stood motionless, tilting his head to the side.

“What? I slept fine, if that’s what you want to know,” Sherry said, trying to understand what was on his mind. It was really hard to build up a dialogue if your companion is mute and you can’t know what he’s thinking. But Sherry hoped for the best. If the “yes” and “no” tactics seemed to work then she should keep it like that, as it was the only way to communicate with Jason.

“So, um… Jason…” Sherry muttered, trying to keep her nerves under control. “Would you mind if I explore the camp a bit? I’d really like to know where bathrooms are.”

Sherry felt soon that the need to use a bathroom was increasing step by step and hoped that Jason wouldn’t mind if she checked out the camp. Lucky for her, the large man nodded which meant that he allowed her to walk around his territory. But he would keep an eye on her in any case.

“Thank you, Jason,” Sherry got out of bed, covering it with the sheet, and slowly began going to the exit, where Jason was. He realized that the girl wanted out, so he stepped outside, letting her to come out in fresh air. The sky was cloudless and sun has already risen high. The weather was great and the air wasn’t hot yet, and in the nature the feeling of summer was even better than it the city. Sherry could only wonder what time it was now, but as it wasn’t hot yet, she thought it still might be the time before the noon.

The young woman looked around, scanning the area with her eyes. Generally everything here looked like a normal summer camp, but the buildings were old and it seemed like they would collapse any moment. But things weren’t that bad, as she has just slept in one of the cabins, and nothing bad had happened. There were several cabins around the lake, a dock for boats, a watchtower, but not even that caught Sherry’s attention. She wanted to check the larger building a bit farther from the lake, and she assumed that this might be a place for a bathroom. She entered it and sighed with relief. Those were bathrooms, she could see several sinks with dirty mirrors above them, several toilet cabins, and if you go a bit deeper, there were also showers. Sherry just wanted to know if there was still water here, so she turned the tap. To her surprise, water started flowing from the tap.

“Well, it almost seems too good to be true,” she whispered to herself. “At least I have the possibility to use the toilet, sinks and showers. One problem less, so to say.”

Making sure the showers worked too, Sherry finally entered one of the toilet cabins. Finishing her things, she instinctively reached for toilet paper, but then saw that it was so rotten that would be better not to use it. Sherry snorted in dissatisfaction and pulled her panties up.

“Damn, how disgusting! But, on the other side, it was expectable. Well, luckily I use every day hygienic pads, so if I don’t use toilet paper for once, nothing bad will happen. But, I guess, as I’m going to stay here for a long time, I have to find a way to deal with all of this later.”

After Sherry went out of the bathrooms, she noticed Jason standing right outside. Of course, it startled her, but she realized that he was going to watch her like a hawk that watches its victim. She also understood that it won’t be possible to gain his trust this soon, so his behavior was normal. It was up to her to get used to it.

“Woah, you startled me, Jason,” the girl smiled, trying to get rid of tension as much as possible. “Um… could you maybe show me where the kitchen or some dining room is? Please? I know everything is empty there, but I’d like to see anyway.”

Jason nodded and grabbed her roughly by the wrist. Sherry clenched her teeth from pain, as his grip was truly like iron. While he was leading her to the kitchen, she was pondering about how to make him not to be that rough to her. He obviously doesn’t calculate his force and one day he might break her hand like this.

It took a few minutes to reach the building where kitchen was. Sherry explored it while Jason remained in the doorway, watching her every move. Right at the entrance there were many tables around where children had lunch years ago, so nothing of particular interest here. It was the kitchen that interested her the most. Of course, there was dirt everywhere, as in every long abandoned place, the dishes were already rusty, just like the cutlery in the drawers. Nevertheless, Sherry continued searching and hoped to find something useful.

Finally she had her luck. In the last drawer she found a box of matches.

“Bingo!” she exclaimed happily. “This could be useful. At least I might collect some broken branches in the forest and make a fire if needed.”

Putting the matches into a pocket of her vest, Sherry continued examining the cupboards. There she found dirty dishes - plates, cups, saucers and bowls, and then suddenly an idea came to her mind.

“Perhaps I could was one of these bowls and then go to search the forest for some berries? At least it’s worth trying.”

Sherry understood well that hunger will finally take over and she had to find something to eat. So she took one of the bowls from the cupboard and washed it, as there was water also in the kitchen. If there was water in bathrooms, then why shouldn’t it be in the kitchen, too? It’s only logical. And after the bowl was clean of all dirt, the girl returned to the entrance where Jason was waiting.

“Jason… I’d like to take a walk in the forest and look for some berries,” Sherry began talking, showing him the empty bowl. “I don’t know about you, but I need to eat something. I hope you understand.”

Jason didn’t show any signs of understanding for a minute, just tilting his head to the side, and then finally nodded. He could stay without food and have no problems, but realized that the girl wasn’t like him and needed to eat. So let it be, he would allow her to explore the forest.

As Sherry was already going to enter the forest, Jason suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her arm, keeping her in her spot. The young woman got so scared that she nearly dropped the bowl.

“Damn it, Jason! What’s your problem?” she screamed.

Jason didn’t know how to explain that he has placed traps in the forest and wanted to warn her about it. He looked around erratically, keeping his eyesight on the ground, until he found a small stone and picked it up.

“What are you doing?” Sherry was still startled, but curiosity got the best of her. Jason then threw the stone somewhere in front of them and right where it landed, a bear trap slammed shut. “Oh, so that’s it…” she said understandingly “did you put the trap there?”

Jason nodded.

“I see,” the girl replied. “It seems to me that thus you wanted to warn me about traps, right?”

A nod again.

“Well, thank you very much, Jason,” Sherry said, not even noticing herself blushing a bit. “I want you to know that I really appreciate it. I won’t go far, I promise, and I’ll watch my step. Oh, and I found matches in the kitchen, so I’ll try to find some old broken tree branches to make a fire if I need it someday.”

Jason nodded, but he knew that even if she was careful, she won’t be able to detect the traps, as they were very well hidden. And somehow deep inside he felt that the girl getting hurt is the last thing he wanted to happen. She treated him like he was a normal human being, which made him happy, and Jason thought that he might have found a friend. But still he had to make sure he could trust this girl fully, and for that some time was necessary.

While the girl was looking for something eatable in the forest, Jason made sure he deactivated all the traps, so it was safe for her to explore. He didn’t know whether she will manage to find something there, as he never paid any attention to such small things as berries. But she needed to eat. And what if she doesn’t find anything? It was up to him then to find food for her.

Jason was lost in thoughts for some minutes until a good idea popped up in his mind. He walked quickly to his hut that he built himself deep in the forest and took a spear from there. Then he returned to the lake and stepped to the edge of the dock, waiting patiently with the spear prepared for a strike. And when there was a right moment, Jason pierced the spear into the water with all his might and pulled out a fish on its tip. This would do as food, at least for today. Jason could only hope that the girl knew how to cook.

Soon Sherry returned with an armful of dry branches and with a small bowl full of blueberries. Looks like she managed to find what she wanted, so the fish that Jason caught would be an addition.

Seeing him with a spear and a fish on its tip, Sherry couldn’t believe her own eyes. Did he just… catch that fish for her?

“Oh god… Jason, did you get this fish for me?” she asked, although she could already guess the answer. Jason nodded. As she treated him well, he thought he also might do something good for her. “I can’t thank you enough for your help. I wish I could pay you back somehow…” Sherry had no idea how to repay what he did for her, but it looked like that treating him with respect was enough for him. “Well, I guess now making fire is more than necessary. But I’ll check other cabins quickly, maybe there are some old newspapers or something. It would be much easier to get these things burning.”

Sherry put the branches and a bowl of blueberries on the ground and ran to her cabin first. There was nothing useful, so she looked in other buildings. In one of them she could find a few torn pages of a newspaper, but it would be enough to make a fire. As she came back, Jason had already chopped the fish into pieces with his machete and gutted it with his hunting knife that he held in a holster, bringing the pieces on a dirty plate from the kitchen. Sherry could only admire his intelligence. She had heard about him being retarded because of hydrocephaly, but now she saw that it was wrong. A retarded person could never know how to set traps and hide them properly, but Jason did it like a professional hunter, which he actually was.

While Sherry was making fire, Jason studied her with much of attention and had to admit that she was pretty. He was surprised about such thoughts as he never cared about female beauty. All of them were just victims, prey for a hunter, and Jason just chopped and gutted them without mercy. And now here he was, sitting near the lake with this good girl who treated him well, and thinking how beautiful she was. This feeling was very new to him.

When the branches began to burn, Sherry ran to the kitchen and found an old pan that, of course, had to be washed. In addition she washed two more plates, not knowing if Jason was going to eat or not, but it would be better to bring plates for both. After some time the flames have decreased and it was now safe to put the pan on the burning coals. The pan became hot soon and Sherry began frying the pieces of fish and Jason sat next to her. During the process she decided to build up a dialogue with him.

“So… do you live here since the childhood, Jason?” she asked. Jason nodded in response. So at this point the movies didn’t lie. “I guess your mother was the only family member that you knew?”

He nodded again.

“Well… I guess I heard what happened to her, and I want to say I’m very sorry to know it. It’s so painful to lose the one you love. I have a family – mother, father and a brother. They must be very worried and might even think they lost me, as I suddenly was gone from the city and now I’m here. I wish I could find out how exactly I got here…”

Sherry lifted her head up and saw Jason staring at her. She knew he was just curious, but couldn’t help blushing.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” she began “With all the recent happenings I totally forgot to tell you my name. I know yours and you don’t know mine, it’s unfair, don’t you think?” Sherry laughed “So then, my name is Sherry. Now we know each other.”

Jason just nodded in response, but deep inside he was happy that the girl, Sherry, obviously trusted him. Now it was up to him to learn to trust her. He wanted to know more about her, but as the time passes, she would definitely tell more. If everything goes on like now, there were high chances to build up a strong friendship.

Sherry was going to say something, but before it could happen, suddenly a male voice echoed through the forest, screaming out one word:

“Sherry!!”


	9. Chapter 8

Hearing this voice, Sherry felt blood turning cold in her veins. This was the voice she would recognize among millions – it belonged to her brother. But how did he manage to find out where she was? Did he literally beat the information out of Jordan? Or how else would he know it? Sherry had so many thoughts racing through her mind, but this wasn’t the main thing to worry about at the moment. The main problem was Jason and his sudden urge to kill. He literally jumped on his feet with the speed of lightning and pulled the machete out of the holster. He obviously thought it was another trespasser and now was in a killing mode. Sherry had to act fast, otherwise Richard would be dead meat very soon.

“Jason, no! Stop!” she screamed, grabbing his arm. “Please, Jason, listen to me first.”

Jason stopped for a moment, getting angry at the trespasser and because Sherry obviously didn’t want him to kill the stranger. But the victim never escapes him, so he decided to listen to what she had to say.

“Jason, I beg you, don’t kill this man. If it was just a random person, I wouldn’t stand in your way. But this certain person is the one I know and love, a member of my family. It’s my brother. My family is very worried about me, and he has somehow found out where I am. Please, I need to talk to him. You can hide somewhere near and watch us, if you wish. I just beg for one thing – don’t take his life away. Please?”

Jason hesitated. On the one hand, he understood that family was very dear to her and he didn’t want to upset the good girl. But on the other hand, this brother of hers could spread the unnecessary information about him and this place in general. But Sherry was the only one that he could consider as a friend, and there will be no other person like her. She treats him as an equal and Jason wanted it to stay like this always. So he decided to let Sherry talk to her brother and finally nodded.

“Merciful God! Thank you so much, Jason!” Sherry practically screamed from joy that filled her. Obeying the emotional impulse, she jumped closer to Jason and hugged him around the waist, as high as she could reach. To say that Jason was surprised was like saying nothing. He was utterly shocked. What is she doing? She just… hugged him. No one has ever done it to him, except his mother. And yet, here he was, standing in the middle of an abandoned camp and this girl hugging him. Jason understood that thus she was thanking him for agreeing not to kill her brother, but he liked her touch in any case. So warm, so soft, so gentle… Jason closed his eyes for a moment and was close to give in to the feelings and hug her back, but focused. The girl just looked like a happy child that has finally got the toy she desired so much.

“I want you to know that I truly appreciate your kindness,” Sherry whispered, still pressing herself to Jason’s torso. “And I don’t even know how to thank you for that. One I know for sure – from now on you can consider me as your true friend. That’s the least I can do for you.”

Her words made Jason happy. She was practically reading his thoughts. All he ever wanted is a friend, and now he finally got what he wanted. And he will do anything for it to stay like this further.

Finally Sherry let him go and whispered:

“Now go and hide somewhere, but stay close, alright? So you can see and hear what we talk about.”

Jason nodded and quickly walked to into the nearby forest, hiding himself behind the trees so that he would stay unnoticed. And right after a second the male voice shouted out again:

“Sherry! Where are you?!”

“I’m here, Richie!” Sherry screamed in reply.

Hearing his sister’s voice, Richard was ready to scream his throat out of joy. Sherry was alive!

“Where exactly are you?” he shouted again.

“Here, at the lake!”

Richard ran to the lake as fast as he could when he suddenly felt the smell of smoke in the air. It meant that there was fire burning somewhere, and Sherry might be there. He followed the source of the smoke and finally got to the shore. And there she was, standing at the fire and smiling happily.

“Richie!” she screamed and ran to him.

“Sherry! You’re alive!” Richard exclaimed and rushed to his sister, enveloping her in a tight hug. Although just one day has passed, or even less, a night, but they were hugging so like they haven’t seen each other for eternity.

“Oh God, Sherry! I’m so glad you’re alive!” he sighed in relief. “I was so afraid we’ve lost you.”

“Well, lucky for us all, I’m alive and good,” Sherry smiled. “But how did you find out where I am?”

“I accidentally heard Jordan and Vanessa talking in a café,” Richard replied. “They were discussing their plans to come here on the thirteenth day of June. And I have news for you – they were the ones that brought you here.”

Now this was a shock for Sherry. She stayed silent for a few moments with her mouth agape.

“What… but how…” she stuttered, trying to comprehend what she’s just heard. “Wait a second, let me bring two old blankets from the cabin where I slept, so we can sit down and talk, ok?”

“Yeah, sure,” Richard replied. Sherry then ran to the nearest cabin and after a few seconds returned with two tattered blankets. She put them down on sand at the fire and the siblings sat at the fire and continued their conversation.

“But why? Why would they do something like that?” Sherry was beyond shocked.

“From what I’ve heard, Vanessa mentioned you humiliating her, and she wanted revenge,” Richard said with disgust in his voice. “If someone deserves to be humiliated, then it would be her. Oh, wait a moment. I have recorded their talk with my phone. You can hear everything with your own ears.”

Pulling out his smartphone, Richard found the file and played it for her. Sherry listened carefully to every word. And with each word, rage filled her more and more. Now she was the one who wanted revenge. When the recording finished playing, she sat in silence, face red and fists clenched.

“Ah, so that’s what it is all about,” she practically hissed in anger. “It was her idea to bring me here and leave to a killer’s mercy. Pathetic bitch! And only because of this little argument we had last time in the street, she decided to get rid of me. I knew she hates me, but to such an extent…”

“Yeah, it’s hard to imagine the things worse than that. Kidnapping a person and bringing him or her to the place where a killer is supposed to live… By the way, have you seen anyone here?”

Hearing this question, Sherry began to smile, which rather surprised her brother.

“You probably won’t believe what I’m going to tell you,” she began “but know this – each word I say is true.”

“Okay?” Richard was intrigued and frightened at the same time. Sherry cleared her throat and continued:

“It began like this. After I left the Hawkins place, I had a bad feeling that something would happen, but didn’t know what. One thing I’m sure about – I had a bad suspicion about Vanessa and Jordan, but specifically Vanessa. Jordan is weak and henpecked, and totally under her influence. So then, I began my way home and suddenly something was pressed against my mouth and a sharp smell of some chemical filled my nose. It was so strong that my vision started to blur and soon I fainted. I woke up here, in one of these cabins, and it was night already, but rather bright because of the moonlight. Surprisingly, the electricity still works here, so I switched the light on. But soon enough I realized I wasn’t alone, as I heard heavy footsteps behind the door. And then I saw him – a truly large man in a hockey mask entering the cabin. Jason Voorhees is just as real as you or me, and he does live here indeed.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Richard interrupted her, blinking frantically. “You encountered Jason Voorhees?”

Sherry nodded.

“Yes, I did. He was the one that brought me into a cabin. Actually, he found me in a pit not far from camp territory, he even showed me where exactly he found me. And see these pieces of fish that I’m frying? By the way, would you like a piece?”

Richard shook his head. He wasn’t hungry and knew that right now Sherry needed food more than he did.

“So, while I went into the forest to search for some berries, he caught a fish for me. When I returned, he was waiting for me with a fish on a spear. He also chopped it into pieces, so I could fry it. He showed me the camp, where kitchen and bathroom is, and I was lucky to find a box of matches in one of the drawers. I collected some dry branches in the forest and made a fire.”

“And what happened then?” Richard was curious.

“Nothing. I tried to talk to Jason, but it wasn’t that easy, as he is mute. But I found another way – asking him only such questions that could be replied only with a “yes” or a “no”. Thus we got on well quickly. Of course, the first time I saw him, I was scared, very scared. But you know well, that in such situations panic would be lethal. So I did my best to focus and tried to talk with him. And I had my luck – he was more than eager to “talk”.”

Richard listened in silence, absorbing every word of hers. Of course, he remembered when he and Sherry watched the Friday the 13th films and how Jason Voorhees was portrayed there – a silent, merciless killing machine, incapable of feelings. Also, if he sometimes heard rumours about it in the street, no one has ever said anything good. But he never paid any attention to it, considering it just a local campfire story. But now here he was, sitting at the fire in the infamous Camp Crystal Lake and hearing his sister telling such things about Jason Voorhees that were hardly believable.

“And so, we were sitting here peacefully, by the fire,” Sherry continued “until the silence was broken by your voice. Of course, Jason jumped up at once, being in a killing mode, and pulled out his machete. He took you for another intruder, but I managed to persuade him not to attack you, explaining who you are and why you are here. Jason obviously was thinking it over for a minute or two, and then finally agreed not to touch you and let us talk.”

“Sounds like you’re developing a friendship with him,” Richard smirked.

“Well, you could say so. Besides, all Jason has ever wanted, is to have a friend. Films didn’t lie about him being born hydrocephalic and with face deformities as a result. Because of that the peers always mocked him and no one wanted to be friends with him.” Sherry sighed sadly, thinking of what Jason had to go through during his childhood. “You see, it’s like a standard in human society – if someone looks different, thinks or behaves not like others do, this person becomes an outsider, even if he or she hasn’t done anything wrong. From this point of view, people are incredibly stupid. And Jason fell victim to human stupidity. It’s not his fault he was born like this. Beside his mother, no one has ever treated him good. And now he found me who treats him as an equal, and not as an ugly freak.”

While listening to Sherry’s story, hundreds of thoughts ran through Richard’s mind. Sherry obviously felt sorry for Jason Voorhees, and if all she says is true, he really is a victim and no wonder he became what he is now. But, on the other side, he was a serial killer nonetheless. Richard was confused and didn’t know what to make of it.

Jason was still standing behind the trees and listening to the siblings’ conversation. He was surprised hearing Sherry defending him. So she really wanted to be his friend? Jason hoped it was true. And her brother also didn’t seem a bad person. So he decided to continue watching and seeing the final result.

Suddenly Sherry fell quiet and stood up, and so did her brother. He eyed her suspiciously.

“Richie… there is one thing I want you to do for me. And I truly hope you won’t refuse. This is important.”

“What is it, sis?”

Sherry glanced at the spot where Jason was standing and then turned back to Richard.

“I want you to meet Jason. Right now.”


	10. Chapter 9

Richard felt like a bucket of cold water was poured on him. Did she just say – to meet Jason Voorhees? He rubbed hands nervously and pinched the skin on his left palm, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Wait… what? Did I hear that right? You want me to meet Jason Voorhees?”

“Yes, you heard it right,” Sherry replied calmly. “And there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Nothing to be afraid of? Are you out of your mind? Encountering a merciless killer and not being afraid? He will kill me without thinking twice!”

“No, he will not. He will not touch any of my family members. He knows well what how important the family is, especially after losing his own mother. He has finally found a friend, which is me, and it is like a ray of light for him. And it means he will not allow anything to happen that could upset me in any way, shape or form.” Sherry looked at the pan with pieces of fish lying near the fire and smiled. “See this fish I’m frying? While I was exploring the nearby woods for blueberries, he got the fish for me from the lake, so I can eat something. Believe me, Richie, he’s not as bad as you might think. Yes, he is a killer, but if he treats me good, what does it matter? He might be killing just random campers who trespass his territory, but for a true friend he would do anything. I’m absolutely sure of that.”

Richard scratched his head, thinking about what to say. Hearing that Jason Voorhees was able to do something good, and not just killing, was hardly believable. But, on the other side, if it was so, Sherry would have been dead right in the moment when she met him. Nevertheless, she was still alive and healthy, and even got something to eat. Maybe she was right after all.

“What makes you think that he will agree to meet me?” he asked.

Sherry put a hand on his shoulder and said:

“Don’t worry, he will. Just remember one thing – if you want to ask something, ask such questions that can be answered with a “yes” or a “no”. It’s because Jason is mute.”

“I see,” Richard finally sighed. “Well, all right. I have nothing to lose anyway. If you insist, I will meet him.”

The young woman barely kept herself from jumping like a little child, her eyes were literally shining from joy. But she gave in to her emotions and hugged her brother tightly.

“Thank you so much, Richie. I want you to know that I truly appreciate it and will be eternally grateful. This is really important for me.”

“Anything for my little sister,” Richard smiled kindly. “But we have to find him then, he might be anywhere now.”

“Oh no, we don’t have to look for Jason,” she smiled. “Actually, he’s here now, right behind that tree,” she pointed to a large tree with a fat trunk. “He heard every word we talked.”

“Oh… well…If so… let’s give it a try then.”

Not only Richard was surprised, but so was Jason, too. Why did this girl want him to meet her brother. It was pretty enough for him that her brother knew that he treated his sister well, but she seemed to want something more. Jason didn’t want her to feel sad or upset, so let it be. He could control himself when it is necessary.

Sherry walked to the tree where Jason was hiding and took him by the hand.

“You can come out now, Jason,” she said gently. “I’d like you to meet my brother, he’s waiting by the fire. Will you do it for me?”

All Jason could do now is nod.

“Thank you, Jason. Now let’s go.”

Seeing his sister coming out with Jason Voorhees, Richard widened his eyes in fear and surprise. _Holy hell, that’s one real monster of a man,_ \- he thought. That scary man instilled true fear in Richard’s heart, but, if you think otherwise, having such a hulk on your side was pretty great. He was definitely on Sherry’s side, so Richard guessed, the same would be with him. At least, he really hoped so.

“Well, here we are,” Sherry began, winking to her brother. “While you both try to build up a conversation, I’ll continue frying the fish, as I’m hungry.”

Seeing his sister sitting near the fire, Richard cleared his throat and started talking, hoping for the best.

“Um… well, hello, Jason. I’m Richard, Sherry’s brother. I just… I just want to thank you for all you did for my sister. I… have never expected her to be kidnapped like this and even more – to be brought here, where you live. I’m very grateful that you, in fact, saved her life and even provided some food for her, so she doesn’t starve here.”

Jason just nodded in response, like saying _“It was nothing”_. Richard then smiled a bit and continued:

“So… as far as I understand, you got well with Sherry, right?”

The hockey-masked man nodded.

“And let me guess – you want her to stay here, with you?”

A nod again.

“And how do you think she would survive here? It’s good that you can catch fish for her or maybe hunt down some wild animal for meat, but it’s not enough. I hope you understand what I mean. Besides, our parents are very worried and nervous because of Sherry’s sudden disappearance.”

“Richie, wait a minute,” Sherry decided to interfere.

“What is it?” he asked.

“If we began talking about my survival, then… I must ask you for a favor.”

“Yeah, sure, just say.”

Sherry took a deep breath and explained:

“You see, I’m going to stay here, at least for some time, and I really hope you will not refuse to do something for me.”

Richard shook his head in confusion.

“Wait, wait, just a minute… you said you want to stay here? Why?”

“There are several reasons. First, me and Jason would like to know each other better. And second – I must be here when Jordan and Vanessa arrive here with their company. As for the third reason, if I come back home, I will have to hide myself so that Vanessa and Jordan don’t find out that I’m alive until they come to the camp.”

“Oh, so that’s it,” Richard opened his mouth, finally realizing Sherry’s intentions. “So you want to show them that their plan failed?”

Sherry smiled in satisfaction and nodded.

“You’re absolutely right. I want them to see me here alive and well, and, what’s most important, I made friends with Jason. They wanted to leave me at the mercy of Crystal Lake killer, and now they would be the ones that will meet their doom from his hands.”

Richard was silent for a few moments. It looked like he was thinking things over.

“Well, sounds like a plan. But what about this recording I made? It’s a solid proof of their guilt. If I present it to the police, there will be no lucky escape for them.”

“True,” Sherry agreed “but not yet, Richie, not before those jerks come here. Look, if they are blamed and arrested for my kidnapping, they will be kept in prison for some time, and then what? They will be let out and continue living their life happily, while I will have a moral trauma for the rest of my life. And if their plan succeeded, I would be dead by now. No, such punishment would be too easy. They will pay dearly for what they did to me, and for the stress and sorrow it brought upon my family.”

“I see. I support your idea, Sherry, but what about mum and dad? What should I tell them?”

“Tell them the truth and let them listen to the recording. But please, try to persuade them not to tell anything to the police, otherwise everything will fail.”

Sherry then looked to Jason who was listening and absorbing all the information.

“Now, Jason, I have to ask you something. As this camp is your home, your territory, I would like to ask you permission for my parents to visit me sometimes, if they want to see me. Would you allow that?”

Jason showed no signs of replying or understanding for a few minutes. He didn’t like strangers coming to his camp, but this was different. It was the family of his friend, and if she’s asking him to allow them to visit her, it means that she needs her family. But with one condition – they all must keep silent and no one must know about him. So Jason finally nodded, but put a finger to the place on the mask where his mouth would be.

Sherry’s lips stretched in a wide smile and she fought her own emotions and kept herself from hugging Jason right now and them. But she decided it was better to keep this only between them both, not while Richard was here.

“Thank you very much, Jason. Just know that I’ll be eternally grateful to you for everything. And don’t worry, everything will be kept in a secret.” She then turned back to her brother. “Okay, Richie, back to our topic. When I said about doing me a favor, I meant that you or our parents, if they decide to visit me sometimes, to bring me some things from home. Thus I could survive here.”

“Ah, that’s how you imagined that. Well, it’s an idea actually,” Richard agreed.

“Yeah. Of course, I’m not forcing you to do it.”

“Hey, come on, sis, it’s not a problem. Wasting some gasoline is not such a big sacrifice. Just tell what you need.”

“Oh, really? Well, I can’t thank your enough for being such a wonderful brother,” Sherry smiled and hugged him, and Richard returned the hug. “So, first of all, I need clothes, but something sporty, something that could be fine to wear in such place like this. Plus, I would need underwear and my hygienic stuff.”

“Wait a second, Sherry,” Richard interrupted her and began searching for something in his pockets. Finally he pulled out a small notebook and a pen from the pocket inside his jacket. “You better write everything you need so I don’t forget anything.”

“Oh, okay, good idea.”

Sherry took the notebook and the pen and sat down on a blanket at the fire, thinking everything thoroughly before writing down. Richard exchanged sights with Jason, nodding to him, thus showing that this was a necessary thing. Jason wasn’t stupid and understood that Sherry needed this all to survive here and nodded in response. Richard smiled, realizing that Sherry was indeed right. Jason wasn’t that terrible as he might seem.

Several minutes passed until Sherry finally finished the list of things she wanted to be brought to her. Beside clothes, underwear, towels, bikini and hygienic stuff she asked for plastic dishes and cutlery to eat, as the dished in the camp were so dirty that it’s better not to touch them at all. Then she asked to bring her laptop and all the materials she was working on for her thesis. She planned to continue working on it here, at the camp. The next thing in the list was an USB for the wireless Internet connection to keep contact with her family through Skype, followed by new sheets for bed and a small desk lamp. She didn’t forget also about a fitting where several cords can be plugged in simultaneously. And, of course, food.

Richard checked the list and nodded. He would do anything for his dear sister.

“Oh, and one more thing. It would be nice if you could buy me a new cell phone card. Those bastards have taken the old one out and, probably destroyed it, so I would be left without any contacts with the world.”

“Sure, sis, no problem,” Richard smiled, patting her on the shoulder. “I’ll bring you the necessary stuff today as soon as possible, like clothes, food, towels, laptop with all the additions, plastic dishes and hygienic stuff. Maybe parents will also come with me. But I think I’ll be able to bring all the rest, too.”

“Thanks, Richie. But first let mum and dad know that I’m fine so they stop worrying.”

“Of course,” Richard agreed. “But I’m sure they will gain peace only after they see you personally. They will be worried about you living with a killer in the neighborhood.”

“No doubt. In this case try to persuade them to join you and come here to visit me. Jason allowed that so there shouldn’t be problems.”

“Yeah, I think it will go easy,” Richard said. “Okay then, Sherry, it’s time for me to go now. I’ll return in a few hours with the things for you and, perhaps, with parents, too.”

“Okay, Richie, see you then.” Sherry hugged her brother and he turned to his car. But before leaving Richard turned to Jason.

“It was nice to meet you, Jason, and thanks again for Sherry. I’ll be back soon.”

Jason just nodded as usual and watched how Sherry’s brother started the engine and left. Deep inside he was thankful that her brother agreed to help Sherry. He really wanted her to stay here, as there will not be any other person who would look at him like something else than just a merciless killing machine and an ugly freak. And one thing he knew for sure – when those who mistreated her come to the camp, he will make them suffer. He will make them pay for everything they did to a good girl named Sherry.

Watching her brother drive away, Sherry sighed and turned to Jason who was now staring at her. If she knew what was going on in his mind now, it would definitely make her smile. She was happy that Richard agreed to support her idea and hoped that parents would also cooperate. Now she had much time to know Jason better and see how their relationship develops in the nearest future.


	11. Chapter 10

After Richard left the camp, Sherry decided it was finally time to have a snack, as there was no proper time for that before. The pieces of fish were ready, and although the old pan still wasn’t totally clean and that caused a feeling of disgust, it was better than starving here to death. Sherry just hoped that soon she would get some clean dishes and other necessary things. Richard agreed to help and it was a huge plus. Now the only thing that worried her was the decision of her parents.

While Sherry ate, Jason sat down opposite her again, watching her in silence. Although he never spoke a word, millions of thoughts raced through his head. He didn’t understand how Mother knew that this particular girl was good, but if she said so than she definitely knew what she was talking about. If this girl was bad, Mother would have never told him to help her, she would just approve the kill. But she didn’t interfere too much in Jason’s life, just in the most critical situations she gave him advices. And this was one of such situations. One thing Jason knew for sure – this girl was definitely a victim of bad people and he saw it with his own eyes.

Sherry lifted her eyes and, seeing that Jason was watching her with full attention, finally decided to break the silence.

“Um… Jason… I just want to thank you for everything you did for me. To be honest… it was unexpected. I thought you would just kill me like the others. But I’m glad you didn’t.” She paused for a moment and continued. “I could make a conclusion that you’re not like people think and speak of you. Everyone knows you as a soulless killing machine and…”

She went silent abruptly, being afraid that her words might make Jason angry, but he just continued looking at her with curiosity.

“What I want to say that now I’m pretty sure that you have feelings. If you maybe just let me know you better… erm… would you mind if I ask you a few more questions? Believe me, I’m just as curious about you as you are about me.”

Jason watched her for a couple of minutes and finally nodded. That was a sign that he agreed to “talk”. Sherry smiled kindly and said:

“Alright then, I’m happy that you agree to continue our conversation, Jason. So… let me guess – you have lived in this camp since… um… since your mom died?”

Jason nodded and Sherry could swear she noticed sadness in his eye. It was pretty obvious that thinking about his mother’s death made him sad.

“I’m sorry… The theme of you mom is painful for you, I know. I guess she was the only person that you have ever loved and the one that loved you, right?”

A nod again.

“I see. And I understand this feeling. When you lost someone so dear to you, it hurts very much. I remember when my great-grandmother died, and how I cried during her funeral. I was so attached to her and her death was like a tragedy of life to me. But she was really old, she has lived for ninety years, so yeah… very respectable age. My parents and grandparents tried to calm me down and told not to cry so much, as my great-grandmother was in a better place now and she wouldn’t want me to be so heartbroken.” She looked at Jason again and continued talking. “Oh, sorry, Jason… You might not be interested in listening to this, but I just wanted to say that I know how painful it is to lose someone you love, so I understand how awful you felt.”

While Sherry spoke, Jason listened in silence. If he had an ability to smile under his mask, he would have definitely done that. No one has even tried to understand what he felt and why, as no one cared, except for his Mother. And he began thinking that Mother might be right about this girl. She was not just kind to him, but did her best to understand him. At this moment Jason felt angry about not being able to talk. He wanted to express everything that was on his mind, but he didn’t know how to do it. He didn’t even know how to write. And this was really annoying. If only she could understand the reason behind his killing…

“Have you ever visited school, Jason?” Sherry suddenly asked. “Don’t mind it, it’s just curiosity.”

This time Jason shook his head which was a “no”. Mother has never let him go to school, telling that schools are full of bad people who would hurt him, so she tried to teach him at home as much as possible. As he was always mocked, so in school it would be much worse, as Mother couldn’t be near.

“I see,” Sherry said. “I guess your mom didn’t take you there?”

A nod.

“Pretty understandable. I’ve heard that children teased you and laughed at you non-stop, all because of your… unusual appearance. In such situations children are cruel. If someone differs from the others, no matter how – whether in appearance, behaviour, thinking or even having the best or worst marks in school, he or she becomes a derelict and, as a result, a victim of bullying. Yeah…” Sherry sighed sadly. “Unfortunately, this is the life. And life is cruel.”

Jason nodded in agreement. This girl was speaking the truth. He understood the cruelty of life a long time ago, but now he was already past that. Now he shows the bad people what cruelty means without remorse.

“You know, in some way I also have been a victim of bullying, although not to such an extent like you. In the University where I study, I have an enemy who bullied me practically every day when she got the opportunity. Yes, I mean this girl named Vanessa, whose idea was to bring me to your camp. I was mocked by her and her company, as I’m an exact opposite of her. She’s a total slut and smokes marijuana. Ugh!” Sherry’s face gained an expression of disgust. “Smells so awful, indeed. Really, I will never understand why some people smoke and use drugs. What for? It makes no sense. I am surprised how they don’t value their health, and no one is going to live two lives. Damn!” She huffed in annoyance. “Sorry, it’s just… the more I think about it, the more irritated I become. I’ve never known a thing more idiotic than that.”

After Sherry finished the last sentence, something inside Jason’s dead heart began to stir. Now he finally and fully realized why Mother was so sure that this girl was good. Mother’s intuition had never been wrong, and this situation was no exception. It meant that good people still existed within this crowd of rotten-brained people that come to his territory. So beside his mother, the friendship with this girl was the second thing that he valued, and the fact that she wanted to stay in his camp, at least, for some time, made him happy.

At that moment Sherry’s thoughts returned to her family, and she asked:

“Jason, I just want to make sure, for any case… is it really alright for you if my family visits me here now and then? I mean… if it disturbs you in any way, I’ll let them know, so we can avoid unpleasant situations.”

Jason nodded in response. Of course, if she needed help from her brother or parents, he wouldn’t mind if they came here from time to time. But there was something else that worried him. He didn’t know how to say it to her so that she would understand, while shifting in his spot nervously. Sherry didn’t miss this moment.

“What’s wrong, Jason?” she asked. “I see that you’re uneasy.”

Jason was pondering about several options of explaining his thoughts to her, but there was nothing else he could do than just pressing his index finger to the spot where his mouth was. Sherry just smiled.

“Oh, come on, we have mentioned this theme already. There’s nothing to worry about. No one will know about you. Neither my parents, nor my brother are babblers. This secret will be kept among us alone, especially when my parents get to know you. So be calm, okay?”

Jason nodded slowly, although he wanted to be sure. The best option would be to wait for the arrival of her family and that would be a starting point. Sherry continued eating without hurry and time passed in silence. She was thinking about asking Jason to show her the area a bit more of the camp and out of it, as he has showed her just the main buildings like kitchen and bathroom. She would like to navigate through the camp territory without problems and fear to get into one of Jason’s traps. But there will be much time for that. As she was planning to stay in the camp for a couple of weeks for sure, she would manage to take a hundred walks around the territory. Right now there were more important things to worry about – her parents. Richard agreed to cooperate, but will they follow his footsteps? She will find it out and very soon.


	12. Chapter 11

Several hours passed while Sherry tried to build up a dialogue with Jason, being careful not to annoy him. She knew that the theme about his mother was very sensitive for him so she tried to mention it as little as possible. Most of what she had seen in the horror films about him was true, but… There was one “but”. Both film franchise and the rumors portrayed him as a retarded freak and a merciless killing machine that had zero feelings and no soul at all. And that was the point where they were wrong. If Jason was like that, Sherry would have been dead now. But he not just kept her alive, but even didn’t leave unconscious in the forest and carried her into a cabin. What’s more, he even caught a fish for her to eat. But the most important thing – he can be reasoned with. He’s not like a great white shark, as someone once called him. If you treat him with respect, he will return the courtesy, although Sherry understood that she might be just an exception. Jason will not be so kind to everyone. She could only wonder what exactly made him decide that she deserved such attitude of his.

But there was something that scared and confused her. Sherry noticed his unnatural skin color already when she met him for the first time. She had never seen any human being with such pale, even greyish skin. Generally Jason looks like a large man in a mask, but… is he really human? She still could understand how he survived in the middle of a forest, but how many years does he live? And how could he live if he drowned? So he survived the drowning? Is that even possible? Then is he a living being or… it was a living dead sitting before her, in other words – a zombie? Zombies aren’t known to be very intelligent, which can’t be said about Jason. Beside which, these beings are something of science fiction creation. Or… not?

So many questions, and not a single answer. Sherry presumed that she might never find it out. But she was sure of one thing – Jason was definitely a unique being that keeps a lot of secrets within him. And he doesn’t talk which makes things more difficult. At least Sherry succeeded in her attempts to “speak” with him, and that was already something for the beginning.

No matter what or who Jason was, Sherry felt surprisingly peaceful around him. He was just watching her in silence and emanated no threat. She could do her things without worries that Jason would attack her. In any case, if he doesn’t like something, he will let her know, somehow.

Suddenly Jason tensed, like feeling something. At first Sherry couldn’t understand what was wrong. He was just looking somewhere into the distance.

“What happened, Jason?” she asked. “What do you see there?”

Jason said nothing, but just jumped up abruptly and pulled out his machete. This could mean only one thing – he sensed intruders.

“Jason, wait! Is someone coming? Let’s see first who it is!” Sherry jumped up after him and grabbed Jason’s arm. “Aren’t you forgetting something? My family could arrive here any moment. What if it’s them?”

Of course, Jason hasn’t forgotten about her family. It was just his usual reaction if he hears someone coming to the camp. He was just preparing to do his job, no more, no less. But he also understood that while this girl was here, he should control his instincts. Beside the unwanted guests there could be visitors that came to the camp for her. For Sherry.

After a few minutes the car engine could already be heard. And when the vehicle could already be visible among the trees, Sherry recognized it at once. It was her father’s van that he used for transporting heavy things. So Richard was back with parents. He was the first one to step out, but in a second the driver’s door opened, followed by the back door. A man and a woman stepped outside and they were no other than Sherry’s parents.

“You see, Jason? These are just my parents and brother,” Sherry said with a smile on her face. “So before you attack, first check who it is, okay? Now, wait here, I have to go and meet them.”

Jason finally nodded and put his machete back into a holster attached to his belt. He knew that Sherry was right about instinct control. He was so used to giving himself freedom and attacking the unsuspecting victims so that they even don’t manage to react, but in this particular situation he had to be careful.

Seeing her mother and father exiting the car, Sherry ran to them, reaching out her arms.

“Mom! Dad!” she screamed, falling into mother’s embrace.

“Oh, Sherry, my baby!” Sharon Cooke exclaimed, hugging her daughter as tight as she could. “I’m so glad you’re alive! We were so worried where you haven’t returned home!”

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Harry asked, embracing Sherry when she let mother out of her arms. “Richard gave us to listen what he recorded. We couldn’t believe our own ears! How could this happen?”

“I’m ok, Dad, really, I am,” Sherry replied. “It’s that bitch, Vanessa, it was all her idea to bring me here. I suggest that we all sit by the fire at the lake and I’ll tell all the story in details?”

“Yeah, I’d like to know why she decided to do something like that to you,” Richard added, coming closer. “I knew you and her were in bad relationship, but that bad…”

“We have brought you everything you asked,” Sharon said “although I don’t really understand why you want to stay here. You could wait at home until 13th and come back here in the morning of that day.”

“Mum, believe me, it’s really necessary,” Sherry replied, her eyes expressing pleading. “Jason is…” she suddenly fell silent.

“Jason? You mean Jason Voorhees?” Harry asked with caution. “Is he here?”

“Yes, I told him to wait for me, we were sitting by the fire while I ate fish,” Sherry said. “I don’t know if he’s still there, but I’m sure he’s watching us now.” While her parents looked at each other in fear, she added: “And no need to be afraid. He won’t harm any of us. Now, how about we bring all what you brought into my cabin and then go and sit by the fire? I hope you have a bit of time, don’t you?”

“Sure. Let’s get to work then.”

Sherry wondered why they needed a van for bringing the stuff to her. Couldn’t the trunk be enough? She just asked for some food, plastic dishes, some clothes and underwear, her laptop and materials for studies, plus the means of communication to the world, like new phone and wireless Internet. And, of course, bathroom and hygienic stuff. All of this wouldn’t need a whole van to transport, this could fit into a car trunk. But when Harry opened the back doors of the van, she saw a small fridge among other packages and boxes.

“Oh… you brought a fridge, too?” she asked. That was indeed a pleasant surprise.

“Of course. Where are you going to keep the food if you’re planning to stay here for a while?” Richard asked with a playful smile. “In such heat like now, even one day won’t pass until everything gets spoiled.”

“Yeah… you’re right,” Sherry agreed. “Come on then, I’ll help you to carry things.”

The Cooke family began to carry boxes and packages one after another into a cabin where Sherry slept. The first they brought in was the fridge that was placed near the door. As the electricity still worked in the camp, which was rather surprising for Sherry’s family, they plugged in the fitter with five sockets so Sherry could use it for more than one thing that requires electricity. And while Sherry and her mother were busy with changing the bed sheets, Richard and Harry unpacked the food, placing part of it in the freezer which occupied the lower part of the fridge. Sherry put the SIM-card into a new phone and tried the wireless connection on her laptop. Lucky for her, there was a table in each cabin, so she had place to put her computer on. Although connection was a bit slower than usual, as the camp was located in the forest, it still worked, so Sherry could use the Internet and talk with her family via Skype. She even got a small portative electrical burner, as there is no more gas in the camp, so that she could use the pans to cook. After all, no one wanted Sherry to live here like a Neanderthal. All in all, now she had all the things necessary to stay in this camp without any problems with food, clothes and communication.

After they finished unpacking, Sherry’s father took a barbeque set out of the van and a large pack of coal for it. All four of them went to the shore where Sherry made fire some time ago and began preparing the meat. She and her brother moved the table out of the cabin so they had place to put the dishes on and a chair that was with it. The other chairs were found in the kitchen. Sherry already knew where the main buildings were so she could show where to find things that could still be used.

Jason watched the Cooke family from behind the trees, hidden so well that they couldn’t see him. On the one hand, a peaceful family scene made him happy, but on the other hand, he felt pain in his dead heart. The only thing that he truly wanted to have is a happy family, the thing that he lacked in his life. Of course, his mother cared for him and loved him more than anything, but he never had a complete family. At least he was glad that Sherry had a family that really loved her and cared for her.

While everyone ate, Richard then started asking his sister about the events that led to her arrival to the Camp Crystal Lake.

“So, sis, would you tell us what really happened? I mean, why Vanessa would want you to be here? What actually happened between you and her?”

Harry and Sharon Cooke lifted their eyes to Sherry, as they also were curious about the details. Sherry swallowed a little piece of beef steak that she was chewing and explained:

“Well, you know that she always couldn’t stand me because of Jordan, and because I’m just… not like her. But it still wasn’t that bad. Things were bearable, more or less. But the crucial moment was when I took Lindsay from school last time. We walked in the center of the city and ate ice cream until we accidentally stumbled on Vanessa. She began mocking and taunting me, that I’m a grey mouse and no guy will ever want me, that I should wear a hijab, etc. And I said that I’d prefer to dress in a hijab and stay alone for all life than to be like her, and that a brothel is the real place for her. Of course, she was so enraged and tried to slap me, but thanks to Richie and his training, her attempt failed. After she called me an ugly toad, Lindsay suddenly decided to interfere and told her to stop insulting me, she called Vanessa “bad”.” Sherry then grinned playfully and continued: “I think something clicked in Vanessa’s brain as she began attacking the girl, at first just verbally. And then… oh boy, that was so funny! As her face was close to Lindsay, she used it and smeared her ice cream all over that bitch’s face. Vanessa then tried to hit Lindsay, but I didn’t allow. We nearly began to fight right there, in the middle of the street, but the cop intervened, and Vanessa was forced to leave. But before she left, she threatened me that it’s not the end. Later I took Lindsay home, had tea with her mother and went back. Then suddenly somebody pressed a rag to my face, and that cloth was soaked with some chemical that had such strong and pungent smell that my vision started to blur until I finally blacked out. I woke up and found myself here, in this camp. To be precise – in that cabin.” She pointed to the cabin that she slept in. “As I found out later, it was no other that Jason Voorhees that brought me inside.”

“Jason Voorhees? The serial killer?” Harry asked, widening his eyes. “Isn’t it the one that appeared in a bunch of horror movies?”

“Yes, dad, it’s him,” Sherry nodded. “But movies are fiction. And here we are dealing with the real Jason Voorhees.”

“And what the real Jason Voorhees is like?” Sharon wanted to know. “Is there a difference in how he looks and behaves in the movies?”

“Hmm… I’d say – yes and no,” Sherry replied.

“What do you mean?” Sharon asked.

“The similarities are the hockey mask and the large physique,” Sherry explained. “Plus that he’s indeed a killer and lives in the territory of Camp Crystal Lake, and that’s where we are now. But that’s it.”

“I remember seeing some of the movies when I was younger,” Harry said “I think it was in the early eighties when all of this horror movie era started, with some psycho chopping people to pieces. I think they were all practically the same, just with different characters. I don’t know… to me, these movies were shallow, to be honest.”

“Yeah, I’ve also watched some with Sherry, although it was pretty recently,” Richard added. “Although sometimes it was fun to watch Jason chasing the screaming teens, such type of movies aren’t really my cup of tea.”

“Yeah, they aren’t of the best quality, couldn’t agree more,” Sherry said. “Nonetheless, they became very popular, and I think it was only because of Jason.”

And while the Cooke family discussed the movies, Jason listened in confusion. Someone has made movies about him? Now that’s a surprise. But why? All his life people called him an ugly freak or even worse, so why would someone want to make movies about him? And as Sherry and her family say that they aren’t even good, then what’s the point? It makes no sense at all. Nevertheless, he was interested to hear more of their conversation, so he just stood where he was and continued listening.

“So, if Jason Voorhees exists, then why they even created a whole series of horror movies about him? As if reality is not terrifying enough,” Sharon said thoughtfully.

“I don’t know,” Sherry answered. “Maybe they meant it as a warning of the real danger through fiction? I’ve read one article, don’t remember where though, that sometimes such fiction like horror movies, books or even video games are used to warn people, just so they have an idea that something like that might exist in real life. I assume that it’s the same situation with Friday the 13th movies.”

“Maybe, who knows,” Harry agreed “but you said that the similarities are just the mask, physique and being a killer. So what is the difference then?”

Sherry coughed and explained:

“Oh, the difference is big and, what’s more, very important. I don’t know whether they made it on purpose or not, but in the movies Jason is shown as a retarded psychopath that knows nothing else except killing and has no feelings at all. And that’s where they made a huge mistake. Yes, Jason was born hydrocephalic, I noticed it at once when I saw him. His head is larger in size than the average human skull. But he’s far from being retarded. Those are lies and slander. If Jason was like that, I wouldn’t have lived even for five minutes. But he helped me. He found me in a pit, unconscious and wrapped in a sheet and brought me into a cabin. Later, while I walked a bit around and collected some blueberries, he caught a fish for me from the lake. Although you have to be careful when walking into the forest, as he has a lot of traps set around the perimeter.”

Sharon and Harry listened in silence, not knowing how to react. Is it really Jason Voorhees she was talking about? Could it be that he had at least a little bit of feelings? That was becoming interesting. Richard, on the other hand, didn’t look surprised, as he’d heard this part of the story already and even met Jason personally.

“Believe me, Jason is not as bad as you might think,” Sherry continued. “He has feelings, I understood it already from the first day. People call him a monster, but they should look at themselves first. Why do you think Jason is now what he is? Because people were cruel to him. It’s true that because of his appearance he was bullied every day, and he suffered a lot. It’s not his fault that he became a killer, it’s the fault of those assholes alone. Now he kills such people who come to his territory. I don’t support killing as such, but I must admit that Jason does some sort of cleaning job by eliminating those whose life is worthless. People like Vanessa and Jordan, for example. He sees and feels who might deserve the chance to live. As for the others, like they said in the movies, they are all doomed.”

Sherry spoke the last words with a playful laugh, remembering the character known as Crazy Ralph. He was a funny old man, although he was smarter than everyone else. He tried to keep others away from the cursed camp, but no one listened to his babbling. And this is what’s called human stupidity.

While his daughter spoke, Harry frowned, although still kept his mouth shut. If Jason Voorhees was indeed different, it’s ok, but Sherry…

“Alright, if he really is like you say, I’m fine with that. But if someone comes here and he starts killing, don’t you dare to participate in that. I won’t let my daughter to become a killer!”

Sherry rolled her eyes in response.

“Oh, come on, dad. Who told you that I’m going to kill someone? Obviously I won’t do that. It’s Jason’s work, and let’s leave it at that. But I’m not going to stop him either. He’s consumed by rage while killing, and standing in his way means suicide. I will do my things and he will do his, we won’t disturb each other without any particular need. I just want to say that we’re developing friendship, and Jason is more than happy about that. He never had friends, and now, here I am. I treated him with respect, and he did the same to me. I just wonder what exactly made him decide that it’s worth to let me live, but in the result, it was a right decision. And he will never harm any of us, so it’s completely safe for you to come here and visit me.”

Sherry’s parents looked at each other, lost in thoughts. If Sherry says it’s safe here for them, that’s good, but leaving their daughter near a killer made them nervous. Richard was keeping quiet, knowing that this conversation wasn’t focused on him. Then Sharon finally spoke:

“I believe you, honey, Richard also told us about his own experience with Jason. It seems that it’s really possible to reason with him, which is very good. If I understand your idea right, you want Vanessa and her company to see you here with Jason, so she sees that her plan failed?”

“Yes, mum, you’re absolutely right,” Sherry nodded. “I want to see the shock on that schmuck’s face. She wanted to dump me into a killer’s hand, and now she will be the one that falls instead. She’s going to pay dearly for what she did to me.”

“I offered to take the recording to the police as a proof against them,” Richard finally inserted a word “but Sherry told me to wait for some time.”

“I told Richie that it’s better to wait with that, because if they get arrested, they stay in prison for some time and then come out to freedom and continue with their lives, while I’ll never get rid of this psychological trauma that they caused. It’s just… not fair,” Sherry explained. “They deserve a more severe punishment than jail.”

“I see,” Harry said, intertwining his fingers. He was obviously nervous. “So, they are coming here on Friday the 13th, am I right?”

Sherry and Richard nodded simultaneously.

“But why not to wait at home till that day? You could come to the camp early morning. I’m sure they will come later than that.”

“You can never know it,” Sherry shook her head. “It’s better that I stay here. You know well that the rumors in our town spread with the speed of light, and I don’t want that Vanessa or any of her friends know that I’m alive until their arrival. Besides, I’d like to spend more time with Jason. We have built a good relationship, and I see that’s he’s pleased with my presence here. And I want to thank him. Considering all the things he did for my sake, it’s the least that he deserves.”

Sharon Cooke nodded understandingly. She knew that Sherry was saying the right things, although it was so unbelievable that Jason Voorhees, who is known as a merciless killing machine, is in fact much more human than some people are. At this point Harry also couldn’t agree more. Although he didn’t really like the perspective of Sherry living in Jason’s territory, he had to admit that in this case his daughter might be right.

“All right, Sherry, so be it then,” father said. “If you wish to stay here with Jason, you may do it. Just promise us that you will be in contact via Skype or phone, so we do not worry so much.”

“Oh God, thank you, daddy! I love you!” Sherry practically jumped from her chair and ran around the table to hug her father. Richard watched this scene with a smirk on his face. It seemed so cute to him. “And thank you, too, mommy! You can’t imagine how happy I am that you support me in my decision.”

“Of course, honey,” Sharon replied, hugging her daughter. “Just be careful, okay? I know you’re able to turn things to the good, it has always been your gift. We know you’re our clever girl.”

“Sure, mum, I’ll do my best to keep myself safe and maintain good relationship with Jason,” Sherry smiled, returning to her spot.

“I bet if he’s watching and listening us now, he sure is happy to hear all of this,” Richard added with a smirk.

And he was right. If Jason was able to smile, he would have done it for sure. So her parents agreed to let her stay here, with him. It rejoiced him. She sure has an understanding family, and that is good. So yes, Jason wouldn’t mind at all if they visit Sherry now and then. Just… if they only could keep silent about all this business…

“Mum, dad… may I ask you something?” Sherry began, hesitating.

“Sure, what is it?”

“I only beg you not to tell anyone about what you know. I mean, no one must know that I’m alive and that you know about Jason. At least, for now. The reason is the same why I prefer not to return home until Friday the 13th. That’s what worries Jason, too,” she put her index finger to her mouth. “He made this gesture several times. I bet the locals know about him, but they keep distance. So please, not a word, neither to the police, nor to anyone else. If I decide that someone else must know, I’ll let you know. Can we make a deal?”

“Sure, sweetie, we won’t tell anyone,” Sharon nodded.

“No, really, mum, it’s better for us to pretend that we know nothing,” Richard began “and Sherry is right. If the rumors start to spread, they will definitely reach Jordan or Vanessa. They must get what they deserve.”

“Agreed. But… I still can’t believe how could she even come up with such a terrible idea. It’s just astonishing how cruel some people can be,” Sharon sighed.

“Yeah, and to be honest… if I could, I would break her neck with my own hands,” Harry admitted, clenching his teeth in fury. “My God… how sick can she be, if she decided to dump Sherry here like a bag of garbage and give her into the hands of a killer. I’ve heard many shocking things during my life, but this… Damn it!” He banged his fist against the table surface. “You never pay much attention to the crime until it happens to you, is it?” Everyone nodded in response. “So, you know what? Let it be like Sherry planned, I support it fully. That bitch Vanessa must be punished for attempting to kill my daughter.”

“Wow, dad, you’re really getting into the spirit,” Richard laughed “but it’s cool. Let’s just follow Sherry’s plan and it will be alright.”

“I just never expected that someone would hate my daughter so much,” Harry sighed.

“Thank you so much,” Sherry’s lips stretched into a thankful smile. “I really appreciate it. I was afraid you’ll refuse to cooperate, and then it would be more difficult.”

“No problem. But please, dear, don’t kill anyone. Don’t get your hands dirty, okay?” Sharon begged.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Sherry said “but when Vanessa and her company arrive, I’ll be near Jason to enjoy her punishment. Her own narcissism will become her demise.”

“Haha, you got it!” Richard noticed and everyone burst into laughing.

The family spent some more time having lunch, laughing and joking. If this camp wasn’t known as a cursed place, it would seem like any other safe camping spot. But, as the Cooke family wasn’t under the threat, they could allow themselves to forget about it. A few more hours passed until they finished and began cleaning the table and moved it back into the cabin together with chairs, not forgetting to extinguish the fire. Sherry preferred to rinse the plastic dishes, so her relatives wouldn’t have to buy them a hundred times, although they haven’t forgotten to buy rubbish bags. Finally it was time to depart, and before Sherry’s family got into the van, Mrs. Cooke told Sherry to pack up the dirty clothes, underwear or sheets, when the time comes, and let mother know by phone or Skype, so she can bring the new ones instead and take the old ones home to wash. The same was with food – if Sherry needs something, it’s up to her to inform them about it.

“Alright, dear, now it’s time for us to go. Just contact us more often, so we don’t worry too much, okay? See you then, and good luck.” All four of them hugged each other before Sherry’s brother and parents got into the vehicle and drove away. She watched the van disappear in the distance and then turned to go back towards the cabin. She only wondered where Jason was now.

And he wasn’t far away. Once Jason was sure her family left the camp, he decided it was time to come out. He heard each word of their conversation which surprised him on the one hand, but on the other hand, it made him happy. Jason was very glad that her parents understood their daughter’s wishes and didn’t mind her to stay with him. And although they forbade her to kill, Jason thought it would be interesting and exciting if Sherry could join him someday and share this fun of killing teens. But if she doesn’t want, he won’t force her into it. After all, he just has to wait and see what happens next, right?


	13. Chapter 12

It looked like the events developed better than expected. The Cooke family was kind enough to agree to help their daughter in her plan. To tell the truth, Sherry expected more for them to refuse, all because of her decision to stay at the place where a merciless killer lives. But, lucky for her, all turned out to be just fantastic. Of course, first of all, she had to thank her brother, who not just agreed to cooperate, but managed to persuade mother and father to do the same. It seemed almost like a miracle that they believed that Jason Voorhees could be something more than just a soulless killing machine. They tried to understand, unlike many others, who don’t even want to try to do it and don’t see anything farther than their own nose. And, of course, thank God. Sherry wasn’t really religious, but this time she felt it was appropriate to thank God.

Jason had approximately the same thoughts. He liked this girl and there were all the reasons for that. It was the first time during all his existence that someone, beside his mother, treated him with respect and was kind to him. She was like a ray of light that shines through all this darkness and filth that the world is filled with. He felt he could finally have a true friend that he’d never had.

Sherry watched him coming out of his hiding place and approached him slowly. As the day slowly turned into evening, she already had an idea in mind for tomorrow.

“So, um… I guess you heard everything we talked about, right?” she asked.

Jason nodded in response.

“Ok then. Well, my family is on our side, so we can finally have peace.”

And he was satisfied. Her parents and brother looked like they could be trusted after all. As Jason watched them, it seemed to him that Sherry was so much like her mother. Kind, sweet and caring. Those were good people. Jason still didn’t feel the wish to come out when they are here, but maybe… someday…

“Hey, could you take a walk with me tomorrow? I would like to get more familiar with the area,” Sherry said. “I’m afraid to go alone. I remember you’ve set a lot of traps around, so it’s better that you accompany me. Would you do that for me?” She was, in fact, pleading him with her eyes.

Jason nodded again. That was no problem for him. After all, he had nothing else to do anyway, so he eagerly agreed to show her the camp and the area around it.

“Thank you, Jason. Now, do you mind if I dedicate my time to work with my papers and computer? I have to do things for my studies.”

Jason made no signs of positive or negative reply. He just tilted his head to the side.

“What? You don’t understand what I’m talking about, do you?” Sherry asked. Although she already knew it was so, but thought it would be better to ask anyway. “Well, you never went to school, but I did. I finished the school and then went higher, and the place where I go now is called “University”. There you can choose what exactly you want to learn that could be useful in your future, so you can get the work you want and earn money. So is the life, Jason. Do you understand?”

This time Jason finally nodded. He understood what work meant. Before he drowned, his mother was a cook in a camp, which meant that she worked and earned money, so she could sustain herself and her son. He didn’t know if she went to school, but she worked nonetheless. But, whatever it was, if this “University” was necessary for Sherry, so be it. He’ll let her work now, and tomorrow they will have more time to spend together. He was still very curious about those films Sherry and her family mentioned. He had to think how to ask her about it, but it won’t be so easy. Until tomorrow he would think of something.

“Alright, Jason, then I’ll say goodnight. I’ll be busy for a while. See you tomorrow then.”

The large man nodded again and turned around to go into the forest. Sherry, in turn, entered her cabin and closed the door. As it was getting darker, she switched on her desk lamp that her parents brought from home. As she turned on her laptop, one thought couldn’t get out of her head. She was realizing the she liked being around Jason, although she didn’t know him yet. What is his character like? Is he a peaceful or a bad-tempered type? Till now he seemed rather peaceful, but it was now. She was in this camp just two days, but it already seemed to her like eternity. There was enough time to get to know him better, but Sherry was sure about one thing – she was getting attached to Jason Voorhees. But even that wasn’t all. The more she thought about her rival, the more the desire to paint her hands red grew inside her.

 _Am I going crazy? -_ she thought to herself. - _Does being near Jason affect me like that? Damn it, this can become dangerous._

Sherry didn’t like violence at all and in every situation she always looked for a way to solve the conflict in a peaceful way. But now, as her thoughts went back to Vanessa, Sherry wanted to kill her with her own hands, and to do it slowly. But after a second she shook her head frantically. No, she mustn’t do that. After all, she gave a promise to her family. Killing is Jason’s work, not hers, and she shouldn’t interfere into his business.

With that thought Sherry finally began working on her thesis.

***

With the morning light the nature in Camp Crystal Lake came to life. The birds chirped merrily and the large trees swayed slowly in the wind like giants. And when the rays of sun got into Sherry’s cabin window, she slowly opened her eyes. At first it seemed to her that she was lying in her bed at home, but when her vision cleared, she remembered where exactly she was. The young woman stretched her limbs and sat on the bed, looking for her cell phone. Noticing it on the desk near the laptop, she got out of the bed and checked the time. It was five minutes to ten.

Surprisingly for Sherry, she slept good. Some people on her place wouldn’t be able to close they eyes, knowing they are in this cursed camp. But Sherry felt peaceful, no matter how strange it sounded.

Sherry changed into more comfortable clothes for this place – jeans and light t-shirt and opened the cabin door to breathe some fresh air. This place looked so serene in the daytime and if you forget about Jason and the killings, it would seem like a perfect place for camping. But now only the thrill seekers would dare to step to this camp, only to get killed by Jason. Sherry took a deep breath and went back to take her hygienic stuff and then went to the bathroom which was located within a few meters from her cabin.

While washing her teeth, she wondered where Jason could be. He hasn’t been around when she stepped out of the cabin and went to the bathroom. But as it was just ten o’clock, there was a whole day to spend with him. He will come later or soon.

Sherry finished washing procedure in a few minutes and was prepared to exit the bathroom. But she hasn’t managed to cross the threshold when she crashed into a mountain of muscles.

“Damn it, Jason! You scared me!” Sherry screamed, as this was totally unexpected. She couldn’t hear a single sound before Jason appeared. “Next time be so kind and make some sound, ok? Otherwise I’ll get a heart attack if you appear so, like a ghost.”

Jason just looked at her in silence and while Sherry looked through the holes of his mask, she could swear there was a sparkle of fun in his right eye, as the left one seemed to be unable to see.

“What is it? It seems funny to you, right?” Sherry asked with a smirk. “I know, sometimes it is funny to scare others, but just a little bit. Then it’s no fun anymore. But please, don’t scare me like that again, ok?”

Sherry didn’t know it, but Jason had his own plans. He crept without any sound on purpose, and this purpose was to check her reaction. He wanted to know how frightened will she be if she sees something really unexpected. When Sherry bumped into him, she just swore a bit, but that was it. No screams, no running, no pressing to the wall in fear. And it satisfied him so far. She felt peaceful around him and her nerves seemed to be stronger than he has seen by his victims. Jason still had thoughts in mind about her joining him in killings someday, but he didn’t want to force her into it. If she does it, she must do it willingly. That would be real fun, if they could slay some filthy teens together. If not, no problem, he’ll do everything on his own, as usual. But one he was sure about – he might let Sherry kill the girl who harmed her and brought her here to be killed.

But now all he could do is nod. Jason wanted to maintain good relationship with Sherry. It will benefit them both.

“So, how about we go for a walk now? You promise to show me the surrounding area,” Sherry reminded him. Jason hasn’t forgotten about it and was waiting until she finishes her things. Sherry ran to her cabin to put back the things she has just used and then joined Jason. He went first and the woman followed him. Jason knew these woods like his five fingers and it was impossible to get lost here with him. Sherry walked in the distance of a meter from him, wondering where he could have placed those traps and what kinds of traps. She has seen one bear trap that she nearly got herself into, if it wasn’t for Jason. He might have set many such traps, but maybe there were more than just a few bear traps. And she was sure that he set them in random places. Yesterday they could have been in one place, today in a different spot. She should be careful in any case.

They went through the dense forest for several minutes and climbed up on a rather high hill. Sherry watched in awe how agile Jason actually was. Yes, he was a large man and could look clumsy, but he was far from being one. Luckily she had no problems with climbing up the hills, as she often went hiking with her family, so she had some experience. It didn’t take long until they finally were on the top. Jason led her to the edge of the cliff where a panorama of Crystal Lake could be seen. Sherry was totally charmed by what she saw.

“Wow, is this how Crystal Lake looks from above?” she asked more for herself than addressing this question to Jason. “It’s so beautiful. Hell, if I was an artist, I’d definitely create a painting of this beauty. The more you look at it, the more you forget about this place being… cursed.” Sherry suddenly shut her mouth with a palm, afraid to annoy Jason, but he just shrugged. “But, you know what? Camp Crystal Lake is cursed only in films, but the reality is different from that. You live here and you just protect your territory, and that’s about it, nothing more. Nothing to do with the curse or any crap of that kind. Actually, nothing here is cursed.”

Jason nodded in agreement. It was all true what she was saying. And what is a curse anyway? This was something beyond his comprehension.

“Oh, by the way, I bet you’re curious about those films that we mentioned. I have some in my computer. Are you interested to take a look?”

Yes, finally. She guessed it herself. Jason didn’t even have to try to make her understand that he wanted to know what this film thing was. Now his curiosity will be satisfied.

Thus both spent a few more hours walking around the camp area, side by side. During the walk Sherry tried her best to remember the locations so maybe after a few more walks with Jason she would be able to orientate here on her own. Also she had strong feeling of wanting to get into Jason’s head and find out what he was thinking at this moment, and she was sure that he felt the same. So pity that she didn’t own a thought reading ability, but ok, it’s not the worst situation. Of course, if your partner is mute, it makes things more difficult, but she can cope. So far they could understand each other, more or less, and maybe it will improve with time. Yes, only the time will show.

Finally Jason took her back to the camp and the way already seemed more familiar to Sherry. She ran happily to the lake and sat down to touch the water. Although the weather was hot, especially in the afternoon, the water still seemed cold. Sherry had her bikini in some bag or box, but it seemed that better it is to wait for some time until the water gets warmer, so she could swim in the lake one day. At least she could sunbathe near the lake, and it was already great.

Jason just watched her quietly while she played with water. It made him remember his time in camp. Children found happiness in playing like that in the lake, and he could never join them, as it always resulted in insulting and hurting him. But now this young woman looked like a happy child who got to water for the first time in a year. It seemed cute on the one hand, but on the other hand, made the unpleasant memories return. But Jason could get over it, as he knew that it was all in past and will never happen again.

Suddenly Jason stiffened. He listened carefully, as he was undoubtedly sure that a sound of an engine reached his ears. Sherry seemed to hear nothing and continued dipping her fingers in the water. He listened for some more time and now was sure that he heard it right. It was definitely a car approaching the camp. Somehow Jason knew that those weren’t Sherry’s relatives, as they would come when she needs something. So he grabbed Sherry, put her on his shoulder like a bag and carried to the cabin.

“Jason, what the hell?! What are you doing?” Sherry screamed in surprise, but Jason didn’t listen. “Put me down! Do you hear me? I said – put me down!”

It was no use. Jason didn’t slow down even a bit. He brought Sherry into her cabin and dropped on a bed. She looked at him in confusion and annoyance while he moved to the door. But before he exited, Jason put the index finger to his mask, like trying to say “Be quiet”. Then he closed the door and Sherry heard it being locked.

“Damn it, Jason!” she swore to herself. “What an asshole... What the hell is his problem?”

Soon she got her answer though. Sherry sat and listened. She could clearly hear a car coming closer and closer until the engine went out. Right after that the silence was broken by male and female voices, but Sherry didn’t recognize any of them. Definitely it wasn’t Vanessa and Jordan. Besides, judging by those voices, there were four people – two guys and two girls. And Vanessa would have brought a larger company than just four.

It could mean one thing – Jason will finally have his bloody fun.

Sherry peeked through the window and saw four young adults take their camping stuff from the car and move to the lake, right to the spot where she and her family had a barbecue a day ago. But there was no sign of Jason anywhere. She presumed that he was hiding somewhere and watching them, waiting for the suitable moment to strike.

And she was right. Jason was standing among the trees, covered by high bushes and lower trees. It seemed like the nature itself provided him a good hiding spot. He watched the young people making a fire at the lake, laughing and joking carelessly. They had no idea what awaited them.

Jason’s eyes filled with blood in anger and rage. These trespassers will not get out of here alive.

And he will take care of it.


	14. Chapter 13

Several hours passed while the trespassers sat at the fire, making barbecue and roasting the marshmallows. Sherry could see everything well from her cabin. She wasn’t sure how much time has passed exactly, but she remembered for sure that when Jason left her cabin, it was half past two. She checked the time in her cell phone and found out that now it was already five, and the sunset was slowly approaching. So she continued watching what they were doing and listened with full attention.

“Ah… I love it here. This place is truly majestic,” one of the girls, the auburn-haired one, spoke. “I mean, just look at all this nature, it’s so beautiful, so serene. If there was an opportunity to buy a cottage here, I’d definitely done that.”

“Yeah, Karlie, it’s pretty, no one would argue about that. But have you heard about this place? It’s rumored to be cursed,” the second girl replied. This one had fair hair.

“Shelly, it’s just a ghost story, there are many places in the world that have such. This is just one of them,” the guy on the left from her said, hugging her shoulders. “Forget it and enjoy the time here.”

“What kind of a ghost story?” Karlie asked. “I’ve never heard anything, as I’m not too much into legends, you know. Could you share it with us, Bradley?”

“Well, alright,” Bradley said, taking a cigarette and lighting it. “There are rumors that in the end of fifties, 1957, I think, a boy drowned in this lake, and after a year two counselors were killed. The boy’s name was Jason. As I’ve heard, he was ugly as shit. So, they closed the camp, and several attempts to open it failed. I don’t remember what exactly happened, why they couldn’t open the camp, but in the early eighties there was another attempt. And then the mother of this Jason went crazy and chopped all the counselors but one, who managed to behead that crazy old hag. And the legend says that Jason somehow came to life and witnessed his mother’s death. He would take his revenge on the one who killed his mother and kill anyone who dares to step into the territory of Camp Crystal Lake, the place where we are now.”

The others exchanged sights. The girl named Karlie somehow felt uncomfortable.

“Uff, that’s one hell of a story,” the other guy said. “I wonder if this Jason is still here.”

“Nah, come on, Roy, don’t tell me you believe in this crap,” Bradley waved it away. “This is just a local urban legend. As I said, there are thousands of such stories around the States, not to mention the rest or the world. None of them should be taken seriously. So relax everyone.”

Jason listened to the guy, clenching his fists. How dared this piece of shit step into his sacred land and call his mother an old crazy hag! Jason’s whole body was literally shaking from the rage that filled him. Oh, he will make them suffer for insulting the memory of his mother!

_Yes, Jason, kill them all! Punish them for mocking me and my special boy!_

Jason nodded slightly. Mother approved his desire to chop up those bastards. He just had to wait until they split up and take them out one by one. Life has taught him what patience is, so Jason was ready wait as long as necessary.

Finally something was about to change. One couple stood up.

“Shelly and I are going to wander around a bit. Would you like to come?” Bradley asked.

“Um… no, thanks. We’ll stay here for a while, if you don’t mind. Karlie likes it here, by the fire,” the second guy said.

“Well, your loss,” Shelly replied, smiling. “Come on, then, let’s go.”

Oh, perfect, they are splitting up. That’s what Jason was waiting for. He watched as one couple peacefully passed his hiding spot, suspecting nothing and disappeared from his sight. But he will find them, no matter where they go. These woods are his home. Maybe they will get into one of his traps, and that would be even better. So he followed them slowly and inexorably, like a true-born predator. He didn’t have to wait long until…

“Oh shiiiit!” a male voice screamed. It seems like he got into one of Jason’s traps.

“Oh God, Bradley!” the female voice echoed.

“Help me, Shelly! Take me down!”

Aha, then he stepped into a hidden noose and the rope pulled him up by one leg. Jason knew it at once. Wonderful, that guy got caught firmly, he won’t be able to get out easy, only if someone tries to cut off the rope.

“I can’t untie this damn knot!” Shelly huffed. “Looks like it has been tied by a professional. With my bare hands I can do nothing with it.”

“Then run to the others! Find some knife or whatever sharp and cut me down! Hurry!”

Shelly turned around and ran to the camp. But she didn’t manage to make even a few steps when something grabbed her hair and pulled back. She screamed in pain, but it didn’t last long. Her body was pressed to a large muscled chest and the last thing she saw was the blade of a machete which slid along her throat in one swift movements. The pain was sharp and quick, and after a second Shelly was already holding her bleeding neck. Jason silently watched as she was losing her life together with blood, falling on knees and then to the ground until she wasn’t moving anymore. This was such a pleasant sight, and he enjoyed every moment. Now it was time to get rid of that bastard that was still hanging upside down. Of all the unwanted visitors, Jason hated Bradley the most for mocking him and his mother. His death will be the most painful.

Bradley must have heard his girlfriend scream when Jason grabbed her hair, and began shouting:

“Shelly! Hey! What happened? Are you there?”

His only response was dead silence. Bradley suspected the worst. In his heart he hope she reached the others, but why did she scream then? Something was definitely not right. What if… No, it couldn’t be. Jason Voorhees is just a legend. Or… is he?

Bradley got his answer when he saw a gargantuan man in a hockey mask approaching him. And he was holding a machete in his hand. The unfortunate guy understood now that this is not just a legend, but it was too late for him anyway. Jason cut the rope right where the foot was caught in a noose and Bradley landed on his stomach. But he didn’t even manage to reach when a large foot pressed him to the ground, leaving him no possibility to get up. Jason slid the machete into the holster and lifted the guy’s head by the hair, still holding the foot on his back closer to the waist. Then the large man grabbed his head so that the fingers of one hand were inside the victim’s mouth and the fingers of the other hand were on the lower jaw, holding Bradley’s mouth open. Jason then began to pull the lower jaw. The guy screamed his throat out, feeling that the skin on his mouth was torn and the mouth ripped apart until the jaw finally came off. Blood gushed from the torn mouth of the dying young man and to be sure he’s dead, Jason crushed his skull with his boot.

Meanwhile, Karlie and Roy pricked up and listened.

“Did you hear that?” Karlie asked in a frightened voice.

“I did,” Roy replied. “If this is some kind of a joke…”

“I don’t think they would be fooling around like that. It sounded like Bradley screaming. They might be in trouble. Come on, we have to help them!”

Both went to the direction where Bradley and Shelly had gone before. As they didn’t know the area, they had no idea where exactly they went, hoping it’s not too far from the camp. There were no signs of the lost couple, until Karlie suddenly screamed:

“Oh my God, Roy, come here!”

“What is it?” he came closer where Karlie stood, looking to the ground. There, by her feet, there was a small puddle of blood, clearly visible on the grass. “What the hell? What is this?”

“It… it couldn’t be blood, could it?” Karlie was already trembling. “And where are Shelly and Bradley?”

“I don’t know, but be careful. I have a feeling we’re not alone here.”

And then, as a confirmation of his suspicion, Roy’s body was pierced with a machete, its blade went through his abdomen. The surprised man couldn’t comprehend what was going on when he felt sharp pain going through him, but he had no time to ponder anything, as in a few seconds two large hands grabbed his head and broke his neck in one turn, accompanying the process with a disgusting sound of a crunch of bones. In shock, Karlie began stepping back. She wanted to run with all her might, but she felt being unable to move, seeing a real monster of a man in a hockey mask murdering her boyfriend right before her eyes. When he dropped Roy’s body and made a step in her direction, Karlie finally awoke from the shock condition and began to run. But she couldn’t run far, as Jason caught up to her. She tried to fight, but this beast was much stronger than her. Jason grabbed the girl by her neck, lifting her up in the air and his large palm began closing on the victim’s neck. He pressed with all his strength until Karlie started spitting out blood. She died both from air loss and chocked from a large amount of blood in her throat.

Finally, his job was through. Jason was more than satisfied. He destroyed the trespassers and got rid of boredom that he felt all this time from summer to summer. And he knew these weren’t the last ones. Soon more will come, and he especially waited for those who brought Sherry to his camp. Oh, that would be a bloodbath. Jason was looking forward to that event. And now it was time to hide the corpses and let Sherry out of the cabin. He decided to take care of the bodies, as he didn’t want Sherry to see all of this yet, but the time will come. She might get scared and disgusted at first, but she will get used. Jason was sure of that. Then he took two bodies by the wrists in his left hand and two others in the right one and dragged them to his hideout.


	15. Chapter 14

As things happened close to the cabins, Sherry had definitely heard the screams, but could do nothing about it, being locked in a cabin. All went silent as suddenly as it began. This could mean only one thing – Jason has got to them. He was undoubtedly a perfect hunter who sharpened his skill throughout the years of his existence. And Sherry was smart enough to understand that trying to get into Jason’s way would mean suicide, even if he didn’t lock her up. Now she only hoped that he had at least hidden the bodies somewhere as she had no wish to see corpses. She sat on her bed, lost in thoughts, until suddenly she heard heavy footsteps approaching her cabin, followed by unlocking the door.

“Oh, Jason… you’re back already? Are they all… dead?” Sherry asked while her voice was shaking a bit. Jason nodded.

“Ok, but I hope you have got rid of the bodies or at least hid them somewhere? I’m not sure I would like to see them,” she added.

Jason understood it perfectly. She has always lived a peaceful life and a mere sight of mutilated corpses would scare her to death. What seemed normal to him would be frightening for Sherry. So he just nodded in understanding and pointed to the direction where killed his last victims, indicating that their bodies were in the forest and not visible for Sherry’s eyes.

“All right, thank you. Can I go out now?” Sherry asked. She really had no wish to stay locked in the cabin for the rest of the day. Jason gave her a slight nod and went outside.

Sherry wondered if he was going to lock her up like that every time when somebody comes to the camp, except for her family, of course. It would be great to clear up this problem. She knew that Jason couldn’t have gotten rid of the bodies so fast, so he had probably left them on the same spot where they were killed, and now he went to take care of the bodies. But it was interesting for her to know how he managed to get rid of them so that no one had ever found them.

Jason had his own way to dispose of the corpses. On the surface he had a hut that he had built himself a long time ago, deep in the forest where no one has ever set foot in. There he kept his sanctuary – a resemblance of an altar with Mother’s head and sweater on it, surrounded by lots of burning candles. But underneath this self-made building there was a hidden lair where Jason did the “black work” – dismembered the bodies and burned them. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten to make a small hole in the ground so the smoke could go out. Jason was more than used to the horrid stench of corpses, especially decaying ones or burning, but having his underground lair full of smoke wasn’t an option. Thus no one had ever found the bodies or even remains of his victims after those stupid morons dared to step into his territory. It seemed that the local authorities already have an idea about what was going on in the camp and finally just stopped intervening, and that was good. At first they caused problems, but now it was over. The same could be said about the rest of the locals who lived in the closest area of the camp. They knew about disappearing campers, but they had the intelligence not to interfere. Thus they and Jason kept some sort of neutrality between each other, so Jason’s victims all were visitors from somewhere else. From this Jason concluded that no one would care about them. This camp is his home, his territory, and if the teens and young adults are foolish enough to set their foot here, it’s their problem alone.

While Jason was busy with the bodies, Sherry wandered along the lake coast, not knowing what to do. She could do some work on her thesis or read one of her books that her family brought to the camp for her, but she couldn’t force herself to do anything at the moment. The thoughts about recent events kept coming back to her mind, no matter how much she tried to block them out. It was still unbelievable that the killings happened practically in front of her nose. Again it made her remember the films she watched about Jason, but as all of it wasn’t real, she felt no disgust. But now it was no film, it was reality, real Jason Voorhees, and the killings were real. She had no idea what would the feeling be like if she saw someone being murdered for real. Would it make her feel nauseous? Or make her feel frightened like never before? Most likely the second option. Even though the film murders weren’t real and many of them rather unrealistic from the perspective of anatomy, Sherry knew she would be prepared at least a little bit if one day she would finally see Jason in killing mode. After all, it’s better so than nothing.

Sherry pondered about what to do now. There were so many things she wanted to know about Jason, but deep inside was afraid to ask, as there was a possibility to annoy him. And that could be dangerous. Then an idea came to her mind. Maybe it was worth to begin with asking him where exactly he lived. Indeed, why not? It couldn’t be that he lived just so, in the forest, without any roof above his head. Yes, she would definitely ask him that. At least, it was worth to try.

After one hour or so, Jason was finally back and Sherry decided to get to business.

“Are you finished already?” she asked and got a nod in response at once. “Jason, I was wondering… I thought about it a lot and I’m very curious about where exactly you live in this camp. I hope my question doesn’t make you angry. It’s just me… how to put it right… I’m like… worried a bit that you don’t have a roof above your head. Or have you?”

If Jason could smile behind his mask, he would have definitely done it now. He didn’t know if Sherry noticed it or not, but a spark of fun briefly appeared in his eye. To him it seemed funny and even cute when she asked him such questions. But at the same moment something inside him stirred. Deep in his dead heart he was pleased. If she asked him such kind of questions, it meant that she truly cared about him. She even said it worried her that he might not have a house. Of course he had one, so he moved his head up and down which meant he wasn’t homeless. And the thought about someone caring for him beside his mother, made Jason feel… warm. It made him feel… alive.

“Oh, then I suppose you have a house. That’s good. Maybe one day you could show me where it is? But..” Sherry suddenly went silent, thinking that she might have allowed herself too much by asking Jason to take her to his place of living. “…please, don’t think that I ask for it. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want. It’s all my damn curiosity. Sorry…” she couldn’t help but blush shamefully while finishing the sentence.

Now it was time for Jason to think things over. On the one hand, he could take her to his hut and show where he lived. But, on the other hand, should he do it? How would she react if she saw his mother’s decomposed head? He could only guess. Most likely she would feel disgusted. After all, Jason assumed that she saw nothing more than just a dead body during the funeral. If he remembered it right, Sherry mentioned her great-grandmother whose death made her feel sad and bitter. It means she definitely was present at the funeral, but everything is very civilized there and nothing to get scared of.

At last Jason decided that he had nothing to lose if he showed her his hut. Not like she would do anything afterwards beside telling about it to her family. He knows at least how to tell her to be quiet and not to babble too much. So he came closer to Sherry, grabbed her arm and began pulling into the forest.

“Ouch, damn it, Jason! It hurts!” Sherry screamed, trying to free her arms from his grasp, but it was useless. Jason’s strength was something she couldn’t fight. “Jason, stop! Do you hear me? I said – stop!”

Jason stopped and looked at her in confusion, still holding her arm. He didn’t understand what was wrong. She was interested to see his home and now suddenly she changed her mind? What was her problem?

“First, let me ask – we’re going to your place now, right?”

A nod.

“All right. Now let me explain why I wanted you to stop. No, don’t think that I changed my mind, I am still interested to see where you live. There is something else. Jason… please, be so kind and stop grabbing me like that. I know you’re used to being rough, but don’t forget that I’m much more fragile than you are. Do you understand? You hurt me. I have no doubt that after this I will have bruises on my arm. Luckily you haven’t broken any of my bones yet. Do you even know what being gentle is?”

Oh, so that’s what it’s all about. He hurt her physically, without even realizing it. Of course, he knew what being gentle is, his mother had always been gentle to him. He just chose not to be like that anymore. Besides, he had no one to be gentle with and now he was used to being rough.

“If not, I’ll show you.” Sherry took his arm carefully. “See? Do you feel it? Do you feel how carefully I take your arm? I understand that last time you had to react quickly, otherwise I would have gotten into one of your traps. But please, next time try not to grab me like that anymore. It’s really painful.”

Jason nodded, indicating that he understood her. Looking at Sherry, he realized that she really looked fragile, and with such careless movements he might break her arm after all.

“Ok, thank you,” she sighed in relief. “Now lead the way, I’ll be right beside you.”

***

The journey to Jason’s hut took around fifteen or twenty minutes, not more. Although it wasn’t far from the camp, Sherry was sure that she would have gotten lost in this forest if it wasn’t for Jason. Finally she noticed something black among the trees until a dirty old hut appeared in her sight.

“So, this is where you live?” she asked. Jason nodded silently and led her inside. As Sherry entered the hut she felt her heart squeeze in sorrow. Jason built this little house with his own hands and now lived here like a beggar. And it was no exaggeration. Everything inside was filthy, messy, and in some places even rotten, and in one of the corners she noticed a tattered mattress. That’s were Jason probably sleeps, if he ever sleeps at all. Sherry wasn’t sure.

But all these things have come to the fore when she felt the strange smell filling the air. It was a mixture of the stench of decomposing flesh and the smell of… candles? Sherry could swear she felt the smell of paraffin wax. Then she noticed one more door straight ahead. It was closed, but she noticed yellow light seeping through the cracks. And the more she approached it, the stronger the smell grew. Sherry fought the urge to open the door, but didn’t want to do it without Jason’s permission.

“Jason, what is there?” she asked, pointing to the door. “It smells like candles and I’m pretty sure it’s coming from behind this door.”

Jason slowly opened the door and bright yellow light spread throughout the room she was in as much as it was possible. Sherry swallowed and peeked around the corner. There, in the middle of the room she saw something that resembled a pedestal, and right in the middle of it was a decaying human head of a person that had clearly been a woman when she was alive. And the head was surrounded with a large amount of burning candles. Some of them were already burnt out and extinguished, some looked rather new. Generally the whole picture looked like some twisted version of a sacrificial altar.

Sherry’s eyes widened in horror at a mere sight of what she saw. She wanted to say something, but couldn’t, like she lost the ability to talk. All she could do now is to cover her mouth with a palm. So that’s where the smell of candles and decaying flesh was coming from. Then she suddenly remembered seeing something like that in one of those movies, not recalling exactly which one, but it didn’t matter at the moment. Now she did her best to focus and collect her thoughts. If this is some kind of an altar, and the woman’s head on it… There was only one person that Jason has ever valued in his life – his mother. From this Sherry concluded that the head on the pedestal belonged to his mother, Pamela Voorhees.

“This… this is your mom, right?” Sherry whispered in fear, and Jason nodded. “Well, I’m glad to know that you value her memory. I’d say I’m… proud of that. No, I really am. I’ve never seen anyone who would cherish the memory of their mother, father, or any other relative like you do. Really, well done, Jason. You’re doing the right thing. I’m sure if your mom saw it, she would be definitely proud of you. And now I’m proud of you too. I hope you believe me.”

Sherry could swear she heard Jason growling quietly. He closed his eye and for a moment gave in to his feelings. This girl truly does things to him. Her words made his dead heart beat faster, she made him feel alive. So Mother really was right. This girl was indeed special. With her help, he was beginning to understand what respect and friendship meant. Now the only thing that made him very angry is the inability to talk. He wanted to tell her so much, but couldn’t. Instead, he lifted his hand to her face and gently touched her cheek as a thank you. Sherry sure didn’t expect such tender gesture from him and her face became red as a beetroot. She also let her feelings to take the upper hand and snuggled her face to Jason’s calloused palm, pressing it even closer with her own hand and closing her eyes.

“Jason…” she sighed and opened her eyes. “I know you’re thanking me, I can feel it. And I want to thank you, too. For everything. For letting me live, for helping me, for allowing my family to help me. And, most important, for your trust. I know that we are now standing in your sanctuary that you would never show anyone. And yet… here I am, so it means that you trust me. Am I right?”

The large man nodded slowly.

“And I want you to know that I trust you as well. Despite that we know each other just for a few days, I can feel I made the right choice. And I regret nothing. You know, it’s a rarity when I feel that I can trust a person that I know for a couple of days, and your case is one of those exceptions. I realize that you’re a killer, but you know what? I don’t care. I accept it. I accept you as you are. So thank you for… for being who you are.”

Emotions burned throughout her body, and Sherry pressed herself to Jason, hugging him tightly, and in the same moment she felt his massive body trembling. She didn’t know if that was from excitement or something else, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to hug this large man right here and now. Jason, in turn, felt himself how his body trembled, first of all from being touched by all the things she has just said. She was ready to accept him with all his disadvantages. No one has ever said anything of this kind to him, except for Mother. And now this girl was hugging him, but not like the last time, in a happy childish manner. There was something else. But he will have time to think about it after she goes to sleep. Right now he gladly hugged her back, trying not to squeeze her too rough.

Both didn’t care if someone could walk right inside at the moment and see a large monster of a man and a fragile young woman embracing each other and a severed head of an old woman on a pedestal with candles in the background. This moment existed just for the two of them and the rest of the world like vanished in the darkness. Jason was more than happy at the moment and truly hoped that if Mother saw this, she wouldn’t object.

_Yes, Jason, that’s right. Take care of her, and she will care for you, too. Mommy is proud and happy for you, my special, special boy._

Finally, as a reply to his thoughts, Jason heard Mother’s voice in his head. She approved his doings and didn’t bother that he was hugging Sherry before the altar with the dead head. So they stood for a few minutes until Sherry finally stirred in his arms.

“Alright, Jason, thanks again for showing me your home and your sacred place. Can we go back to camp now? I feel tired somehow.”

Although Sherry stayed in a cabin for a long time while Jason hunted for victims, she felt tired. Jason nodded and they left his hut, walking back without hurry. The day was coming to its end and the sunset illuminated the sky with beautiful orange light. For the first time during her time at Camp Crystal Lake Sherry felt truly relaxed in Jason’s presence, like if she had known him for all her life. Perhaps she could have a peaceful sleep tonight, or maybe not, after all the recent events.

When they finally reached Sherry’s cabin, she opened the door and turned to her companion.

“Well, here we are. Once more, thank you very much for this day. You may not believe it, but I had a good time today. I truly had,” Sherry bobbed her head up and down, emphasizing her words. “So, um… good night? See you tomorrow. Have a nice evening.”

Jason returned the gesture, like saying “it was nothing”. He liked being near this girl. And now he had new mental pabulum after today’s events. When Sherry finally closed the door after her, Jason turned around and disappeared in the dark of the forest.


	16. Chapter 15

On his way to the hut, Jason thought things over. There were little amount of events going on in his life, and all of them were always the same – summer, killing campers if they dared to step into his territory, and getting rid of the bodies. And then there was a long and lonely winter season. And every year the cycle reiterated itself again and again. Sometimes it got boring, but Jason was used to his grey life during all these long years. And then, suddenly, this girl, Sherry, appeared like a ray of light in all this darkness. Mother somehow understood at once that this girl’s life was worth something, that she was not like the others. At first Jason wasn’t sure why she thought this, at first sight Sherry didn’t differ from millions of other girls. But in the end it turned out that Mother was right when she advised to leave Sherry alive. Jason was more than happy to keep her near, she was the second person beside Mother, that actually cared for him. But Jason understood very well that Sherry wasn’t his mother. She was… a friend, perhaps? Yes, definitely a friend. But when she willingly hugged him a few times, especially last time, Jason felt something stirring inside him. Something he couldn’t really understand. Returning to his hut and standing before the altar, he was sure Mother was happy that there is a person that cared for him, but…

_“Jason, my boy. You know well what it is. She makes you feel something you haven’t really felt before. And that is something different from what we felt to each other. Similar, but, on the other hand, different. When you care about someone, like I cared about you, and when you are ready to do anything to make your precious one happy, it is called “love”. Tell me, would you do anything to see Sherry smile and be happy?”_

Yes, Mother sure knew where to hit. But her questions could help him understand his feelings. And now it was right, he wanted to see Sherry happy while being near him, and he nodded.

_“Well, you see? Love is something very complicated, hard to explain in a few words. I have just explained you the basis of these feelings, when you want to make someone happy and do anything for this person. Love means many things. And then there is intimacy which is also part of love between two people. This is where children come from. This is how you were born, my boy. When me and your father met, we fell in love and married, and then my most precious one was born in this world, which is you, sweetheart.”_

That makes sense. It’s good that Mother explained him that in the result of intimacy children are born. She also has gone through it. So this is why those stupid teens do it all the time?

_“I doubt it, my boy. When your father and I were intimate, we were married. Between husband and wife it is normal. And then, in that moment, we had feelings to each other, the ones that are called “love”. But in this case, when you see the teens here, in this camp, they are spiritual followers of those irresponsible counselors that allowed you to drown. They shouldn’t be here, Jason. Thus they mock your tragedy and desecrate my memory. So whoever comes here and dares to do these bad things, punish them. They are bad people, so make them suffer!”_

Jason nodded in agreement. That’s what he always does when unwanted guests arrive here. And he is very good at it.

But Sherry… What if something happens and it results in intimacy between him and her? Is that even possible? And would she even want him? Jason was very afraid that thus he might become similar to the ones he hated, the ones he killed.

_“Don’t worry, sweetheart. If it happens, I will not be angry with you. You will never be like those despicable teens. You are my special boy and she is a special girl. I was more than happy to see you both standing in each other’s arms. I’m sure you’re now convinced in this. Her attitude to you tells you everything. And she has achieved good results in making her own family respect you. This is worth many things. So listen to mommy and just give her time and don’t force her into anything.”_

That was no problem. Jason could wait as long as needed. He has all the time in this world. He cannot die, so no matter how much time passes, he will stay the same always. And he had nowhere to hurry. If Mother fully supports his relationship with Sherry, it was worth waiting.

***

It was a hot day this time, hotter than before. Sherry was having her breakfast and decided that perhaps she could take a swim the lake afterwards. She wasn’t sure how much it has managed to warm up till now, but it was worth trying at least. If not, she could still sunbathe for some time.

She ate slowly, without hurry, and to the moment she finished it and brushed her teeth in the bathroom, the clock already showed thirty minutes to twelve. Sherry changed into her blue one-piece swimsuit and wrapped a light shawl around her hips so it would look like a skirt. Pinning her hair up and taking a towel, she walked down to the lake and spread it on the sand. At first she always tried the water by walking into it to the knees, just to feel and get used to it. Sherry expected it to be rather cold, but it wasn’t that bad. After all, the lake was located so that the sun always shone upon it, from dawn till dusk, and considering how hot the recent few months have been, the lake being somewhat warmed up was only logical.

While Sherry walked in the water, hearing the sound of splashes alone, she had no idea that Jason was already standing at the very edge of the lake, watching her. Needless would it be to say that when she turned around, her heart skipped a beat from surprise.

“God damn it! Jason…” Sherry huffed, sighing with relief at the same time “Listen, if you continue appearing so, like a specter, I will get a heart attack one day.” She said it without irritation in her voice, but more with a grin. “No, really, I couldn’t even hear your steps.”

Jason didn’t know if Sherry noticed it or not, but a spark of fun appeared in his eyes. She really looked cute when a bit irritated, although she was obviously trying to hide it now.

“I was just going to take a dip in the lake,” she continued “I hope you don’t mind?”

The large man shook his head in response, indicating that he had no objections. After all, she agreed to live here, so she had all the rights to use this territory as freely as he did.

Sherry then went deeper into the lake until she was only her head and shoulders were visible. At first she hesitated to dive in as the water felt chilly, but as her skin got more or less used, it didn’t seem so cold anymore. If she had gotten here later than the early days of June, it would have been even warmer, but it was still fine. Sherry just could have never imagined that her swimming season would be opened in Camp Crystal Lake, the place known as Camp Blood. And in daytime this place looked so peaceful, so serene… Light splashed of water, sound of trees swinging in the wind, chirping of the birds… It was hard to believe what this marvelous area was known for, that a true monster of a man had made it his home.

But Sherry cared little about it. Somehow she knew that Jason would never harm her, even if he gets irritated. It was more than clear that he felt something for her, the solid proof to this was that he decided to show her the place he would never ever show to anybody else: his sanctuary. And the fact that he cherished his mother’s memory that much, made her respect Jason even more. Now Sherry knew for sure that Jason was not as terrible as people thought him to be. All he has ever needed was understanding, and, unfortunately, he never got it from anyone except for his mother. Deep inside she thanked God for giving her the ability to look behind this terrifying appearance of a hockey masked monster and behold the hidden part of Jason’s soul which is still able to feel and craves for everything he lacked in his life. Despite that Jason most likely wasn’t even alive, technically an undead being, it didn’t mean he couldn’t feel anything at all. Death is frightening only for the body, but the soul is eternal, it knows no death. And while Sherry went out of the water and sat on her towel to sunbathe, such thoughts occupied her mind. She was sure that this is what exactly could be said about Jason. His body is dead, but his soul still lives. He just hides it from everyone, preferring to show his macabre side. But if he chose to show something more than that, it meant the person he chose for this is indeed special from his point of view. Thus Sherry couldn’t be happier to know that she was the one to get this honor.

While sitting and enjoying the warm summer air, Sherry turned her head right and left now and then and noticed that Jason was still standing aside and watching her. He decided not to stand at the water all this time and preferred to keep a watch from the shadow.

“You can come and sit here with me if you want,” Sherry called out to him. It looked funny to her that after all what happened in his hut Jason still was standing somewhere aside. Was he still shy or what? Sherry wanted him to be free in her presence, just like she was beginning to feel the same when he was near. And after a few moments she heard heavy footsteps approaching her until the large man dropped himself down on the sand beside her.

“There, that’s better,” Sherry smiled, looking at him. “I hope you’re not shy when being around me, are you?”

Jason shook his head which meant a “no”.

“Good. Otherwise I thought you feel embarrassed or something.”

This time Jason tilted his head like asking – why do you think that?

“It’s just when I saw you standing far away from me,” Sherry explained. “This is why I thought so. Glad to know I was wrong,” she concluded with a friendly smile on her face.

So they both sat at the lake in silence for some time, disturbed only by the sounds of nature and thinking their own things over. Sherry closed her eyes and relaxed, the surrounding nature together with Jason’s slow, peaceful breathing calmed her down. Jason, in turn, studied her with his eyes, noticing that she was dressed in something blue, just like the color of his eyes. Although generally she wasn’t really different from other girls in appearance, but it dawned on Jason that he found her beautiful. He has never cared about the female beauty before, for him each girl was just a piece of flesh for killing. Each of them, except for Sherry. She was indeed special, and looks like Mother knew it already at that moment when those bad people brought her to the camp and dropped into the pit. And now, looking at her beautiful shape, fair skin and thick, chestnut-colored hair that even looked a bit golden when sun shone upon them, Jason barely kept himself from touching her, starting with the hair and slowly moving down the curves to her legs. But he was afraid it would ruin this warm moment between them right now. One thing Jason was sure about – if their relationship continued developing this way, there were high chances that she would finally allow him to touch more of her skin. After all, patience is always a bliss.


	17. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, a young woman named Chelsea Rogers was packing without any hurry while her heart was beating faster with every minute in anticipation. She was preparing for a camping trip with her boyfriend, Chris, and on their return home they planned to apply for marriage. Chelsea couldn’t wait for this moment to happen, as having her own family was the most sacred dream of hers. Chris only supported this idea, deciding that now was the best time to do it and not to pull back anymore. He wanted to his beloved one to be happy, and seeing her eyes shining with joy, his own heart filled with warmth.

“Are you ready, honey?” Chris asked, carrying his large backpack into the car. “You’d better hurry up, otherwise we will reach the place by the sunset. I wouldn’t like to arrive there when the night falls.”

“Just a moment, I’m nearly finished!” Chelsea shouted from her room. “A few more things to pack and I’m coming down!”

She rummaged through her backpack once again to make sure nothing important is forgotten. And considering the trip to nature, nothing much was needed from what she used every day while living in the city. Comfortable and sporty clothes and shoes are a must on such trips, and those were the main things that occupied her backpack. When she was finally finished, Chelsea rushed down the stairs where her boyfriend was waiting, checking once more around the house to make sure they took all the necessities.

“Oh, there you are,” Chris smiled to her. “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure, dear,” she replied. “Oh, by the way, have you finally decided where exactly we are going?”

Chris scratched his chin and spoke:

“You know, I was thinking about it for a while, about a place where we would be alone and no one would disturb us. I say, how about a place called Camp Crystal Lake? Total silence and peace guaranteed,” he winked.

“Camp Crystal Lake? Sounds nice,” Chelsea grinned. “But… Wait a minute…” she suddenly stopped smiling. It seemed that the young woman was lost in deep thoughts.

“What is it?” Chris asked, tilting his head.

“I think I’ve heard this name somewhere,” Chelsea said, trying to remember something. “Oh God, Chris, maybe we better choose some other place? I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Why? What’s wrong with this camp?”

“I think I now remember where I’ve heard about Camp Crystal Lake. I’ve read about it some years ago. Do you know that a boy drowned there in the fifties and two camp counselors were murdered? Then there was a big fire, and after some time someone poisoned the drinking water. Every attempt to open the camp failed. And during the last attempt there was a schizophrenic woman that killed all the new counselors, but died herself when the last survivor chopped her head off. This is what happened there,” Chelsea’s voice now sounded frightened. “Chris, I really think we shouldn’t go there. Too many deaths have occurred in that camp.”

“Sounds awful, but come on, this is all in past. All of it happened in the previous century, and now there is no one there anymore. Camp Crystal Lake has finally found its peace. The woman that you mentioned is long dead, so no one should disturb us there. So stay peaceful and try to forget the bad things,” Chris hugged his frightened girlfriend, trying to calm her down.

“Well, I hope you’re right,” Chelsea sighed.

Both then walked out of the house, locking it firmly. One last time they checked the trunk to be sure that everything is there – a tent, two sleeping bags, a bag with food, and their backpacks. All was in place, and now it was time to leave. Chris and Chelsea boarded their car and he started the engine.

“Honey, could you place take the map from the glove compartment? I have to check which is the right way,” Chris asked. Chelsea nodded and pulled out the map. It was the map of New Jersey state, and in a few moments Chris pointed to one spot with his finger. It had a name “Crystal Lake.”

“Is that the camp?” Chelsea asked.

“No, it’s the name of a neighboring town,” Chris explained. “The camp is not shown here, but it is somewhere nearby. If we have problems with finding the way, we can ask someone in the town.”

The journey lasted for a few hours, which wasn’t too long, considering that Chris and Chelsea lived not too far from Cunningham County, in the area of which a small town of Crystal Lake was located. When they finally reached their destination, Chris parked the car at the grocery store and stepped out. Chelsea joined him. The town itself looked pretty neat, especially now, in a bright summer day. Each of the locals lived his own life, nothing out of ordinary. But it’s not about the town that Chelsea was still worried. It was the camp, located somewhere in this area. The young couple entered the store to buy more drinks, as the weather was very hot. Despite having drinks in their food bag, they felt it was necessary to have more for refreshment. As they approached the cash to pay, Chris decided to ask for the direction.

“Excuse me, but is Camp Crystal Lake far away from here?”

Hearing the question, the cashier widened her eyes in terror, saying nothing. Chris and Chelsea noticed that the customers reacted in a similar way. Everyone looked shocked. It seemed like life around the young couple literally froze for a few minutes.

“What? Camp Blood?” one of the customers suddenly asked.

“Is it opening again?” someone else joined the conversation.

“Umm, no,” Chris stammered. “We are just travelling and decided to go camping there.”

“I see,” the cashier finally spoke. “Well, it’s still twenty miles away. If you have a car, then just drive straight the main road. At the cemetery, there are crossroads, and you have to turn left and then go straight. After ten miles, there will be a road sign to Camp Crystal Lake on the right. You won’t miss it. But, if I were you, I would stay away from that camp.”

“Why’s that?” Chris asked.

“Haven’t you heard about what happened there?” the cashier continued. “First, a boy drowned there in 1957, then, after a year, two camp counselors were killed. Second, after some time, when they tried to open the camp, there was a big fire, and the arsonist was never found. The next opening also failed, as someone had poisoned the drinking water. And in 1979, a woman, who worked in that camp as a cook, chopped up all the counselors except for one, and she beheaded that crazy woman, who was later identified as Pamela Voorhees. By the way, the drowned boy’s name was Jason, and he was the son of Pamela Voorhees.”

“You see, Chris? This is what I told you about before we left,” Chelsea added.

“Oh, so you knew about it?” the cashier asked suspiciously.

“Well, yes, but isn’t it all in the past? Now this camp is empty and peaceful,” Chris objected.

“Yes, it is empty, but about it being peaceful… I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean?” Chelsea asked her.

The cashier cleared her throat and told the whole truth.

“The problem is, that, according to rumors, people disappear in this camp. What’s more, the same rumors say that Jason is still out there, and he doesn’t like strangers snooping around the camp.”

“What? Didn’t he drown in the lake? He should be dead.” Both Chris and Chelsea were confused now.

“So it says, but we are not entirely sure about what actually happened there, so unfortunately, I can’t tell you any more information. If you still wish to go there, go on, but you have been warned. I don’t want to scare you, but… all I can say is – be careful.”

“All right, thank you,” both nodded to her and left the shop, followed by strange looks of the customers. “I don’t know about you, Chris, but I don’t like it all,” Chelsea frowned when they reached their car.

“Come on, babe, don’t you take it that seriously,” Chris hugged her waist. “Do you know what is the best way to attract travellers to some place? A good ghost story. And believe me, these things attract people, no matter how strange it sounds, and if you tell someone not to go there, people do will do the contrary and go and check it. Besides, if local inhabitants are superstitious, it’s no surprise for such small towns as this one.”

Chelsea said nothing, but just listened, looking somewhere aside.

“Legend or no legend, there is nothing out of ordinary,” Chris continued. “Even if things had happened there in the past, now this place is absolutely peaceful. Nothing is going to happen. So cheer up, sweetheart! We return home refreshed and then prepare for the happiest day in our lives.”

“Well, I hope it is like you say. Anyway, I feel safe when you are near,” Chelsea finally smiled back.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone harm you,” Chris kissed her lips, and both sat into their car. “So, as we were told, when we reach the cemetery, we must turn right at the crossroads and go just straight. The turn to Camp Crystal Lake should be somewhere on the right.”

“That’s what I heard,” Chelsea approved. “Don’t hurry and drive a bit slower, so we accidentally don’t miss the turn.”

Chris nodded, starting the engine, and the young couple drove away in hope for a good camping time.

***

In the meantime, Jason, while sitting on the beach with Sherry, had a feeling of excitement inside. He felt that soon there will be guests in his camp again, and his flair has never failed him. Adrenaline rushed through his body, making his dead heart beat in anticipation. He just had to decide what to do with Sherry this time. Should he lock her again in her cabin? Or maybe let her watch how he hunted his victims down if she wanted to? He will solve this problem, so Jason wasn’t worried about that. Soon his deadly hunt will begin again.

Very soon.


	18. Chapter 17

Sherry noticed Jason being in sort of a nervous state. He still sat near her, but now and then looked back at the road that leads out of the camp. It seemed like he was waiting for something.

“Are you alright?” she asked him.

Jason nodded and pointed to the road.

“What is it? Are you waiting for something? Someone must come here?”

He nodded again.

“But who? I’m not expecting my parents or brother today, so they won’t come. Who else do you await, if only not some visitors again who want to take a risk?”

This time the large man not just nodded, but patted her on the shoulder lightly. He liked that she understood him well, so he didn’t have to think hard on how to explain things to her. But it didn’t mean that it would always be that easy.

“Oh, so that’s it, another group of visitors? But how can you know that they come exactly today? Are you able to feel it somehow, or?”

Another nod from Jason. Sherry asked no more questions, but deep inside she was curious if Jason really possessed some supernatural abilities, like telepathy or something of that kind. He was indeed a very interesting and unusual being, and the more she stayed with him, the more she wanted to study him. And what’s most important – with each day, Sherry was becoming sure that she was growing attached to Jason, and not just the feel of respect and friendship guided her. There was something more than that.

Suddenly Jason got up and pulled Sherry with him, but this time he remembered to do it carefully. Sherry once had yelled at him for being rude and hurting her, so he tried to do his best not put any more bruises on her skin. Then he pointed to the towel on the ground, making Sherry understand that she had to take it with her, and then led her to the cabin.

“I guess you want me to stay inside while you go hunting, right?”

A nod.

“Are you going to lock me up again?” Sherry asked, steeping inside the cabin. This time Jason shook his head, but first pointed at her and then put his index finger to the mask where his mouth should be. This was more than clear to her – he wanted her to stay quiet.

“No problem, Jason, I won’t make a sound, don’t worry,” Sherry smiled. “They will never know about my presence.”

Jason nodded and closed the door without locking it, and then left. Sherry then took off her wet swimming suit and changed into more comfortable clothes, first the underwear and then shorts and a top on straps. Taking one of her books from the desk, she sat on her bed and began reading, but it was difficult to concentrate the thoughts on the text. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Jason could know that someone was going to arrive to the camp. All she could do was to admire this monster of a man. And she would do as he asked now – just to be quiet while he had his fun. She would not let him down.

***

“Hey, Chris, there it is! The road sign to Camp Crystal Lake!”

“Oh yeah, right, but it’s so barely visible in the distance. You notice it practically in the last moment.”

Chris turned right at the small wooden sign with a name “Camp Crystal Lake.” After a few meters they passed a large sign that welcomed everyone to the camp. In a few meters more the cabins finally appeared and the access to the lake was clearly visible. And when Chris turned the car engine off, Chelsea stepped outside and looked around, breathing in the warm summer air.

“I must say, this place looks lovely,” she said. “Everything seems so peaceful, so serene. I would have never imagined that something grisly could have ever happened here.”

“Chelsea, please,” Chris huffed. “Forget about it once and for all. More than twenty years has passed since then. Relax finally and help me set the tent.”

After the tent was set, Chris pulled out a large pack of charcoal pieces from the trunk and a barbecue set while Chelsea took care of the food bag and the backpacks. While her boyfriend was busy with the barbecue, she stepped behind the car and put on her swimming suit as she was sure they would take a swim in the lake. Leaving her clothes in a tent, she ran right into the water.

“Hey, babe, wait for me!” Chris shouted playfully.

“Well, it’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Chelsea laughed. “When you finish, join me.”

Chris set the charcoal on fire, and while it burned for some time, the couple used it for refreshing themselves in the waters of Crystal Lake. The weather was indeed hot and the sun was burning like hell, so being in water seemed like heaven. Chris and Chelsea embraced each other, sharing loving kisses and cuddling. Nothing could ruin this romantic moment for them, and not just this particular moment. There was much more to come when the sun begins to set. Or, at least, that’s what they thought. Little did they know that they were far from being alone in this camp.

***

Jason stood among the trees and high bushes, watching every move of the uninvited visitors. This large thing they put at the lake, it was probably when they were going to spend the night. And the fire, yes, just like many of his victims, they made fire and ate something. Nothing out of ordinary so far. And now they went into the water. Jason knew well what was going to follow later, he has studied so many such people that came here. Somehow all of them behaved approximately the same way, with little difference. He watched the young couple, clenching his fists in fury. The monster man barely could keep himself from attacking right now, from walking into the water silently and drowning these pathetic creatures. But he decided it’s better to wait until the dark. It is so adorable when those stupid youngsters tremble and run in fear. When the sun sets, he will make sure they won’t leave this place alive.

The couple was obviously busy with each other, and Jason thought it would be good to damage the car somehow or at least take away the keys. Thus they can forget about escaping with car. And lucky for him, the car was parked so that the driver’s door was facing the exit path from the camp. Thus Jason quietly crept to the car unnoticed and tried to open the car. It looked like these guys were so sure they were alone here that they didn’t even bother locking the car. Moreover, they even left the keys on the driver’s seat. Fantastic, just what he needed. Jason took the car keys and put them into the pocket of his tattered jacket. Then he closed the door, doing his best not to make a sound, and hid in the nearby woods, not going too far so he wouldn’t lose the sight of his potential victims.

Meanwhile, the coal in a barbecue set was ready, and the couple finally left the lake and went to dress up for lunch. It was hard to see in the distance what exactly they were preparing to eat, but as soon as the smell of grilled meat reached Jason’s nostrils, he closed his eyes for moment. Although he felt no need to eat like humans do, but the smell of freshly grilled meat was what he enjoyed. Usually people finished all the food they had, and there was no possibility for him to taste something, but it didn’t matter too much. All that mattered was the hunt, and Jason waited patiently for darkness to come.

Several hours passed while the couple was sitting at the fire, enjoying lunch and chatting about their own things. It seemed like both have forgotten about the grisly past of the camp, and now relaxed in the nature. Step by step the sun was approaching the west and they sky was slowly getting darker. Jason watched while the guy extinguished the fire and the girl lighted the lantern that she brought out of the tent. For some time they continued sitting and just staring at the lake until pale stars began appearing in already rather dark sky.

“You know, I love sitting and looking at the stars,” Chelsea said dreamily, supporting her head against Chris’s shoulder. “What do you think, are we really alone in this world? I mean, could there be life somewhere in space?”

“Who knows, who knows,” he replied, hugging her shoulders. “And what do you think, maybe it’s time for us to slip into our tent?” he winked.

“Hmmm… maybe,” Chelsea giggled and rushed to the tent, crawling inside. Chris picked up the lantern and followed his girlfriend into the tent.

Seeing this, Jason decided it was finally time to strike. He slipped out of his hiding spot silently, so no one would ever hear him. He moved like a spectre, so for an unprepared victim there was no chance to live. And these both for sure weren’t prepared for what it was to come. While the large man slowly approached the tent, drawing his machete out of the holster, he listened attentively.

The sound of lips kissing and blissful moans were emanating from the tent, accompanied by female giggles. And in the light of the lantern two dark silhouettes were visible while caressing and kissing each other, and slowly taking their clothes off. This Jason wasn’t going to bear. He wouldn’t allow these despicable creatures do such disgusting things in his territory. So he decided to make some noise now, and began with the rustle of bushes nearby, loud enough so the couple would hear it.

“Hey, what was that?” Chelsea asked.

“What?” Chris was surprised a bit.

“I heard something outside, like bushes rustling,” she replied.

“Relax, babe, it must be some kind of nocturnal animal or bird,” Chris tried to reassure her. “Don’t forget that we are in a wooded area, so there must be plenty of such beings around.”

Jason listened to every word they said, and if he could, he would definitely have laughed. But, on the other hand, it was good that he couldn’t make such sounds, otherwise the prey would have spotted him in the wrong time. But their stupidity sure entertained him. Somehow most part of his victims weren’t smart, and he noticed that. But, better for him. They are stupid enough to come here despite the warnings, and it means more fun for the local predator.

The couple soon forgot about the bushes and got back to their make-out session. But there wasn’t much they could do when they heard distinct sound of heavy footsteps outside the tent.

“Do you hear it, Chris? I don’t know about you, but I’m sure those were someone’s footsteps,” Chelsea whispered, now fully dressed up.

“You’re right. We’re not alone here,” Chris also dressed up and listened carefully. “Come on, let’s get to the car and fast. I have a revolver in my glove compartment. I hope we don’t need to use it, but there’s something suspicious. We better drive away now to somewhere safe and come back for our things tomorrow, when it’s daytime. Stick close to me.”

Holding the lantern in one hand and his backpack in the other, Chris slipped out of the tent with Chelsea, and both ran for the car. Putting her backpack inside, Chelsea searched the glove compartment as Chris told her about a gun in there. She found it and threw it to him, but Chris was searching for something at that moment.

“Damn it, where are the keys? I left them right here, on the driver’s seat,” he said, confused.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure. I can’t see them anywhere.”

“Oh, shit… If there is someone around here… he must have stolen the keys!” Chelsea exclaimed. “But why didn’t he take the car then, I wonder?”

“I don’t know, but whoever it is, I doubt that he’s friendly,” Chris replied nervously, checking the gun load. “Alright, here’s what we do: as we can’t drive anywhere, I’ll take the cell phone from the backpack and call the cops so they collect us from here. We’ll explain everything to them, and tomorrow we can come back here with the police and take the rest of our things while they search the area.”

“Ok, I just hope we can hold till they arrive,” Chelsea looked around in fear.

“Don’t worry, it will be fine,” said Chris, pulling his cell phone out. “In any case, we have a gun, and if… Look out! Behind you!”

“What…” Chelsea didn’t manage to realize what was going on when something hit her on the head. Her vision started to blur and in a moment everything went dark. Seeing his girlfriend falling to the ground, Chris dropped the cell phone from shock, seeing a man in a hockey mask who hit Chelsea on the head with the hilt of a machete.

“You son of a bitch…” he hissed and grabbed the gun, aiming it at the attacker. Only when the stranger appeared from behind the car, Chris could finally see how tall and massive the guy was. It was truly a large monster of a man, and Chris instinctively understood that this was no other than Jason Voorhees that people in the town were talking about, the one who drowned in the lake as a boy. But if he drowned, then how… At this moment Chris was confused. Then this Jason somehow managed to survive the drowning? But people claimed confidently that he drowned for sure. Then who, or, more precisely, what was standing before him? Then this man is… an undead being?

“Don’t you dare to come closer!” Chris tried to sound threatening, but he knew his voice was trembling. “Stay where you are or I’ll shoot!”

But it looked like neither his threatening, nor the gun in his hands affected Jason, as he began making steps towards Chris. The frightened young man then made the first shot, while backing away from the enemy. He shot the second, the third time, but the creepy semblance of a man wasn’t even going to stop, but only increased his walking speed. At this moment Chris’s suspicions about Jason being an undead creature were confirmed. He emptied all the clip of his gun, but it didn’t do any good. The monster in a hockey mask was moving towards him inexorably, like a thunderstorm. Chris dropped the empty gun then and just ran into the woods. Jason knew that this miserable being won’t escape him, and before following, he noticed a cell phone lying on the ground at the car. He began stumping on it with his heavy boot until a cracking sound reached his ears, and the phone broke into pieces. The leys were still in his pocket, and it pretty means that he cut their every way to escape. And then the chase started.

In the meantime, Chris blindly ran through the woods, wherever his eyes looked. He knew he wouldn’t be able to run eternally, so he thought it would be better to hide behind some high, thick bushes and listen. The monster sure made heavy footsteps, so it would be impossible to miss him. So Chris found himself a hiding spot, kneeling down on the ground, and listened carefully.

The monster didn’t keep waiting. In a few minutes the sound of heavy footsteps reached Chris’s ears. His face was all covered in sweat and the heart was beating so fast that the young man felt like if it’s going to jump out of his chest. Jason stopped in a couple of meters from Chris’s hiding spot, looking around and seemingly listening. He heard that the escapee’s footstep sound faded in this area, so he must be around here somewhere. Chris hoped that this creep won’t find him and thought about his next step, when suddenly…

“Chris!! Where are you?!” a female voice broke the silence.

Chris felt the blood in his veins grow cold. Chelsea! She woke up!

“Chris, please, answer me!”

Of course, the sound couldn’t have missed Jason’s ears. The girl was awake. Then it flashed in his mind that he could deal with the guy later, he won’t get away in any case. Jason knew these woods like his own five fingers, and darkness wasn’t an obstacle. His mind was now occupied with only one thing – eliminate the trespassers. So he turned around and went for the girl.

Now this was something that Chris couldn’t allow. He might die himself, but he won’t let this beast harm his beloved one. Only through his dead body.

“No, not her!!” Chris yelled. Jumping out of his hiding spot, he attacked Jason from behind, making him fall to the ground. Before the monster reacted, Chris quickly got up and kicked him a few times, but he knew that these actions won’t keep the enemy down for long. Noticing a big branch that fell off the tree some time ago, the young man grabbed it and struck Jason with it as many times as he could. But that didn’t stop the hockey-masked creep, of course, as he finally grabbed Chris’s arm, getting up on his knees and making him drop the branch. Chris tried to fight and free himself from Jason’s grasp, but the killer’s strength was beyond him. Chris screamed in pain as he felt his arm bones twisting in Jason’s large hand, but still tried to resist, no matter how useless it was. Jason finally knocked him down on his stomach, lifting the guy’s shoulders a bit, and then started pressing with all his might. Unbearable pain pierced all the body of the unfortunate victim, and his screams were music to Jason’s ears. One final push of the two massive hands, and Chris’s spine finally broke in half. To make sure he’s dead, Jason slashed the man’s throat with a machete and got up, leaving him to die. And now it was time to go for the girl.

It was an easy task to track Chelsea down, as she still tried to call for her boyfriend and there was clearly sorrow in her voice, as she had probably heard the screams and assumed that he was dead. Jason decided to creep to her from behind, just like the last time, but he put the machete back in the holster and pulled out the hunting knife instead. Reaching the camp, he saw the girl walking around with a lantern in her hand. He didn’t care whether she heard the screams or not, but it didn’t matter. He would finish her without any problems, as he did with each of the previous victims.

As there was still no sign or answer from Chris, Chelsea was now sure that he was no more, and the screams she heard in the woods proved her guesses. What was left for her to do now? Chris is dead, car keys are God knows where, and Chris’s cell phone lay broken on the ground. Then it dawned on her – she still had her own phone in her backpack. But she didn’t even get the chance to stick her hand into the bag when a large, calloused hand was pressed to her mouth, and sharp pain pierced her body. Chelsea couldn’t even manage to react when someone roughly pushed her down on the ground, and she landed on her back. Trying to gather herself despite the pain, she lifted her upper torso, using the elbows for support, and saw a knife stuck in her abdomen to the very hilt. The young woman began breathing rapidly and was close to panic, when she saw legs in massive boots right beside her. Looking up, her eyes widened in horror. A monstrous man was looming above her, and from her lying position he looked like a giant to her. Chelsea had no doubt that he was the one who murdered Chris, and it was, as she already guessed, Jason Voorhees himself. In this moment she regretted her own and Chris’s foolishness. They should have listened to the warnings, but now it was too late. Jason then lifted his foot and began pressing on the girl’s chest, enjoying the sweet sound of her agonizing screams. Jason continued pressing until he heard a disgusting, but at the same time, pleasurable sound of cracking bones. And, as the final step, he pulled out his machete and lifted it up, aiming for the girl’s heart. Life was fading in Chelsea’s eyes, and all she could do now is follow the monster’s movements with her look, as the deadly blade was lifted above her, and in the next second it went down in one swift movement, like a guillotine, piercing right through the heart. Death has taken Chelsea in its embrace, and thus she left the world of the living forever.

Jason was happy. Despite his hate for the trespassers, he was glad for new victims to come to his camp, as this boredom that accompanied him every day was sometimes truly unbearable. But each hunt made blood rush swiftly through his veins and his dead heart beat faster. Jason loved this feeling, it couldn’t be compared to anything else in the world. Hopefully, more foolish teens or young adults will come to the camp, and Jason will be looking forward for another hunt.

The Crystal Lake Killer has claimed two more victims. They have been warned… But their fatal mistake has led them to their doom. The names of Chris Neville and Chelsea Rogers have become nothing but memory.

And this was their end.

Their last romance.


	19. Chapter 18

While Jason got rid of the bodies, Sherry spoke to her mother via Skype. Luckily, Mrs. Cooke was alone at home at this moment, so they could talk about more private stuff freely, without any other ears listening.

“So, how are you doing there, honey? Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly alright,” Sherry said. “Jason is now away, mining his own business, so all is fine.”

“Does he treat you well? I hope nothing has changed to the worse?” Although Sherry said things were going fine, mother had to be sure of that. Living with a serial killer as your neighbor is a serious matter.

“Don’t worry, mum. He is the second person after my family that treats me well and respects me,” Sherry explained. “Despite being a killer, he knows what respect means.”

“Very well. Glad to know that he is not just a killing machine that knows nothing but death.”

Sherry nodded, as they spoke via the video call, so they could see each other’s faces.

“He has killed some people though while I was there,” Sherry continued. “First there were four young adults, and Jason locked me in my cabin while he did the dirty job. Second time there was one couple around the same age, but then he just left me inside, without locking. He trusted me that I would not interfere.”

“Yes, and you better not,” mother said. “I know he’s most dangerous when in killing mood.”

“Of course. It’s only us that he allows to come to his camp. Otherwise he can’t stand trespassers.”

“Well, lucky us then,” Sharon laughed.

“I really can’t comprehend why teens and young adults continue coming here. What is with this place that it attracts such type of people?” And that was right, Sherry truly was unable to understand it. “There are so many forested areas by the lake, so many parks. But they still choose Camp Crystal Lake. And from their talks I heard that they knew, or, at least, had an idea about Jason living here. I’m sometimes deeply surprised by human stupidity. And I highly doubt that adult people, like of your age, would ever visit the camp. They sure are smart enough to stay away from it.”

“I know, dear,” Sharon agreed. “I guess younger people like some sort of challenge.”

“Maybe,” Sherry replied. “But still it doesn’t mean putting your life at stake for nothing. And it’s impossible to get away from Jason. If you are here, he will find you. After all, he knows these woods like his own home.”

A minute or two passed in silence until Sharon spoke again.

“I wonder if he sees us every time we come to visit you in the camp?”

“I’m sure he does,” Sherry replied. “Believe me, mum, he has a good memory. He knows how you look like, your vehicle as well. He watches very carefully who comes to his territory before deciding whether these people should stay alive or not.”

“I see. But why does he never come out to us?”

“I think the reason is him being ashamed of himself,” Sherry explained.

“Ashamed? Why?”

“You see, it’s the psychological trauma that he carries since his childhood. He was born hydrocephalic, and because of that always bullied by peers, until it finally resulted in his drowning in this very lake. I managed to persuade him to meet Richard though, so Jason doesn’t hesitate to come out when he comes. I might try to do the same when you or dad arrive here. I think he wouldn’t mind. After all, we became friends, and you are my family.”

Sherry hoped for the best. If Jason didn’t refuse to meet Richard, then why should he object against meeting her parents as well?

“You know…” Sherry began “…I think I am growing attached to Jason.” While speaking about this, she blushed a bit. “One day he took me to his hut deep in the woods and showed something that is sacred for him.”

“What exactly?” Sharon wanted to know.

“Just don’t tell anyone for now, okay? It’s our little secret.”

“Of course, dear, if you say so.”

“In his hut, he keeps some sort of an altar where he places his mother’s head, surrounded by a lot of burning candles,” Sherry said. “It looked like mummified or something, but when he found out that his mother died in such gruesome way, by being decapitated, it was a tragedy for him. Mother was the only person he had ever loved and who loved him. I’m very glad that he cherishes her memory. Yes, it might look terrifying when you see it, but nonetheless, he shows respect to her memory as he can. And if he showed me all of this, it means he trusts me. He would never take anyone else there, never.”

“Wow, that sure means something, doesn’t it?” Mrs. Cooke winked.

“It sure does. I have told him about it, that I am proud that he still loves his mother so much and cherishes her memory,” Sherry continued. “More than that, I said that I do not care if he is a killer or not. I said that I accept him as he is. Indeed, if he treats me and my family well, the rest doesn’t matter.”

“Well, if it really was like that, I bet it touched his heart,” Sharon pondered aloud. “Did it?”

“I’m sure it did. After I said it all, I noticed that he closed his eyes for a moment and I heard him growling quietly. I guess you understand that such words are like milk and honey for him, considering the bitter experience that all his life had been.”

Sharon smiled warmly and nodded.

“You did the right thing, my darling. The more you do such kind things to him, the better it is for you. Having such man like Jason on your side means protection guaranteed. Although you are alone there with him, there is nothing to be afraid of.”

“Sure, but you can never know who could be so stupid to trespass,” Sherry grinned. “I’m sure that Jason has encountered some aggressive types as well. If it happens that I might encounter such people… Well, Richie has taught me how to protect myself, and I would use these skills without hesitation. But Jason could dispose of them in one blow. So yeah, you can never know.”

“Quite possible.”

“Yeah… And after I told him that I accept him as he is, he caressed my face gently, and I knew that he was thanking me like that. I thanked him as well for all that he did for me, and… I gave in to my emotions then and just… hugged him. I have never felt so protected in my life, being in this man’s strong arms. Thus we stood for some time, hugging each other. I could only imagine how it would look like – a large man in a hockey mask and a small woman like me standing in front of an altar with a dead head, holding each other in our arms.” Sherry giggled at these memories, but they warmed her heart throughout.

“Haha, yeah, this would be worth a painting,” Mrs. Cooke laughed as well, trying to create this image in her mind. “But, if we speak seriously, I’m really happy that you are in good relationship with Jason, considering him being what he is. This is worth many things.”

“Thanks, mum, I’m more than happy to know that you understand,” Sherry said, regretting that mother was not here at the moment. She would love to hug her so much.

“Oh, it’s alright, dear. Each good parent should at least try to understand what their children feel.”

 _God, how right you are, mum! You’re the best!_ – Sherry thought to herself. She considered her mother the most intelligent person in the whole world. It’s the fact that not all parents succeed in understanding the inner world of their children, and some do not even try. But Mrs. Cooke knew that the key to good relationship with children was understanding.

“Listen, Sherry, do you need anything? From food, clothes, or anything else?” I was thinking about paying you a visit tomorrow morning, so while we are connected, think about what you need.”

Sherry then delved into thinking, trying to concentrate. As the weather was hot, she drank a lot, so drinks would definitely be number one necessity. Also, she realized she needed some new underwear and new shirts and tops on straps, and socks as well. When she was finally up with the ideas, she told mother all she wanted.

“Alright, just collect the dirty stuff into a bag,” Sharon said. “I will bring you new ones instead and take the old ones to wash. What about food?”

“Hmm… well, maybe some instant soups or noodles would be nice. Oh, I would be grateful for a pizza as well and a package of eggs and some milk. I still have corn flakes left, but milk is nearly over. I like drinking it too, you know.”

“Of course, no problem,” Sharon said. “Tomorrow around nine I will be here with all the things. Well, see you tomorrow then?”

“Thanks, mum. See you,” Sherry said, and the call ended.

***

Walking back to the camp, Jason heard some female voices coming from there. His first reaction was - trespassers! He pulled the machete out and walked quietly to the cabins, creeping like wolf that was hunting for its prey. But as he got closer, he realized that one of the voices was Sherry’s. That made him calm down a bit, but who was the other person she was talking to?

As Jason approached Sherry’s cabin, she stepped outside to meet him. He thought how to ask her about her conversation, but it was difficult. So first he pointed to her, then to the doorway, and then to his ears. Sherry didn’t understand what he meant at first, but then it finally dawned on her.

“Oh, I think I know what you want to say. You heard me talking, right?”

Jason nodded.

“I spoke to my mother through my computer. You know, there is a communication device called “Skype”, and with that you can speak to people around the world, no matter where they are. It’s a very convenient thing.”

The large man didn’t understand what computer or this “Skype” was, but he got the general idea. He had an idea about the phone, but now it looked like that there was more than one way to communicate.

“Oh, and I want you to know that tomorrow morning my mother will come here and bring me some food and other things that I need. I hope you don’t mind?”

Jason shook his head. Of course, he didn’t mind. He already made her understand some time ago that her family was allowed to visit her in his camp. As long as the visitors were familiar to him, he was alright with it.

“Thanks, Jason. I knew I can count on you,” she said, caressing his large arm up and down. Jason enjoyed the touch of her fragile hands. It was so gentle, so… loving. It reminded him of his own mother’s touch in childhood, but this was a little bit different. Sherry was not his mother, and he never forgot about it. All he knew that he wouldn’t mind her touching him like that every day.

Then Sherry suddenly spoke:

“Jason? I’d like to ask you something. Would you like to meet my mother tomorrow? She comes alone. You know Richard already, and she asked why you never come out when she and my father visit me. She would like to meet you as well.”

Jason thought for a few moments, and during this short amount of time Sherry kept silent. Considering all pros and cons, he finally concluded that she might be right as well. Her family knew about him, and he knew her brother personally. So no harm would come if he got introduced to her mother too. Finally he nodded.

“Good.” Sherry was satisfied with his decision. She wished to know what was going on in his head right now, but she presumed that nothing bad would happen if he and her mother meet each other.

Jason had a feeling that tomorrow would be a special day for him. First of all, the arrival of Sherry’s mother. This would be a very interesting event. But there was something else. As his senses gave him a hint that another hunt was on the way. And after that, the next day would be Friday, the 13th of June, his birthday. Then he will have true hunting party as the bad people were going to come here, the ones that hurt Sherry. These were the days he was especially looking forward to, and at that thought his dead heart began beating in his chest.

He will murder them all.

For himself.

For Mother.

For Sherry.


	20. Chapter 19

The next morning, around eight o’clock, Sherry was already up. The sun was shining brightly and the sound of bird chirping surrounded her. Mother promised to come at nine, so there was still one hour until that, so Sherry had time to dress up and have breakfast. Not even a single cloud covered the sky, and the heat grew stronger with every minute, but still the very morning felt more or less refreshing. Sherry decided to put shorts on this time, combining them with a bright green top on straps. Luckily, mostly all her summer shirts and tops were made of cotton, the best material for hot weather like now. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she opened the fridge to take the remains of milk. She hoped that her mother would bring more milk, Sherry took a pack of corn flakes and poured them into a small bowl, adding milk in the end. Her breakfast has always been a light one that consisted mostly of cornflakes and a few sandwiches. And while Sherry ate her breakfast unhurriedly, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her cabin, and in a few minutes the door opened and a large, masked man appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, hey, Jason. Good morning.” Sherry greeted him, chewing the food she just ate. “You’re just in time. Soon my mother will be here. So, are you ready to meet her?”

Jason nodded in response. Although he had seen her mother from a distance a few times when she came to visit Sherry, but this time will be different. He knew her family respected him for what he did to their daughter, but no one could know what she would think when she sees him in person.

“Okay, good,” Sherry said, smiling, when Jason suddenly turned around to face the exit from the camp. Sherry also stared into the same spot until the sound of car engine reached her ears and a familiar champagne-colored car drove into the camp territory. “Well, here she comes,” Sherry smiled, pointing to the car.

Mrs. Cooke parked the car near the first cabin which Sherry slept in, and stepped out. Jason watched how Sherry ran to her mother, sharing a tight hug with her. While holding her daughter in her arms, Sharon turned her face to the door and felt her own heart starting to beat rapidly. She knew from Sherry’s words that Jason was a large man, but this large… Mrs. Cooke was afraid to approach this bulky being, to her he looked like a true monster wearing a hockey mask. Sherry then hugged her mother’s shoulders and persuaded her to come closer to meet the legend of Crystal Lake.

“Come on, mum. He’s waiting.”

“S-Sherry, I…” Sharon stammered, afraid to make a step closer. “Are you sure he’s not going to do any harm to me?”

“Oh, Jesus, mum!” Sherry laughed merrily. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. He will never harm me or any of my family members. So come now, relax and behave naturally.”

Sharon was still trembling inside, but she obeyed her daughter nevertheless. Maybe it wasn’t that bad after all, it’s just this anticipation that made her feel nervous.

When both women finally approached Jason, Sharon studied him with her glance. Beside his intimidating size and appearance, she noticed how unnaturally pale his skin color was. Sharon admitted to herself that she had never seen any human being that pale. Was Jason Voorhees even human? The more she looked at him, the more she doubted his humanity.

“Well… hello,” Mrs. Cooke began, still unable to get rid of her feeling of fear. “You’re Jason, right?” Receiving a nod in response, Sharon continued: “I’m pleased to meet you, Mr. Voorhees. As you maybe already know, my name is Sharon Cooke, I’m Sherry’s mother.”

Jason nodded again, hoping that she understood that he was also glad to meet the mother of his female friend. And he, of course, didn’t miss the moment when she called him “Mr. Voorhees.” It was the first time during his entire existence that someone called him like that. Jason remembered when his own mother told him that people address each other as “Mr.” or “Ms.”, and “Mrs.” if the woman is married, before the surname, thus showing respect to each other. And now Sherry’s mother addressed him the same way. Sherry told him many times that her whole family respected him, but now he was convinced of this personally.

Sharon then continued speaking after a small pause.

“First of all, Mr. Voorhees, I want to say that I’m very grateful to you for everything that you did for my daughter, and so is Harry, my husband and Sherry’s father. You see… when Sherry didn’t return home one evening, I didn’t know what to think. And when Richard found out that she was taken to Camp Crystal Lake and just dumped there, my heart turned cold. I was scared and nervous. No offence, but you maybe know as well, what kind of rumors are circling around about you. People think that you are just a merciless murderer that would kill anyone in his way. So when we heard that Sherry is here, we thought for a moment that we lost our daughter.” After the last phrase she looked at Sherry who stood aside and nodded with a smile, like saying “you’re doing good.” Sharon smiled back and turned to face Jason again. “So I’m glad to know that things turned out to be like they are now, and moreover, that we were all wrong about you. I know that Sherry grew very much attached to you, and now I understand the reason. And I want you to know that I support your friendship and relationship in general.” Mrs. Cooke now spoke calmly already, seeing that Jason was listening to her. “I only would like to ask you for one thing. I know that you kill people that come here, to this camp, and I’m not going to judge you or mix myself into this. It’s your own business after all. But please, do not make Sherry kill anybody. I really would not like her becoming a killer. Alright? I hope it’s not too much that I ask?”

This time the hockey-masked man shook his head. He didn’t mind that. Killing has always been his job alone, and Sherry could kill somebody, but only if she wanted it herself. If not, he would never force her to do it.

“You see, mum? He doesn’t mind. He accepts your proposal,” Sherry finally joined the conversation. “Now you see that it is possible to reason with Jason. He’s not like the great white shark.”

“Yes, dear, I can see that,” Sharon smiled to Sherry. “Well, I guess I have to help Sherry to carry things I brought for her. It was my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Voorhees, and thank you once again.”

Jason nodded again, and Mrs. Cooke then went to her car. He watched how she and Sherry carried some food and new clothes from the car to the cabin. Mrs. Cooke stayed with her daughter for some time and then, after approximately fifteen minutes, she went back to her car with a small bag. As they made a deal the day before, Sherry got some fresh clothes from home, and mother told her to put all the dirty ones into a bag for washing. Sharon wanted to stay longer, but she had to leave for work, as she had no permission to be away for too long. She told at work that her daughter was in a hospital and she needed some new clothes and some food, so there was no problem in absence for a short time. Sherry came out with her to talk for a few more minutes, and then Mrs. Cooke got into her car and drove away.

Sherry sighed and returned to Jason. He was still standing at the cabin, waiting.

“Well, Jason, here we are, alone again.” While speaking the last few words, she grinned slyly. “How do you find my mother? Did you like her?”

Of course, Jason liked her. Sherry’s mother was a very pleasant woman, she seemed kind and gentle. In some way, she reminded him of his own mother. So all he could do is nod in response.

“Very well, glad to know it,” the girl smiled gently. “And I cannot even begin to tell how much I am happy that my mother understands why I decided to stay here after all. You know, some parents are far from being so understanding.  Some don’t even try to understand. But my mother, as you see, knows that understanding is the most important aspect in every kind of relationship.”

Jason listened, tilting his head. If he could smile under his mask, he would have definitely done it right now. While Sherry spoke, he realized how much she was like her mother. Their speaking manner was so similar, and, what’s more important, Sherry sounded as intelligent and kind as her mother. After the meeting with Sherry’s mother, Jason understood that there are good people in the world. It’s just the bad ones came to his camp, and he just cleansed the world from rubbish.

Suddenly, and that was unexpected even for Jason, Sherry pressed herself to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Jason, please…” her whisper was barely audible. “Just hug me now. Please.”

Jason didn’t think twice and gladly complied with her request, taking Sherry’s delicate form into his strong arms. While they stood like this for a while, he was thinking things over. Jason felt that this particular day will be significant in his life, especially the night shift from today to Friday the 13th.

To the day of his birth.

And he felt that tonight his relationship with Sherry would enter a new phase. Jason wasn’t sure what kind of phase it would be, but in any case, it would beсome a key moment in their life.

He just had to wait. And Jason would wait patiently.

After all, he was always good at it.


	21. Chapter 20

Sherry spent the rest of the day with Jason, which was rather surprising even for her. Usually he went into the woods to mine his own business, but this time it was different. It seemed like he didn’t want to leave her side. But in any case, she was more than happy about it. With each second, Sherry understood that she loved being in Jason’s company. She knew about herself growing very much attached to him, but now her feelings turned into something stronger than just mere attachment. And she didn’t give a damn about him being a killer and how many people he had murdered during his existence. All that mattered is that they were together.

Jason, in turn, pondered about what to do next in their relationship. He knew he always hated sexual relations, but in Sherry’s case he was now sure about being ready to make an exception. Sherry wasn’t like the others. For him, she was special. She accepted him as he was, dismissing the fact that he was a murderer, and that was a huge deal. But still, would she want him as her mate? Jason wasn’t entirely sure about that. And showing his face was absolutely out of question. He was sure that if she saw what was under the mask, she would definitely reject him, and that was the last thing that Jason wanted. He was happy that Sherry was here with him, and he would do anything to keep it that way. Every time he felt her touch, his dead heart began beating faster, and those times where they held each other in their arms… Jason thought that he needed nothing more in this whole world. He only wanted to be with Sherry. And he noticed that every time he touched her beautiful skin, she never tried to stop him and never felt disgusted. On the contrary, it seemed like she wanted more. But she seemed also hesitant. Sherry knew that Jason hated sex in general, so she was afraid to trigger his rage. Jason wanted to let her know that she had nothing to be afraid of. He wouldn’t be angry if she tried something. So there was a chance after all, and Jason wouldn’t hesitate to use it. He just had to make sure that everything goes smoothly.

The day was gradually coming to an end, and the sky slowly began to grow darker, but still it was fairly bright. Sherry walked inside her cabin, inviting Jason too. Looking at the clock in her phone, she saw it was nearly eight. Too early for going to bed. She didn’t know what to do now until she felt Jason’s large palms on her shoulders. Sherry closed her eyes, feeling shivers running down her skin. His touch wasn’t rough at all, to her it felt so soft, so loving… Sherry finally gave in to her emotions and pressed her back to Jason, her head barely reaching his shoulders. Feeling his fingers massaging her shoulders, Sherry relaxed totally, enjoying this delicate moment between her and Jason. And in a few moments she turned around and pressed herself to Jason’s muscled chest, wrapping her arms around him. Jason growled quietly from joy and pleasure, and Sherry could swear that she felt vibration from the growl emanating from his chest. She didn’t even care to switch the light on in the cabin, it felt even better in the dusk. Darkness had its own charm, and in a moment like this, nothing could be better. Jason moved his hand up and down the girl’s back, trying to do it as gentle as possible, caressing her arms with his fingertips. He loved every moment of this intimate moment between them. The feeling of her skin was something incredible. Comparing with his calloused skin, hers felt like silk. Jason wished he could touch more of her skin, and not just face or arms. And it looked like Sherry didn’t mind at all. But before anything happened, Jason suddenly grew tense. Of course, Sherry couldn’t have missed this sudden change.

“What’s the problem, Jason? Am I doing anything wrong?”

Jason shook his head and this time put his finger to Sherry’s lips, thus telling her to be quiet. He thought he heard the sound of car engine. The he listened carefully.

He couldn’t be more right. There was definitely a car approaching the camp. And it meant another bunch of dumb teenage trespassers.

“God damn it!” Sherry swore under her breath. “Why now? Why the hell do they have to come exactly now? Shit, shit, shit!”

Jason watched her swearing quietly, and in such moments she looked very cute to him. But tenderness aside, he had work to do.

Sherry peeked out of the window and saw a minivan parking a few meters away from her cabin, and when the engine went silent, six young people stepped out of the vehicle, two couples and two more guys. All of them looked no older than eighteen years, maybe even less. Two of them took something from the van and went to the beach to make a fire while others were unpacking things for picnic.

Jason watched it all, standing like a motionless statue, and Sherry was sure that he already had a plan in his mind. She trusted him and his ability to analyze the situation, so he would never fail. Lucky for him, the sun had already set around half an hour ago, and now darkness engulfed the entire forest. It was a perfect time to strike.

Finally Jason began to move. Giving Sherry the usual gesture to stay quiet, he opened the door and disappeared in the dark. Sherry was glad that the cabin door didn’t screech when opened, so the unsuspecting teens heard nothing. All of them were too busy with roasting marshmallows, drinking liters of beer and empty babbling.

Sherry listened attentively. Although she couldn’t hear every word, as her cabin was located several meters away from the beach, but general topic of their talk was clear to her.

“I still don’t understand why the hell we had to come exactly here,” one of the girls huffed in dissatisfaction. “Are there really no other camps or just nice places in wooded area?”

“And what’s wrong with this place, Sandra?” the male voice asked.

“What does it mean – what’s wrong? Do you know the history of Camp Crystal Lake?”

“Yes, I know it,” the guy replied. “And so, what’s next? I know there were a few unpleasant cases here, but when did it happen? A hundred years ago? Now this place is more peaceful than the cemetery.”

“Cemetery… of course…” Sandra hissed under her breath.

“Come on, Sandra, calm down,” another female voice joined in. “Andrew is right. What could possibly happen here now? It’s just an empty camp, that’s all.”

“I hope you’re right, Marcy,” Sandra sighed. “But I still don’t like this place.”

“Relax, baby,” Russell said, hugging her waist. “I will never let anyone harm you.” Saying this he kissed her lips.

“Yeah, all what happened here is nothing but history,” another male voice laughed. “But such places as this have their own ghost story.”

“Cody, please, don’t start again,” Marcy interrupted him. “Sandra is already nervous, and now you come in with your ghost stories.”

“Oh, girls, you know that there are no such things as ghosts,” Cody laughed. “It’s just a campfire story. I suppose you have heard about Jason Voorhees? The boy that drowned in this lake in 1957? Well, it’s said that he either somehow survived the drowning and witnessed his mother’s death, or he has risen from the dead and now roams around the camp, killing everyone he sees. Even if he existed, I would stick to the first version of surviving the drowning. Because rising from the dead… That’s bullshit.”

“That’s right, buddy, it’s total bullshit,” Andrew agreed, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Worth a Hollywood movie, right?”

“But there are movies about him, I think,” Jack joined the conversation, hugging Marcy from behind. “They’ve made how many… ten, if I remember it right. But who cares, movies are movies. In fiction there can be anything. And we are here, in real world. So, everybody relax.”

Hearing them mentioning the movies about Jason, Sherry suddenly remembered that she wanted to show Jason one of those movies, but as usual, forgot about it. But it didn’t matter now. Maybe some other time. He was now concentrated on getting rid of unwanted guests.

After an hour or something, both couples separated from the group and went to retire into a cabin. Jack and Marcy chose the most distant cabin from the fire and entered it. Little did the others know that a surprise awaited for them in a face of a hockey-masked monster. The couple entered the cabin and never left it afterwards. Jason acted fast and quiet. Jack and Marcy didn’t even manage to realize what was going on when the steel blade of Jason’s machete ended their lives in a single moment. And no one heard a sound.

Sherry sat on her bed, waiting patiently until Jason finished his business. But in a few minutes she heard footsteps approaching her cabin. And those footsteps weren’t Jason’s.

“Oh shit…” she muttered, but there was nothing she could do. Even if she tried to hide, they would understand that someone was living here, as there were a fridge, a portative burner, a laptop on the table, and a clean bed. So she had to face the intruders.

Sandra and Russell opened the door, searching for the light switch, and when the light was finally on, Sandra screamed in surprise, seeing a young woman sitting on one of the beds.

“Oh, sorry,” Russell was no less surprised. “Um… what are you doing here, lady?”

“Well, if you haven’t noticed it yet, I live here,” Sherry responded with irritation in her voice.

“You live here alone? But why?” Sandra asked her.

“That is none of your business.” Sherry stood from the bed and opened the door, pointing to the doorway. “This is MY cabin. Now please, do me a favor and get the hell out of my face!”

“Alright, alright,” Russell lifted his hands up, and both left the cabin. Sherry slammed the door shut after them. “Man, what is this girl’s problem?” he whispered to Sandra on their way to another cabin.

“I don’t know, but she was rude. And does she really live here alone, in the middle of nowhere?”

“That’s what she said,” Russell replied. “I wonder why?”

“This is all so strange.” Sandra thought out loud. “What can make a human being choose to live far away from civilization and especially in an abandoned place with a bad history?”

“No idea. But okay, forget her. That’s her choice after all. We’ll find us some other cabin.”

While Russell and Sandra left Sherry’s cabin, Andrew and Cody, still sitting at the fire, shouted out to them:

“Hey you, guys, what’s the matter? The cabin is too filthy?” Saying this, both burst out laughing. “Why did you leave the light on?”

The couple exchanged glances, and Russell began talking.

“You won’t believe it, guys, but we’re not alone in this camp.”

“What? What do you mean?” Andrew asked.

“There’s a girl living in this cabin,” Sandra explained. “She said she lives here. And it seems that way, as we noticed a laptop on the table, a fridge she has there, and the bed sheets are definitely new and fresh. I just can’t comprehend why she chose to live in this place. In the end she just rudely pushed us out. But it’s her own business after all. We go to find us another cabin.”

When Sandra and Russell left, Andrew and Cody thought about what to do next. While they discussed the situation, Sherry switched off the light and slipped out of the cabin quietly, not forgetting to stick a pocket knife into the pocket of her shorts. She heard the last conversation and had a bad feeling that those two lonely guys might come for her. She noticed Jason’s white mask in the distance, illuminated by the moonlight, and walked to him in shadows. Thus she was finally safe. Jason made her understand that she had to stay where she was while he went for the couple that reached the nearby cabin. And the two guys were obviously preparing to go to her cabin.

“So, what do you say, man?” Andrew asked. “Who could have known that there is a living soul here?”

“Yeah, and I’d say we’re lucky,” Cody winked. “I thought we’d stay alone again, as always. But this time we got us a nice chick.”

“Well, judging by Sandra’s words, she’s not that nice,” Andrew said.

“Who cares? At least we won’t miss out chance.”

“Pity that there is just one girl. I guess only one of us gets the luck.”

“Don’t you worry, we can share,” Cody laughed. Sherry heard all that they talked about and if she felt like vomiting, she would have done it right now. Those disgusting, drunk bastards were discussing about sharing her for their filthy pleasure! She couldn’t wait until Jason finally gets to them, and this time she will gladly watch them dying.

Meanwhile, Jason entered the cabin where the couple was already making out, and in a few second a piercing scream of terror broke the silence. Cody and Andrew stopped where they were and listened.

“What was that? Who has just screamed?”

“It sounded like Sandra,” Andrew replied. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, man. But I don’t like it. Should we check it out?” Cody asked.

“I think we should. Because if someone is in trouble, they might need our help. Just stick close.”

The guys started walking to the cabin where they heard the scream, but they didn’t manage to reach it when suddenly a bright light illuminated the whole camp territory. Sherry stayed behind the trees and high bushes, knowing that it was Jason who turned on the lights.

“What the hell? What is it?” Cody exclaimed, covering his eyes. After their eyes being used to the darkness, the light was blinding. “Who’s there?”

“Maybe it’s that crazy bitch toying with us?” Andrew suggested. “I noticed that the light in her cabin is no more. It means she managed to run away, and we missed her.”

“Yeah, probably,” Cody agreed. “If that’s really her, then when we get her, we show her that playing with us like that is a bad idea.”

Sherry listened and barely kept herself from laughing. Those two idiots were obviously afraid, and now thought of throwing their anger of fear on her, like true cowards. Oh, and they stubbornly refused to believe that Jason Voorhees is real. Man, what a surprise there will be when they see him in all his macabre beauty! Sherry couldn’t wait for that moment to come.

Jason approached Sherry from behind, and she whispered to him as quiet as possible:

“I have an idea. Let’s do the following: I will appear first and say a few words to them, and then you menacingly come into the light behind me. It would make them afraid even more. And then you do what you have to do. Okay? What do you think?”

Jason thought for a minute or two, and finally nodded. After all, he already had an idea on how to kill one of the guys right after appearing behind Sherry. So then she stepped forward into the light, ready to make their plan a reality. The first one to see her was Andrew.

“Hey, what the hell, lady? Why did you turn on the lights?”

“Well, let’s say it wasn’t me,” Sherry smirked. “But I see that you both are scared, aren’t you? Well, be afraid, gentlemen, be very afraid. You made a huge mistake by coming here.”

“What are you talking about?” Cody asked. “So it’s you who lives here, as our friends told us?”

“Yes, I do live here,” Sherry explained. “And Jason Voorhees is my only neighbor here.” Andrew and Cody exchanged glances when she mentioned Jason Voorhees. Then she continued: “Yes, you heard it right. Jason Voorhees exists, he’s not a myth, and this camp is his home. Believe or not, but I have his permission to stay here.”

And right at this moment, a large, threatening shadow began to materialize behind Sherry’s back. It stepped closer and closer, until the light illuminated a tall, bulky monster of a man in a hockey mask. Both guys widened their eyes in horror and started stepping back.

“Look out! Behind you!” Cody yelled. “It’s Jason Voorhees!”

“Yes, I know it’s Jason Voorhees,” Sherry replied calmly. “And someone refused to believe in his existence, if I understand it right.” She said it with a sinister smirk.

“Well, yes, we were wrong then,” Andrew admitted, his voice trembling. “But it doesn’t matter, we have to run!”

Sherry didn’t move a muscle, standing in her spot with arms crossed on her chest. Cody saw that and ran to her, trying to grab her arm and pull her with him. But Sherry kicked him in his groin, not letting him touch her. Cody moaned in pain, grabbing his crotch.

“Don’t you dare to touch me! I know what you both were up to,” Sherry hissed through her teeth. “I heard everything. I heard how you, two drunken sons of a bitch, were planning to rape me alternately. Well, stick your plans into your assholes. I would prefer to be killed by Jason Voorhees than allow any of you to touch me even with one finger.”

Both guys now looked more frightened than before.

“Look, lady, we’re sorry. We were drunk, you know? Now we just have to run for our lives!” Cody tried to apologize, but he failed in doing that. Seeing that Sherry still didn’t move, his face expressed horror and surprise simultaneously. “What’s wrong with you?! Run or he will kill you too!”

“Kill me?” Sherry said with an evil grin. “That’s very unlikely. The only ones here to be killed are you. And you fully deserve it. Being drunk is not an excuse for raping a female. Besides, Jason hates trespassers. It’s your mistake to come to his territory. No one has forced you to do it. By coming here, you have signed your death sentence. Yes, and your friends are already dead by now. Now it’s your turn. You will never leave this place.”

“You crazy bitch!” Cody yelled, but one swift movement of Jason’s hand, and a hunting knife was in Andrew’s neck. Sherry could only admire his swiftness and knife throwing skill, and she watched how Jason stepped forward and grabbed Andrew with his large hands. In a couple of seconds a vile sound of cracking bones reached Sherry’s ears, as well as Cody’s, and Andrew’s dead body fell on the ground. Cody watched the scene in shock, unable to move, but when he finally snapped out of it, it was already too late. Jason grabbed Cody be the neck and slammed him against the tree with all his might. Sherry watched this, being surprised at herself that she felt little horror while watching a person being killed before her eyes. She was sure that the guy at least got the concussion, but soon there were no doubts about it, as Jason repeated it a few more times before drawing his machete out of the holster and piercing Cody’s body with it several times until the guy was finally dead, and he dropped the corpse on the ground.

Finishing the job, Jason turned his face to Sherry who still stood where she was, smiling to him. Although being terrified by seeing death with her own eyes, she was glad that Jason murdered those bastards. They got what they deserved. Then she went to her monstrous companion.

“Well done, Jason,” she said, caressing his chest with her both hands. “You did good. Those filthy pieces of shit were planning to force me to have sex with them. Can you imagine that? Ugh! I’m so glad they’re dead!”

Jason just nodded, caressing her face with his fingertips. He was happy that Sherry reacted calmly to what he has just done. To make him sure that she approved his work well done, Sherry took his palm in her hands and kissed it. She knew now that he would not hesitate to kill for her, and that was a confirmation of his feelings to her. Tomorrow she would see it in all its beauty, when Vanessa and her company arrive to the camp.

“So, you’re going to take the bodies away now, don’t you?” Sherry asked.

Jason nodded in response.

“Okay. I’ll go to my cabin then. When you finish, join me there.”

Sherry said it with a sly smile on her lips and winked. Jason wasn’t blind and noticed it. Most likely it was some kind of hint, or so he thought. Anyway, he will find it out very soon, and he couldn’t wait for that.

Being back to her cabin, Sherry switched her night lamp on instead of the cabin light. Her heart was beating rapidly, as she felt nervous. Her feeling told her that this night her being with Jason might result in something much more than they had experienced before. But she knew that Jason hated everything that had to do with sex, and for sure she didn’t want to arouse his anger. Would he even want to do it with her? Sherry couldn’t find an answer to this question, but when Jason comes, the picture will be clear.

Peeking out of the window, she noticed that it was dark again in the camp. Jason had turned all the lights off. No more than five minutes passed until the door opened, and he was inside the cabin. Sherry invited him to sit down beside her on the bed. She didn’t know how to start the conversation, feeling her face heating up.

“So, um… I know that tomorrow is your birthday. In fact, in a few hours already,” Sherry began talking. “And also tomorrow we’ll have a group of visitors here. Among them will be the girl who wanted me dead. She wanted you to kill me. Would you punish her for me?”

Jason nodded firmly. It would be his pleasure to torture the bad girl who wanted Sherry’s death. In fact, he was pondering about letting Sherry kill her. But he could think about that tomorrow. Right now he wanted to enjoy this intimate moment with Sherry, but wasn’t really sure about how to let her know it. Finally he decided to act directly. They have become close enough already, so he lifted Sherry up and put her into his lap. He had nothing to lose, and there was no way back.

To say that Sherry was surprised by his actions, was like saying nothing. All she could do is gasp from these unexpected movements of Jason’s strong arms. Sitting in his lap and facing him, she was becoming sure that he wanted it indeed. She blushed a bit, watching his large hands exploring her still dressed body, taking his time on the open parts of it, like arms and legs. And with each touch of his calloused palms on her skin, Sherry felt getting sexually aroused. She realized how much she wanted him, right here, right now. Then she decided it was time for her to act.

“I see you like touching my skin, don’t you?” she asked, her lips stretching in a sly smirk.

Jason nodded.

“Well… perhaps… you would like to see and touch more?”

A nod again. That’s what he wanted the last few days, to see more of her beautiful, silky skin. And now she offered him more, so this chance he would take without thinking twice.

Sherry then took the edges on her top and removed it, tossing it aside, and now being left in her bra and shorts. Jason studied her body with his glance, using the possibility to explore more of the open skin. Sherry blushed even more when he touched her still covered breasts, slightly tugging at the bra. She presumed that he wanted her to remove it as well, but first she had to make sure.

“You want to see more? Should I take it off?” she asked. Jason nodded again, so she quickly unclasped her bra and took it off her form, throwing it aside too. The large man stared at her bare breasts and slightly erected pink nipples, feeling his own body heating up. He succumbed to the temptation to touch them, feeling the tips getting hard when he touched them. Sherry closed her eyes and moaned quietly from the pleasant feeling of his hands on her sensitive spots. When his hands moved lower, she took them and put back on her breasts.

“Please, Jason…” she whispered “do it a bit more. I like to be touched on this spot.”

Jason gladly complied with her request and massaged her soft mounds a bit longer. Sherry felt like all the world around her was lost in oblivion, but she wasn’t going to stop there. Her hands moved on Jason’s jacket, trying to remove it. Jason got the hint and started to take it off while Sherry stood up and unbuckled her shorts, letting them fall freely to the floor, followed by her panties. The last that she did was untying the ponytail, and her auburn hair fell on her shoulders. Now she stood naked before him, and if Jason knew what a nymph was, he would definitely compared Sherry to this mythical being. He relished her body with his lustful glance, the beautiful curves of her slim waist and fleshy hips. For him, she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen during his existence. Sherry then sat back into his lap, and Jason touched her as carefully as he could, like if she was made of glass, like if he pressed harder on some spot, it would break under his rough fingers. Sherry encouraged him to be bolder and not to be afraid to hurt her, just not to be too rough. Then he finally felt it, this very tight and uncomfortable feeling in his pants. Jason knew it was not the fault of the pants, this feeling was coming from him. Sherry, of course, couldn’t miss it, and smiled, touching the large bulge under his pants.

“Jason, don’t you think it’s time for you to take everything off? I’m fully naked, so it would only be fair.”

Jason knew she was right, and didn’t even hesitate to take his shirt off. Sherry looked at his bare torso, exploring it with her hands. His skin was as pale and greyish as on his hands and neck, and when she touched his muscles, they felt like rock to her. Of course, he had many scars left from being injured sometimes by his victims, but those injuries were nothing to him. Each would was already healed, and they didn’t make Jason’s body ugly. On the contrary, scars added some attractiveness. Sherry liked his scars, and her fingertips ran up and down every one of them, feeling each scar and admiring it. Finally she had to stand up again so he could remove his pants. When Jason’s tattered pants fell to his ankles, Sherry then stopped him and took the edges of his underpants, sliding them down with her own hands. Seeing his now fully erected penis, she pondered whether she would be able to handle him. It wasn’t the first time she had sex, of course. Sherry had slept with Jordan several times while they dated, but comparing to Jason, Jordan had a small needle between his legs. But, on the other hand, what else could she expect? Jason was large man, and the size of his male parts would match his body proportions. Sherry wasn’t nervous though, as she knew that when she gets used to his size, it won’t cause much inconvenience. After all, if Jason controls himself, then with such organ he would be capable of incredible things. In any case, it was worth trying.

Jason stood still, curious about what she was going to do next. Sherry then straightened her back and took his member in her hand, stroking its entire length with one hand and massaging the testicles with the other. This feeling was entirely new for Jason, he felt shivers running throughout his whole body. So he closed his eyes and gave in to this pleasure while soft growls emanated from his chest. Then suddenly Sherry stopped her hand movements. Jason snapped back into reality, wondering why she decided to stop.

“Now, sit down,” she commanded. Jason obeyed, wanting to know what she was up to. Sherry sat back into his lap, so he could caress her body more. As she has just touched his intimate parts, Jason also wanted to explore her private area. His hand moved down between her legs, and his fingers found the sensitive spot, which made Sherry arch her back from the wave of pleasure that flushed through her body. Jason played with this spot some more, getting moans from his beautiful mate, and then moved his hand forward, feeling her warm, wet folds and an opening, which was now aching for his member to be inside it.

Jason was already growing impatient from his own foreplay and was ready to get to the main part of their intimate actions when Sherry suddenly spoke.

“Jason… I… I want to kiss you. Please, take off your mask.”

Hearing this, Jason felt his blood growing cold. No, he couldn’t let her see his ugliness. His face was the reason for him being mocked every day in his life. They were going to have sex now, but still it didn’t mean that when she sees his face, she would want him as much as before. So Jason shook his head.

“But why, Jason? Um… let me ask first – do you trust me?”

Jason nodded.

“Okay, that we have cleared up. Now, you probably think that if I see your face, I would reject you or feel disgust?”

A nod again. Sherry smiled then. He was still like a child in some moments, and it seemed kind of cute to her. But now she had a problem that had to be solved if she wanted to continue with their intimate intercourse.

“Jason, please, throw these silly thoughts out of your head. I know that your face is deformed because of hydrocephalus. Believe me, you’re not the only one in the world who was born with this anomaly. Besides, we are now in such phase of our relationship that the rejection is out of the question. I won’t be scared or disgusted, I’m sure of that. And I want to kiss you, as I have said before. Please, trust me.”

Jason hesitated, still not really wanting to show his face, but finally gave in and took his mask off. He expected Sherry to turn away in disgust or her face expressing terror, but nothing of that followed. All she did was studying his face, touching all of it with her fingers. Generally, his face wasn’t too much different from what she had seen in the movies. His head was totally bald and the skull was larger than an average human has. The right eye was a bit lower than the left one and looked turbid. Sherry assumed that most likely his right eye was blind. The nose looked perfectly normal, and the mouth was slightly crooked. But she expected to see something of that kind. Nothing in his face surprised her, as she was ready for that.

“Now, listen to me, Jason,” she said. “I absolutely don’t care about the outer shell. I only care about what you are, your personality, your soul. And, I care about this…” Not ending the sentence, Sherry took his face in her hands and kissed his crooked lips. The feeling was unusual, of course, but still it felt fine. She now only awaited Jason’s response.

Once more, Jason felt he couldn’t have been happier in his all life. She saw his face and accepted him as he is. Now there was nothing to worry about anymore. Jason finally could relax and fully give in to his feelings and emotions. He had never kissed anyone, so he just mimicked the movements of Sherry’s lips, getting into the spirit. He wanted to use his tongue, thus exploring the cavern of her mouth, their tongues intertwining in a peculiar dance. For a few minutes they continued kissing, and then Jason’s lips moved lower to Sherry’s neck, planting kisses on her skin and nipping at her sensitive spots. Her smell nearly drove him crazy, and he was ready to take her right now. But Sherry then suddenly interrupted the kiss.

“Now, lie down on your back,” she purred gently, pushing him on her bed. Jason obeyed once again and lay on his back, waiting for her next move. Sherry climbed on the top of him, and he felt her wetness right above his penis. He didn’t have to wait long, as in that very second Sherry thrust herself on the full length of his erection. Jason wasn’t even ready for such intoxicating pleasure that made him arch his own back and growl loudly this time. Sherry let out a loud moan of pleasure and pain, as Jason’s large member stretched all her insides to the limits. She stayed still for a few minutes, adjusting to his size, and then finally began moving up and down his length, starting with slow, careful moves. Jason loved this position, as he could fully see her beautiful form swaying so sensually before him. Sherry, in turn, felt that the border between pain and pleasure slowly began to blur until the pain went away, giving place to the pleasure alone. So she allowed herself moving more rapidly, moaning louder with each movement of her hips. Jason wanted to hear these sounds all night long, it was like music to his ears. And this indescribable euphoria that he felt during his coition with Sherry was worth many things.

While Sherry wriggled and gyrated on him, Jason moved his hands up and down her body now and then, massaging her soft breasts and playing with hardened nipples. This only sharpened her feeling of bliss, and she felt getting closer and closer to the peak until it was impossible to resist anymore, and Sherry finally let out a loud moan of pure, unadulterated euphoria. After a few more minutes, Jason was unable to stand it anymore, feeling her insides clenching around his member and finally enjoying his own release. Sherry collapsed on his chest from exhaustion and fell on the bed beside him. Looking at the clock again, she saw it was way past midnight, and it meant that it was already Friday the 13th. The day Jason Voorhees was born.

“Well, happy birthday, Jason,” Sherry said in a sleepy voice. “I hope you liked your birthday gift.”

Of course, how could he not like it! This was the best gift Jason could hope for. All his life he spent his birthday hunting and killing bunches of dumb teens, but this particular birthday couldn’t be more significant. This was something worth to live for.

Sherry then switched off the light and crawled under the blanket, and so did Jason, first putting his mask back on. He somehow felt more confident this way.

Friday the 13th might have been the unlucky day. But not this time. This Friday the 13th has become that happiest day in Jason’s life. He had Sherry who accepted him with all his deformities, not mentioning him being a murderer. This night he finally found out what true happiness meant.

This girl was now his, and his alone.

And he won’t let anyone take her away from him.


	22. Chapter 21

Morning shred its light upon Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding forest, and together with that the new day began. Sherry slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw that she was alone in her bed. She stretched her limbs and yawned, taking her phone from the table and peeking at the clock. It showed 11:00 a.m. This was the latest time she woke up at the camp, and no surprise. She still felt sleepy, and for a moment it seemed to her that all what happened last night was a steamy dream. But feeling the sheets slide along her naked body, Sherry remembered everything, and all what has taken place yesterday was anything but a dream. Thinking about Jason’s strong body, his touch on her skin, and him being inside her made her slowly become aroused once again. This was something she would love to experience again and again, as the feeling was truly magnificent.

While dressing up, Sherry wondered where Jason was. Then she remembered that today was Friday the 13th, which meant that today Vanessa and her company can come any moment. So Jason probably went to check the camp and set the traps.

As today the weather happened to be cloudy and not that hot like before, Sherry decided to put on jeans, a t-shirt, and a vest above it. After all, she had to feel convenient, as it might be that there would be need to be more active. Who knows? It’s better to be ready for anything.

Sherry had her breakfast quickly and ran to the bathroom to wash her face and teeth. It took less than ten minutes, and on her way back she noticed Jason stepping out of her cabin. It looked like he returned while she was busy in the bathroom and went to check on her.

“Oh, hey, Jason,” she said, stepping close to him. “So, um… are you… happy about what happened yesterday?”

The large man nodded, touching her face gently with his fingertips. It was the happiest day in his life. He couldn’t stop thinking about it the whole morning, and sometimes it was even difficult to concentrate on something else.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. When we have time and possibility, we could… you know… do it again.”

Jason nodded once again. He would love to feel her soft skin, her hot wetness on his male parts again. In fact, he wouldn’t mind to experience it every day.

“Okay, great,” Sherry smiled, kissing his palm. “So, let me guess – you went to set your traps around the camp, didn’t you?”

A nod.

“Yeah, I thought so. Today is the crucial day. We’re planning to have guests. Now that’s going to be fun! Yay!” Sherry clapped her hands in excitement. “I can’t wait to see Vanessa’s face expression when she sees me alive and well. And when she finds out that we are now together… Wooh!”

Jason watched her jumping in clapping her hands in joy. She was obviously anticipating this moment as much as he was. So maybe she could join him in the hunt after all. At least she could take revenge on that bad girl that wanted her dead, and he would take care of the others. About one thing she was absolutely right – it would be fun.

***

Around 5:00 p.m. the expected visitors finally arrived. Sherry watched from her hiding spot with Jason how three cars drove into the camp territory. Before that she asked Jason to lock her cabin, so no bastard could get in and do nasty things on her bed. And when all three vehicles finally stopped and went silent, Sherry counted ten people stepping out of them. And when her glance fell on Vanessa Dier, her deadly foe, she clenced her teeth and fists in fury.

“Yes, Jason, look, there she is,” Sherry, said, pointing to Vanessa. “She is the one who decided to drop me here and leave for dead. And that guy with her is my ex-boyfriend. He betrayed me. He chose her over me.” Sherry barely could control her anger, but then grew calm. “But there is no bad without good as well. I wouldn’t have met you,” she concluded with a gentle smile on her face.

Jason made no gestures with his head this time, but caressed Sherry’s back instead. She was right. Their meeting was already predestined.

“Damn, there are ten people. Much work for you to do,” she grinned, watching the loud company putting a few tents and making fire, preparing everything for a barbecue. “So, what do we do now? Shall we wait?”

Jason nodded and pointed first to is eyes and then to the group of people by the fire. Thus he wanted to say that now he and Sherry just have to watch.

“Oh, I see,” Sherry said. “Do we wait until it gets dark?”

A nod again.

“Alright then. I guess it’s more convenient to attack when your prey cannot really see you that well, right?”

Jason nodded once again. He admired Sherry’s thinking. In fact, at this moment he realized that she was beginning to think like he does. What could be better?

Both continued watching the group that was oblivious to their presence. Two guys and two girls, one of which was Vanessa, pulled some small white sticks from their pockets, lighted them and began smoking, while other drank beer so like if they did it the last time in their life. Little did they know that it was their last time indeed. Jason will not let them leave the camp alive.

After a few moments Sherry felt a strange smell reaching her nostrils, and she pressed her nose shut.

“Ugh, what a disgusting smell,” she huffed in irritation. “They are definitely smoking drugs. Marijuana, I think. Smells awful. I really don’t and will never understand why people smoke this shit.”

Deep inside Jason fully agreed with her. With each moment his anger grew stronger. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on them all, but not so fast. Each kill required special approach, and Jason knew it was necessary to analyze the situation before striking.

That’s when he heard his mother’s voice in his head.

_“There are bad people, Jason. They shouldn’t be here. Some of them nearly killed your girl. Dispose of them all, Jason! Kill them for your girl!”_

Jason closed his eyes for a moment and barely nodded. He hasn’t heard his mother’s voice for a long time, and now she approved the murder of all these trespassers. Now all he had to do is wait until darkness.

While the pieces of wood were burning, the group decided to take a dip in the lake. And, as expected, they planned skinny dipping. Seeing this, Sherry turned away at once.

“Oh, Jesus, that’s even more disgusting. Yuck! I can’t look.” She made a grimace of disgust. “God damn it, this is just a camp, not a nudist beach! Ugh!”

Jason put a hand on her shoulder tenderly, like telling her to calm down. Soon she will not have to look at that anymore. Sherry then turned to Jason and placed her head on his chest, hugging his waist. Jason hugged her back, when suddenly she felt him tensing. Sherry turned to see what was going on and noticed one couple separating from the group. They refused to go swimming, preferring to take a walk in the woods instead. Jason told Sherry to follow him with a gesture of his hand, and both followed the couple into the woods.

The girl was laughing merrily and ran first, her boyfriend following her. They sure were searching a comfortable spot to have sex, and their babbling just confirmed that.

“Hey, Kayla, wait for me!” the guy gasped.

“Come on, Cort, don’t be such a slowpoke!” Kayla teased him. “You can never overtake me!”

“I know, you are always the fastest runner,” Cort laughed back. “Hey, but why are we going so deep into the forest?”

“You know, I have often fantasized about doing it in the woods,” she smirked slyly. “And now, where we have such opportunity, I’m definitely not going to miss it!”

And while Kayla continued running mindlessly, suddenly her painful scream echoed through the forest.

“Ooooouch! Jesus Christ! Cort!”

“What happened? Are you alright?” Cort asked, running to her. Kayla was holding her leg, clenching her teeth in pain.

“Help me get this thing off!” she barely could mutter the words. And when Cort crouched to look what the matter was, he saw her leg being stuck in a bear trap.

“Oh, my God!” he exclaimed in shock. “Hold on, babe.” He tried to pry the trap open. “What is this for bear trap? Who put it here?”

“No idea, and I don’t want to know it,” Kayla let out a painful moan. “All I want is to get to the first aid kit in our car.” When the trap was close to being opened, she heard someone’s footsteps.

“Hey! Who’s there? Sam, is that you?” she asked, seeing a female form approaching them. “Oh, sorry, you’re not… Who are you?”

“What? Who’s here?” Cort turned around and saw an unfamiliar young woman standing before them. “Lady, please, could you help us? My girlfriend got into a bear trap. We need a first aid kit, it’s in our car.”

Sherry didn’t budge, crossing arms on her chest.

“Hello? Lady, did you hear what I said? We need help!”

Sherry then began speaking:

“Let me guess – you are friends of Vanessa Dier, right?”

“Well, yes, we are,” Kayla replied. “Do you know her?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Sherry said. “I suppose you know why you are here?”

Kayla and Cort exchanged glances.

“She and her boyfriend invited us to camp here,” Kayla said.

“And did she tell you why exactly you are camping here?” Sherry asked, smirking.

“Um, no,” Cort said. “They just invited us for a camp, without explaining the details.”

Sherry was silent for a minute, grinning slyly, and then continued:

“Oh, so that’s it. Then you don’t know that you were invited to a celebration of my death.”

“Excuse me? Your death? What are you talking about?” Both Cort and Kayla looked at her in shock.

Sherry then made a small bow and said:

“First, permit me to introduce myself. I’m Sherry Cooke, Vanessa’s course mate, the one who disappeared three weeks ago, and all thanks to Vanessa. She organized my kidnapping and decided to bring me to Camp Crystal Lake and dump me here to die. She knew that a killer lives here, so all was done on purpose. She wanted to give me into the hands of a serial killer, but as you see, her filthy plans failed. Soon she will suffer for what she did to me.”

“Oh, dear me…” Kayla rubbed her already sweaty forehead. “I didn’t know that. Who could have imagined that Vanessa is capable of something like that? If I had known, I would never agree to come with her.”

“And what about the killer?” Cort asked, obviously feeling scared. “No one mentioned that either.”

“Oh, boy, then you both were like blank pages before you arrived here,” Sherry smiled. “The killer is Jason Voorhees, who drowned in this lake as a boy in 1957. And now this camp belongs to him, and you all are trespassing. And he, if you didn’t know, can’t stand trespassers.”

“Aren’t you also trespassing then?” Kayla asked her. Sherry shook her head.

“No, my dear, I live here since I have been brought to the camp. And I have Jason’s permission.”

“Wait, you said he drowned in the fifties?” Cort interrupted her. “Then how can he be alive?”

“Well, technically he’s not alive, and yet he lives,” Sherry explained. “If we call things their real names, then yes, an undead monster lives here. And if you want proof, then… well, why don’t you turn around?”

The frightened couple turned their heads and widened their eyes in horror. A gargantuan man in a hockey mask stood behind their backs. Before any of them fully realized what was going on, Cort felt sharp pain piercing his body, and when he looked down, he saw a steel blade of a machete protruding from his stomach. Lifting his head and looking at his girlfriend for the last time, he collapsed to the ground, but not before Jason pulled the machete out of the dead guy’ body. Kayla watched this scene in shock, unable to move for a minute or two, but when she finally returned to reality and tried to scream for help, Sherry shut her mouth with her palm.

“Hush now, dear,” she whispered in Kayla’s ear. “I’m afraid it’s too late for regretting. Just be calm, Jason won’t torture you.”

Kayla didn’t manage to say anything as in that very moment Sherry’s soft palm was replaced by large, calloused palm of a hockey-masked monster. Holding her firmly, Jason lifted his machete up and in one swift movement slit the girl’s throat. Sherry watched how Kayla’s life was fading away with every drop of blood she was losing. Finally she collapsed dead on the ground beside her boyfriend.

“Well, Jason, minus two from their company,” Sherry smiled to him. “Should we go now to see what the rest are up to?”

Jason nodded, and both returned to the camp to watch the remaining campers. Sherry couldn’t wait until they finally get their hands on Vanessa and her henpecked boyfriend. Jason was in anticipation as well.

Killing these two was just a snack. Soon both Sherry and Jason will get to the main dish.

And they will savor every moment of it.


	23. Chapter 22

While Jason and Sherry returned to the camp, a different sound reached their ears. The closer they were, the louder it became. There could be no doubt about what it was – someone has turned the music on, and Sherry thought that it most likely came from the car. And when the open area became visible from their hiding spot, her assumptions confirmed. One of the cars had its door open, and the music blared throughout the whole camp. Jason pressed his ears shut with both hands, he hated this horrible sound. Sherry looked at him with a gentle smile on her face.

“Don’t worry, soon this will stop,” she assured him. “I don’t like loud music as well, although generally I love listening to music, only if it’s not something crazy.”

Suddenly Jason lead her a bit deeper in the woods, then pointed to her and then to the ground. Sherry presumed that he wanted her to stay where she was.

“I understand, you want me to stay here, right?” she asked, receiving a nod in response. “What about you? Are you going for any of them?”

Jason shook his head, meaning a “no”.

“Where are you going then?”

He pointed at himself and then to one of the cabins. At first Sherry thought he went into one of them, but then it dawned on her that he probably meant his own place.

“Let me guess – you are going to your hut?”

Finally he nodded.

“Oh, okay then. I’ll be waiting here.”

Jason was absent around ten minutes, fifteen as maximum. When he finally returned, he had two more weapons in his hands – an axe in one hand, and a metallic spear in the other. Reaching the spot where Sherry was waiting, he gave her both things to hold until he needed them.

“By the way, Jason,” Sherry whispered to him “while you were away, one couple went into this cabin,” she pointed to the closest cabin. “They are sure distracted now, and the loud music won’t let the others hear their screams, considering the cabin being farther that the rest.”

Jason thought for a moment, and then an idea flashed in his mind. Taking the spear from Sherry’s hand, he crept silently to the cabin door. Lucky for him, no cabin could be locked from the inside, as he had all the keys. Sherry, in turn, crept to the side window where she remained unseen to the rest of the group and peeked inside. The couple was already having fun, oblivious to the fact that they were about to die. As they separated right after walking out of the lake, they didn’t have to waste the time on removal of their clothes. The guy covered the girl with his own body, and neither of them noticed Jason walking inside the cabin. He moved without any sound, like a specter, and when he stood beside the bed, he lifted the spear right above the guy’s back. The girl opened her eyes, and the last thing she was before death was a sharp spearhead. She didn’t manage to say or do anything else, as sharp pain went through both bodies, as the metallic stake pierced them both and went through the bed as well. Jason thrust his weapon into them with all his might, killing them both instantly. Two more people to go, six more remained yet to kill.

Making sure the couple was dead, Jason retrieved the spear and slipped out of the cabin, returning to Sherry who was waiting behind the cabin. As the rest of the group were finished with swimming in the lake and now proceeded with making barbecue, Jason and Sherry had no other choice but wait. No one planned to separate from the group, not yet at least. Several hours passed, and little by little the sky began getting darker. One couple then stood up and walked a bit away from the rest, and Sherry heard them talking about both couples that haven’t yet returned.

“I wonder where the others are,” the girl said. “They are away for some time already.”

“I’m sure they are having their fun,” the guy replied. “Don’t you think it’s time for us to find us a cabin?”

“Not yet, Luke, I’m worried,” the girl couldn’t calm down. “Nikki and Brandon left relatively recently, but Kayla and Cort are away for many hours already. And they went into the forest. What if something happened to them?”

“Come on, Sam, what could probably happen?” Luke asked. “It’s like you don’t remember Kayla saying about her fantasies of sex in the forest. So that’s what they are busy with.”

“Yeah, but even that doesn’t last for more than three hours,” Samantha was stubborn. “These woods are dense, and the guys might have gotten lost. I suggest we go and look for them first.”

“Well, all right,” Luke sighed. “But after we find them, we go where I say, okay? Now I grant your wish, and then you grant mine. Deal?”

“All right, deal,” Samantha smiled, giving him a kiss.

She and Luke then went to the woods, calling the names of their missing friends. Jason and Sherry followed them, keeping distance. Making sure they were deep enough and far from the rest, Jason took the axe from Sherry’s hands and threw it like a tomahawk, and in the next second Luke’s dead body fell on the ground. Seeing her boyfriend dead, Samantha screamed her lungs out and started running, as she saw monstrous creature in a hockey mask moving to her fast and inexorably, like a thunderstorm. Although Jason preferred to walk than run, he did it really fast, and Sherry also had to run not to fall behind. Samantha was just running in a random direction, as it was already pretty dark, and in the forest it was even darker. Jason knew she won’t be able to escape him, as he saw her gradually getting tired and thus slowing down. He continued walking without reducing the speed, pulling his hunting knife out of the holster on his way. Feeling unable to run anymore, Samantha pressed her back to a tree, pleading for mercy. She looked so pathetic in this moment, but Jason knew no mercy, and the tears of his victims meant nothing to him. The crying girl screamed in pain when a large hand grabbed her hair, and the next moment the hunting knife was stuck in her temple. Samantha was dead instantly, and Jason pulled the bloody blade out of her head, wiping it against her shirt, and stuck it back into the holster. Turning around, he saw Sherry standing behind his back with a spear still in her hands.

“Are you finished?” she asked, and Jason nodded. Two more of the group dead. “Okay, fine. Now we have to retrieve your axe first. There are still two to dispose of quickly before we get to Jordan and Vanessa.”

The gargantuan man nodded once more and with a gesture of his head told Sherry to follow him. In a moment the dead body of a guy was found, and Jason pulled the axe out of its back. Sherry didn’t really care about the bodies. The only thing she wondered about was how well Jason could orientate in the forest, even if there were no paths, and darkness was no obstacle for him. But he lived here all his life, so no surprise that he knew this place like the five fingers on his hand.

Four more victims remained, all still sitting at the fire, now already in silence. There were also two tents set on two sides of the fire, but rather far from each other. The reason for that, as Sherry thought, was probably privacy, so both couples couldn’t hear each other’s moans when doing their nasty things. In an hour or so the fire was finally extinguished. Vanessa and Jordan retreated to the tent on the left, while the other couple was left without light. The girl crawled into the tent while the guy went to the car where, judging by their talks, was another lantern in the trunk. Jason decided that now was the best moment to strike, and while the guy was looking for the lantern, the girl’s voice broke the silence.

“Hay, Nolan, have you found it?”

“Just a moment, Brittany, I think I’ve found it!”

Nola shut the trunk with a loud crashing sound, but, turning around to get to the tent, he crashed himself in a mountain of muscles. The only word he managed to say was an irritated “Hey!”, but as soon as he saw what exactly he bumped into, it made him freeze in his spot and drop the lantern on the ground. A tall, bulky man in a hockey mask stood before him like a statue of stone. Nolan couldn’t mutter a work from shock. He had never seen such people in his life, and when he saw that the giant had a hockey mask on his face, the young man instinctively realized that this was no other than Jason Voorhees, the same killer that was meant to kill the girl they brought to the camp three weeks ago. Now he was the one to get killed, and in a minute Nolan collapsed to the ground dead with an axe in his head. Jason felt satisfied, remembering this guy as one of those who dumped Sherry into the pit. Now it was time to finish his slut in the tent.

Seeing that Nolan hasn’t come yet, Brittany wrapped herself up in a sleeping bag and called out for him again.

“Hey, come on, you big hulk of a man! Come and get me!”

Hearing her call, Sherry felt her mouth stretching in an evil grin. _You want a big hulk of a man? Then you’ll get him,_ \- she thought to herself, seeing Jason approaching the tent. Pulling his machete out, Jason cut the tent open, and Brittany’s scream echoed through the camp. He pulled her out of the tent in her sleeping bag and dragged to the forest, but not into it. Sherry followed him, not forgetting to pull the axe out of Nolan’s head, and witnessed Jason slamming the sleeping bag against a tree several times until the female screams finally ceased.

After Jason dropped the bag with a corpse on the ground, Sherry came to him and said:

“Well, they are all dead. Now it’s time for the most important part.”

***

Meanwhile, Jordan and Vanessa were in the middle of their filthy, lustful act, until she suddenly stopped for a moment.

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked.

“Did you hear anything? I think I heard screams,” Vanessa said.

“What? Screams? I didn’t hear anything,” Jordan yawned lazily. “Come, let’s continue.”

Dismissing it as her hallucinations, Vanessa was ready to continue, but nothing followed, as some strange sound reached her ears.

“I definitely hear something,” she said. “Listen.”

Now Jordan had to admit that she was right. There was some fuss outside and bushes rustling.

“It’s probably Nolan and Brittany searching for a lantern,” he said, smiling.

“Could you please go and check?” Vanessa asked, putting her top on.

“Why? Are you afraid or what?” Jordan was beginning to sound unsatisfied.

“No, but I just want to make sure,” she replied. “Come on! Go!” She literally pushed him out after he dressed up.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Jordan exclaimed, not without irritation. “What a pain in the ass!” he hissed through his teeth. Taking the lantern, he went to check the cars first, but there was nothing out of ordinary, so he went to their friends’ tent. Everything was silent, and it made Jordan feel suspicious. And when he came right to the tent, he saw a large cut in it. Jordan felt his insides trembling when suddenly he felt a strong blow on the head, and in a minute everything went dark.

Waiting for her boyfriend to return, Vanessa was starting to feel cold.

“Jordan? Hey! Is everything alright there?” she called out. No answer came. “Jordan, answer me! It’s not funny!” Still silence. Finally she decided to crawl out to see where he was. “Damn you, Jordan! I swear…”

Crawling out of her tent, Vanessa looked around. There was nothing but dead silence in the camp. She didn’t like it. There were no signs of her friends anywhere. Then she saw the light at the neighboring tent, but when she came to check it, she saw Jordan’s lantern lying on the ground. Jordan himself wasn’t there.

“Jesus Christ, Jordan…” she whispered, feeling now afraid. “Where are you? Don’t scare me like that!” she yelled, but still in vain. The only response she got was silence. Vanessa didn’t know what to do, but she didn’t get the time to think either, as something heavy hit her on the head, and darkness consumed her.

After Vanessa collapsed on the ground unconscious, Jason put Jordan’s body on his shoulder, ready to carry him to his hut, and dragged Vanessa behind him by the hair. Sherry walked beside him, barely holding herself from plunging the spear or the axe into her foe’s flesh. After fifteen minutes they reached Jason’s hut. And when Sherry closed the door, Jason carried both bodies to the altar room and dropped them on the floor. Sherry watched the scene, and she had an idea in her mind about Jason making a sacrifice to his mother. And that’s how it looked. He was going to murder them right before the altar. All he had to do now was to wait until they awake.

Finally, in a few moments, both Jason and Sherry saw the signs of life in their potential victims. The first one to wake was Jordan. He moaned from pain in the back of his head, but what made him awake fully was the smell of paraffin and rotten flesh. Opening his eyes, he saw a twisted version of an altar with a decomposed woman’s head on it, surrounded with burning candles. He gasped in fear, not understanding where he was. Then he saw Vanessa lying beside him unconscious, but before he could even touch her, a female voice suddenly spoke behind his back.

“Well, hello there, Jordan.”

The frightened man slowly turned his head towards the sound, and his eyes grew wide in terror. There she stood, her back against the wall. The one who was supposed to be dead by this time.

“Wha… Sherry?” he stuttered, unable to speak normally. “What are you doing here?”

“What? You meant to ask – why am I still alive? Is that it?” Sherry grinned.

Jordan wanted to say something, but all he could squeeze out of himself were incoherent sounds. Sherry then raised her hand, telling him to stop.

“Hush now, Jordan. Be quiet. I will be the one who speaks. You see, sometimes things you plan may go awry. After you left me to die in this camp, Jason found me and helped me.”

Jordan tilted his head in confusion. Jason? Was she speaking about Jason Voorhees?

“Yes, I mean Jason Voorhees. Oh, by the way, there he is.”

Jason stepped out into the light and stood beside Sherry, hugging her shoulders. Seeing this, Jordan backed away in shock, not just from seeing the live legend of Crystal Lake, but from how this vicious serial murderer was gentle to Sherry.

“What the hell, Sherry? You… and him…”

“Yes, it is what you think,” Sherry continued. “Jason and me are together. And know this – I finally found out what it means – to be happy and what true love is. He helped me and saved my life. And now it’s time for you to die.”

Jason then stepped to Jordan and roughly pushed him to the ground, keeping him steady with his foot and holding his axe ready. Sherry crouched to Jordan’s face and said the last words to him:

“Before you die, I just want to say one last thing. If you were a normal person and wouldn’t have treated me like a swine, you wouldn’t have ended up like this.” Standing up, she nodded, giving Jason a sign to kill. “Goodbye, Jordan.”

Sherry stepped away then, and Jason lifted the axe above his victim, and in the next moment the axe went down like a guillotine, hitting right in the middle of Jordan’s neck. Sherry watched him chopping Jordan’s head off until it finally separated from the body, and a crimson puddle of blood was spreading underneath it. She didn’t feel sorry at all. This cowardly bastard got what he deserved. Now it was time for the best part.

When Vanessa began stirring, Sherry asked Jason to take Jordan’s dead head and put it in front of Vanessa’s face. _That would make her wake in no time,_ \- she thought.

The first thing Vanessa felt was pain and pulsating head. But when she opened her eyes, she looked into Jordan’s dead eyes, and then saw that it was his severed head. Vanessa jumped up with a piercing scream, and then, seeing Jason’s altar, she nearly fainted, but kept herself steady. That’s when she began to cry, both from terror and from seeing Jordan’s decapitated body.

“Surprise, surprise!” a sadistic female voice suddenly rang behind her back. Turning around, Vanessa barely could stand on her legs. It was no other than Sherry Cooke, the one she hated so much, the one that had to be dead. But there she was, alive and well.

“What the fuck?! How the hell are you still alive?!” Vanessa yelled in anger and shock.

“How?” Sherry grinned. “Well, why don’t you ask Jason?”

“What?..” Vanessa didn’t finish the sentence when a truly-looking monster in a hockey mask stepped out of the shadow.

“So, time to meet the legend of Crystal Lake,” Sherry said. “Yes, this is Jason Voorhees, the one and only. Thanks to him, I’m alive. He has seen you and your dumb friends dropping me into the pit, and he saved me.”

“How the hell do you know about it?” Vanessa hissed.

“First of all, Jason gave me a hint, although he doesn’t talk. But I truly found out about it from my brother who happened to be near and record your talk with Jordan in a café. I know what you wanted, bitch. You wanted Jason to murder me, and if it didn’t happen, the hungry wolves might have feasted on me. But now you can stick your filthy plans into your asshole. Jason and me and now together, and we love each other. And unlike some…” she said the word “some” in a mocking manner. “…he knows what respect is. Also, if you want to know how I survived here… My family knew that I was here, thanks to my brother, and they visited me here and brought me food and other necessities. Jason didn’t mind at all. He knows that there are also good people, and he allowed them to come to his camp. The bad ones are dead a priori. Jordan is dead, and so are all of your worthless friends. Now it’s your turn. You will pay for all you did to me, Vanessa. And the price is blood.”

“You… you disgusting abomination! Go to hell!” Vanessa yelled, obviously growing insane with every second. She didn’t even care that Jason was near, all she wanted to do was to kill Sherry.  With a crazy scream, Vanessa attacked Sherry, but failed to do any harm to her. Being someway skilled in martial arts, thanks to Richard, Sherry dodged her attack and punched Vanessa’s face several times. While her enemy was stunned, Sherry kicked her into the stomach, making her fall to the ground in pain. _Thank you, Richie,_ \- she mentally thanked her brother for teaching her how to fight.

Jason watched his mate fighting bravely and growled quietly in satisfaction. Then, on Sherry’s request, he handled her a crowbar. It was indeed heavy, but very effective.

“You wanted to feast on my death, you pathetic whore?” Sherry hissed through her teeth. “Now feast on this, bitch!”

Screaming out the last word, Sherry lifted the crowbar and hit Vanessa right in the stomach. Her foe writhed and moaned in pain, but Sherry wasn’t going to stop there. She continued striking, the heavy crowbar making intact with Vanessa’s boy in random places. Sherry didn’t care too much where she hit, she just wanted to achieve one thing – making Vanessa suffer until she is in agony and pleading for death. When Vanessa’s clothes were stained with blood and the satisfying sound of cracking ribs reached Sherry’s ears, she decided it was finally time to let Jason finish her. She stopped beating Vanessa and nodded to Jason, and he stepped forward.

Vanessa couldn’t move anymore, lying on the ground and coughing out blood. Sherry put the crowbar back into the corner and said no more. She just watched what Jason was going to do. He, in turn, decided to kill Vanessa the same way he killed one guy some time ago, the one that dared to mock his mother. He grabbed that abominable woman by the hair and turned around, making her face the floor. Then he lifted her head, holding her upper jaw with one hand, and started pulling the lower jaw down with the other. Vanessa screamed her lungs out in agony, feeling her mouth being torn apart until the jaw finally came off, leaving the tongue hanging out like a piece of rag. When she finally was dead, Jason dropped her on the ground, into the puddle of her own blood.

Vanessa’s plan has failed miserably. She wanted to give Sherry into the hands of a killer, and in the result she herself fell into the murderous hands of Jason Voorhees. And Sherry’s plan succeeded.

Jason stood proudly among the bodies, having the burning candles in the background, and Sherry couldn’t help but admire him. He literally looked like a Viking that was towering above his defeated enemies. She then walked to him and said:

“Thank you, Jason. Well done. I’m very proud of you.”

Jason caressed her face, like saying – it was my pleasure. Sherry took his palm in her hands and kissed it.

“How about we go to the place that you showed me once, where you can see the whole camp from a cliff? Remember? I just want to be there with you now.”

Jason nodded and they went to the place that she liked so much. The moon still illuminated everything with its bright light, and the cloudless sky that was full of stars, made all look even more charming. Reaching the cliff, Sherry wrapped her arms around Jason’s waist, and he gladly returned the gesture. Both were more than happy to be in each other’s arms. Sherry totally didn’t feel sleepy tonight, and she spent the entire night there with Jason until it finally began to dawn.


	24. Epilogue

The new day began sunny and happily for both Sherry and her unusual mate. They have finally disposed of the ones Sherry hated the most, and now their souls final found peace. Jason went to collect the bodies and dispose of them while Sherry chatted with her brother merrily who came to her for a visit and brought her some snacks and drinks. Richard was curious about how things went yesterday, on Friday the 13th.

“So, tell me, Sherry…” he began “have Jordan and Vanessa been here yesterday? If my memory doesn’t cheat me, they were planning a visit to Camp Crystal Lake.”

“Oh yes, they were here,” Sherry nodded with a smirk. “And believe my word, they will never leave this place.”

“Let me guess – they are dead meat, right?” Richard grinned.

“Of course. And so are their friends,” Sherry added.

“How many people were there actually, beside these both?”

“Eight more,” Sherry responded. “So, ten people altogether. Jason disposed of them all quickly in many different ways, but for Jordan and Vanessa we had special plans.”

“What do you mean?” Richard asked, tilting his head.

“First Jason stunned them by a blow on the head, and while they were unconscious, he carried them away to his hut where he has his altar. When I mentioned special plans, it meant that I had to let them see me alive and well, and also let them know that Jason and I are together. Jordan was the first to wake, and after I spoke a few words to him and said goodbye, Jason chopped his head off. As for Vanessa…” Sherry moved closer to her brother and whispered: “Just don’t tell mum and dad, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Richard assured her. “I presume that you killed her?”

Sherry shook her head.

“Well, not really. But I was merciless to her anyway. She deserved to die in torture and pain. So, I told her all what I had in my heart, and then Jason handled me a crowbar. I hit Vanessa with it several times until she was unable to move and resist anymore, but before that she totally delved into insanity and tried to attack me. But thanks to all what you taught me in martial arts, I dodged her attack easily and hit her on face a few times and kicked her in the stomach to make her fall on the ground. But I didn’t kill her. Jason finished her, and that was very brutal. He literally ripped her mouth apart, and she was still alive when he did it.”

Hearing her describing such grotesque acts of violence, Richard wrinkled his nose, and his face expressed a grimace of disgust.

“Damn it, that’s really disgusting,” he said. “And brutal indeed. I don’t know if I could be able to look at such things.”

“I thought so as well, Richie,” Sherry continued. “But living with a serial killer in your neighborhood does things to you, and in the end I just felt numb while watching him murdering people. And before Jordan and Vanessa came here with their company, there were several other visits, excluding you and parents. And Jason got rid of the unwanted guests, as you might guess already. So, no wonder that when dealing with Vanessa’s demise, I felt nothing. And one I’m absolutely sure about – I don’t feel sorry for her, and neither for Jordan.”

“Pretty understandable. To be honest, I’m also glad they’re both dead,” Richard agreed. “But… may I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Sherry nodded.

“You said that you and Jason are together,” he began. “So does it mean that… you and him… um… you know…” Richard stuttered, as this was a bit inconvenient topic. Sherry blushed heavily, remembering that night, and nodded. But, at the same time, she felt her mouth stretching in a smile, and the next second she couldn’t hold herself and burst into laughing. Watching his sister, Richard felt he wanted to laugh as well, and both siblings laughed their throats out until their stomachs started to hurt.

“Oh man, and what are we laughing at?” Sherry barely spoke through laughter and tears.

“I don’t know, sis,” Richard also could barely speak. “But I really don’t remember the last time we laughed like that. Such laughter is worth gold.” Calming down a bit, he continued: “But, if we speak seriously, there’s nothing bad in it, I mean, in your relationship with Jason.”

“Really? You think so?” Sherry blinked fast.

“Sure,” her brother said. “And considering how he has treated you all this time you lived here, it’s only logical that in the end all resulted in sex. Such outcome was pretty much predictable.”

“I wonder what mum and dad would say if they found out,” Sherry pondered loudly.

“Hard to say, but I think they wouldn’t be shocked,” Richard said. “If they supported you staying here, and they do respect Jason and are grateful to him for all he did for you, then it wouldn’t surprise them too much.”

“That would be nice. But I think if I tell them about it, then I’ll do it later.”

“Sure, as you wish,” Richard smiled. “So, what are you planning to do now? Will you return home? What about studies?”

Sherry sighed sadly and spoke:

“I guess I have to. I’m not going to abandon the studies, that’s for sure. This is why I asked you to bring my laptop and papers here. And I finally have to come out of shadows, so police stops searching for me.” She then grinned slyly. “They will have much work to do with disappearance of Jordan and Vanessa and their company as well.”

“They sure will,” Richard smirked.

“All in all, Richie, I need time. A lot has happened recently, and I need time to digest everything. Besides, I have to speak to Jason. He sure would be heartbroken if I just leave like that, and I will suffer as well because of separation from the one that my heart belongs to now. So I must think what to do and make the right choice. So please, don’t put pressure on me, okay? The same goes for mum and dad. I must think things over properly and find the best way.”

“No problem, sis. You know I’ve always supported you in your decisions,” Richard took her hands in his. “You know what is best for you, so you’re free to do what you think is right.”

“Thanks, Richie,” Sherry said, hugging her brother tightly. “I want to thank you for being such a wonderful brother. I thank God that I have you and my family as well.”

“Of course. All for my little sister,” Richard hugged her back. “Well, I guess it’s time for me to go. We contact in a few days. Let us know if you need something. See you then.”

“Yeah, thanks once more,” Sherry said, watching him get into his car and start the engine. “See you around. Bye-bye.”

When Richard left, Sherry went back to her cabin, and by that time Jason was already back. He heard the sound of a car engine, and Sherry explained to him that her brother visited her and has just left. That made Jason calm down, and they spent all the day together, sharing their intimate moment again when the night fell on the camp. The next day Sherry surfed through the Internet and stumbled on the news of a whole bunch of missing people. She smirked, seeing the names of Jordan Lane and Vanessa Dier among them. It was doubtful that someone would ever know the truth. Little did she know that police has avoided the camp for many years, so they won’t disturb her and Jason with their presence here. But sooner or later they will finally know that she is alive and well. But not yet. All Sherry wanted now is just to stay in the camp with Jason, the one she gave her heart to. She can think about other things some other time. And by the end of the day she fell asleep in bliss, pressing her head to Jason’s muscled chest.

Tomorrow will be a new day.

And a new chapter in Sherry’s life.


End file.
